Fate and the Werewolf
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: After Remus Lupin dies in the battle of Hogwarts he meets Fate and learns he must head back in time to change the future. Of course this means helping more people than just Harry. He will do his best to change more lives for the better too. No Slash!
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_After Remus Lupin dies in the battle of Hogwarts he meets Fate and learns he must head back in time to change the future. Of course this means helping more people than just Harry. He will do his best to change more lives for the better too. Let the fun began as he gets a second chance! Strong T for violence, some language nudity and some talk of sexual stuff._

_Now in this fiction Dumbledore is much as he is in cannon, an old man who has trust issues and he will suffer from guilt, depression and feelings of worthlessness. I see him as a man who feels he has to take on the weight of Voldemort himself but bound by the Prophecy he cannot destroy Voldemort. Add to that he cannot get as close to Harry as he should as he is afraid of the boy (we see this in cannon). Remus will get a change to not only help the world but help Dumbledore heal as well._

_Remus will help Severus Snape too, he will do his level best to be a good friend to him though he will still have a humorist side to him too. Expect some silliness in this fiction, humor is a great healer and well Remus loves a good prank (he will not hurt or harm any as he knows that is not nice now) and will do a few harmless ones himself. _

_The Weasleys will be good here, I do not think they could be bad at all (yes even Percy who was a right jerk at times). They have their own problems and insecurities to get over just as Harry himself does. As I love healing type fictions that is exactly what this will deal with, healing and hope. As you should know by now from my profile there will be some religious elements, mainly Christian but other wonderful faiths as well, I am a Christian after all myself. :)_

_So anyway, on with the story!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter One: A Fateful Meeting:

Remus Lupin woke up naked but that did not bother him much, he had done so for so long after the full moon he hardly thought anything about it anymore. He was a slender man still well muscled with graying tawny hair with same colored hair on his chest. He had three scars on his face and a neatly trimmed mustache hid part of the worst of them. A ragged scar on his shoulder showed where years before when he was but a boy he was bit as a boy and turned to a werewolf. These were the only scars he had despite the abuse his body had gone through, for he was a werewolf through no fault of his own. His last scars were from Grayback marking him as a cursed creature. Yet the scars faded for the werewolf was dead and his body became whole again.

He sat up blinking and looked around with his intense blue eyes and saw he was in a Forest, he stood up and realized he was not alone, only then did his nakedness start to bother him but if it was Dora, well that would not matter if he was unclothed would it? He wished then for clothing and saw a set of navy robes on a tree and he grabbed them and tugged them on finding them soft and warm. He walked up to the person and saw a tall broad man clad in robes of green with merry coal black eyes and long black hair and beard. His skin was the color of dark oak and he bowed to Remus, Remus bowed in return ad he felt this was the correct thing to do.

"Hello, not expecting you here yet." The man said.

"I am dead though aren't I?" Remus asked running a hand through his hair, he had to be dead as the last thing he remembered before coming here was a flash of green light. "Where is Dora?"

"Well yes but you are not _suppose _to be dead. Word came from above that you are needed but I better let her tell you." The man replied.

"Who is that?" Remus asked.

"Well she is called Fate, now before you get started she is the one who deals with cases like yours. Most time things are allowed to play out but when one has a destiny they agreed to before birth like you well then she steps in." The man said.

"Who are you sir?" Remus asked.

"Me? I am Mercury, a messenger not a god." Mercury said then at the look from Remus, "expecting the Greek version of tall tanned beardless youth? You human mortals can be strange."

Remus did not say anything but followed Mercury down a path to a castle that looked a lot like Hogwarts yet with its own differences. He was led in and up several flights of stairs to a door, up one last set of stairs and into a tower office. It was a comfortable office that reminded Remus of his grandmother's office so long ago when he was a boy and visited his grandparent's small home with its one tower. Comfortable purple armchairs with lace dollies stood before a dark oak desk. There were books and toys on shelves around the office and a small play area with a small table and four chairs. Light came from four tall windows and a fire burned merrily in a marble fireplace. Remus turned to a plump woman clad in a purple velvet gown her white hair piled up on her head.

"Hello dear please have a seat." Fate said.

"Where exactly am I?" Remus asked.

"A safe place, you my dear were not to die this soon." Fate said, "in fact so many that did die should not have."

"Harry is he alive?" Remus asked.

"Yes but the world is not how it should be, take a look if you will." Fate said handing over what looked like a mirror to Remus. "It may be hard for you to see this but you must."

Remus looked into the mirror and saw Harry defeat Voldemort, he saw all the dead and the damaged castle. He saw Harry get married and have his children and saw those children grow up and go to Hogwarts. Things seemed to be going well until a dark lord rose once more and even Harry could not hold this evil back. The dark lord caused a horrible war not only in the magical world but the muggle world, setting nations on nations and causing a horrible nuclear war. When all was said and done the world was devastated, there were hardly any muggles alive and the Wizarding world was all but gone. Remus put the mirror on the table with shaking hands looking up at Fate with wide blue eyes.

"Who was the dark lord that did this?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort, seems there was one more Horcrux left, not Harry, no not the dear boy."

"What is a Horcrux?" Remus asked.

"It's an object where a witch or wizard can store part of their soul. One has to commit an act of cold blooded murder to split the soul and with an evil ritual bind it to an object."

"So Voldemort made one?" Remus asked. "No you said more than one, of course he could not make anything easy could he?"

"No, more than one, he in fact made seven." Fate replied, "normally I would not give this much information but I have been told by HIM that I must."

"Very well what are they?" Remus asked.

"Tom Riddle's aka Voldemort's school diary, that is already destroyed so that leaves the Gaunt family ring, Slytherin locket, Hufflepuff cup, Ravenclaw diadem, harp of Gryffindor, and Nagini."

"Voldemort's familiar, that is mad." Remus said.

"You will want to work with Sirius Black once he is exonerated, but I must warn you to not let anyone know you are from the future, you do and you will die in that instant understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Remus said, "I will tell no-one."

"So are you ready to go back?"

"Yes, I am." Remus said meaning it.

"Good, it will not be easy but you will make the difference, you will have to help train Harry and others not just to fight but to kill."

"I cannot kill or teach that." Remus said looking very upset, "I cannot do that."

"I said _kill_ not _murder_, a very real difference we, no you are at war Remus." She said handing him a list of names, "these men and women have to die, there is no hope for them, if they do not the human race goes and as I am Fate for the human race so go I."

"So this self preservation and not only because God told you to?" Remus said looking a bit ill then looking over the list, "why is Lucius Malfoy's name not on this list?"

"He can be turned, in fact he joined Voldemort to save the Wizarding world, you will gain something to convince him of this." Fate replied.

"What of Severus, is he a death eater?"

"He was and now is a slave for lack of a better word of Dumbledore, you will help get him free. Dumbledore means well by him but refuses to give him the freedom he deserves."

"How can I do all this?" Remus said, "I am but a poor werewolf!"

"You will have help, but you can and will do this, Harry needs you. The world needs you, Mercury will send you notes on what you need to do as well."

"Alright why so much help, you are Fate, why would Fate do all this?" Remus asked.

"Well it's a bit hard to explain but as Fate I am suppose to help human history go right. I help keep time travel from changing history as how can mankind learn if time is meddled with all the time? However, I also am allowed to send back those that were suppose to help make the world a better place but were for some reason or other not able to the first time. I send them back with their memories but as I stated before they are not allowed to state they are from the future or make themselves seers or prophets."

The look on Remus's face was one of sorrow and shock and Fate did feel for him. She was not the cold manipulative creature that human history painted her as. No she was good and kind and caring and wanted only the human race to succeed. She had been given this job soon after the human race had messed up so badly God had flooded the whole earth. It seemed the human race could not be fully left on its own and there would be times she would be needed to step in. Now she had to tell Remus about Dumbledore and she did. She made it clear to him she did not believe Dumbledore was evil but his soul was so badly hurt he needed help to heal. It was why he had made so many mistakes, working on your own and not trusting did that she mused.

"So he is evil." Remus said after she had finished her tale.

"No he is not, just hurting horribly, you know pain and can help him." Fate said gently to the werewolf, "he will need you but at first he will not be happy. He might be angry at first but in the long run he will listen to you."

"He will blast me to ash if I confront him!" Remus said.

"Not when he sees how you teach and take care of all his students most notably Harry. You see he loves Harry like his own and well he gave him over to his aunt and uncle believing they would love him as their own."

"They did not." Remus said, "they were cruel and wicked to him!"

"The headmaster refuses to accept that as if he did he would blame himself, but you will find a way to help him. The world is hurting, most notably the magical world and you are one that can help began the healing process." At the look on Remus's face she went on, "yes I know you are but one person but you know how to work with others. You don't know your power but you have to get over your insecurities and help others."

"I can do that." Remus said quietly, "I will go back."

"Good Mercury please take Remus to the door." Fate said as Mercury came into the room.

"Yes Fate." Mercury said.

"Oh and Remus one more thing, teach Severus to laugh again." Fate said.

"That is a challenge I gladly except!" Remus said grinning.

Mercury led Remus down the stairs and to as small door. He gave Remus a smile of encouragement and Remus smiled back before he opened the door and stepped through. That was the last thing he remembered for a time as he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is Remus and Fate and his turn to go back and set things right as they should be. With his knowledge of the future this is going to be good. Now this is not going to be a Dumbledore bashing fic, while he has made a lot of mistakes instead this is going to be a fiction to help him heal. He desperately needs to as I see him as a very depressed man behind his smiles and twinkling eyes. He doesn't mean to hurt others but he does and his refusal to trust has got him to make huge mistakes. Remus will help him and others to heal as well. Oh and yes he will have to kill and teach others to as well as this is war! There is a difference from killing and murder as most of us know well._

**Oh and the little button at the bottom? Do press and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Longbottom Lodge

Chapter Two: Longbottom Lodge:

Remus woke slowly, he was lying on something soft and was covered with warm bedclothes. Thoughts of a startled voice, then kind hands wrapping him in blankets, a hot bath, being tucked in bed came to him. If memory served him correctly he was in someone's home just after he had undergone a change, but who's house? He opened his eyes and moved slowly as he knew from experience he would be in pain from his transformation. The only consolidation to his condition was the fact he would not scar, no his "furry little problem" would cause him to rip himself up if he could not get a hold of someone else. Though he would be sore and in pain for a time the outward signs would not be there except for him looking tired and sick. The only scars he had were from Grayback that first time when he was bit.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. It was a comfortable room with cream colored walls, purple curtains and bed coverings with dark oak floors, wainscoting and trim. There was a wardrobe in the corner and the curtains were drawn so that the light of the day was kept mostly out. Even so Remus had very good eyesight in dim light and could see everything clearly. He lay back and looked up as the door to the room opened and a tall woman clad in a long blue gown, her light brown hair piled up on her head came into the room. She was older with sharp features and sharp brown eyes, she looked over at Remus and put her hands on her hips. Remus knew who this was, it was Augusta Longbottom, Frank Longbottom's mother and Neville Longbottom's grandmother. Remus realized he was naked under the bedclothes and he blushed though he knew Mrs. Longbottom probably had not put him to bed herself and could not see anything as it was.

"Good to see you awake." She said putting a tray down on the nightstand by Remus's head. "Algernon, he likes to be called Algy brought you here. He found you in one of his outbuildings this morning, he knows as do I what you are, has for years."

"I can leave ma'am." Remus said expecting to get kicked out now.

"Don't be silly, not as if you could help what you are, I see you have something Filius made you, a muzzle, he is simply the best with charms." Mrs. Longbottom said, "you may stay as long as needed."

"I can work, so I can pay you back for your hospitality." Remus said.

"Nonsense, but if you want to earn your keep you could see about helping my grandson, Neville is not the brightest boy but maybe you can help out with that." Mrs. Longbottom said.

"Yes ma'am." Remus replied.

He looked down at the bedspread and wondered why the formidable Longbottom widow wanted to help him. He was a monster, a dark creature and he was dangerous he knew that much. He also knew about the future and had to see about Harry too. Yet he was so tired right now and just wanted to rest as his body still ached from the change. He looked sad and Mrs. Longbottom looked at him with a hint of concern. She may have had her faults, what human didn't? But she did not fear this werewolf, she reasoned if Dumbledore let him go to Hogwarts then he was not an evil werewolf, unlike Grayback. Besides he had a muzzle it seemed to keep him more or less tame and he was very bright, she knew that. She hoped he could help her grandson as so far he was not living up to Gryffindor house, he was far too timid!

"I don't mind what you are boy, heavens if Dumbledore let you go to Hogwarts and you never harmed another student then you are welcome here." Mrs. Longbottom said, "besides it would be good to have someone close to my son here."

"Thank you ma'am." Remus said.

"Well Neville will be here tomorrow, school will be out then and you can meet him." Mrs. Longbottom said, "today you rest and eat."

"Yes ma'am." Remus said.

He wondered if Fate had something to do with this but realized she already had done something by letting him go back in time in the first place! He rested the whole day and the next day he was able to get up. He got a shock when he was given clothing and robes that had belonged to Frank Longbottom. Mrs. Longbottom had them fitted to him and refused to let him have the rags he had been wearing before. Humbled he waited in the sitting room of the manor for Mrs. Longbottom to get back with Neville. He remembered all that Fate had told him and he wondered when he was to see Harry, would he have to wait for the train ride back to school? For now he waited and nibbled at the plate of meat and cheese left for him and took a sip of tea. He stood up when the front door opened and got his first good look (or second first look) at Neville Longbottom.

"Neville dear this is the tutor that will be helping you this summer." Gran said bringing the young man into the house, "this is Remus Lupin, Remus this is my grandson Neville."

"Hello Neville, I knew both your parents and I must say you look so like both your parents." Remus said getting Neville to beam.

"Hello sir, pleased to meet you." Neville said shaking Remus's hand.

Remus was surprised that Mrs. Longbottom wanted him to help her grandson. Then again despite her formidable exterior and the way she had raised her grandson (who had buried his magical talent so deep everyone feared he was a squib) she had a good heart. She did not share the same prejudices that many did about werewolves having been one of the few from magical England to travel all over the world. Her travels had ended when her son and daughter in law were driven insane and she was left with her grandson to raise. She loved Neville but did not know what to do with such a fearful near-squib child. She had been glad that he had finally shown magical talent (though not really happy he was dropped as he was) and so made sure he had the best to go to Hogwarts, she had even given Neville his father's wand to use at school!

"What is it you wish me to tutor Neville in madam?" Remus asked.

"Defense, Hogwarts has not taught him what he needs to know, how is my grandson to live up to his parents if he cannot defend himself?"

"I can do that madam." Remus said. "I will need to see what he knows first then we can began the lesions."

He waited until the next day to start training Neville. He saw how nervous the young boy was and so he spent some time to get to know the boy. Neville found he could trust the kind werewolf and so he opened up to him like he had not felt he could with his own family. It was clear though he had been hiding when Bellatrix and her crew came to torture his parents he had seen everything. No wonder the poor boy was so scared all the time! It had been Moody who had found him after Bellatrix and the others had left sobbing and got the story out of him. Publically it was his parents who had identified the Lestranges and Crouch but it was Neville who had been the only sane one to do so. Neville started to cry and Remus put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I want to kill her, and them they had no right to do that!" Neville sobbed.

"No they did not, nor did you deserve to have to see that and at such a young age too!" Remus said.

"How do you cope with this?" Neville said, "how do you block the horrible images?"

"Well my parents helped me when I was bit," Remus said, "I find prayer works, I am Christian you know."

"We are too." Neville said, "but why would God allow such things to happen?"

"God gives all free will, some people use it for good some for evil and will suffer for what they did." Remus said, "have you never spoke to your gran about any of this?"

"I-I guess I did not want her to worry." Neville said looking down at his boots. "Took me until my uncle dropped me to manifest any magic and then only to save my life."

"You know that not all magic is bad right?" Remus asked him.

"Yes but I cannot seem to cast spells as I would like, I try and try and they seem to come out all wrong!" Neville said.

"Show me." Remus asked then he saw the worn but still useful wand of Neville's "is that yours or your father's?"

"My father's." Neville said.

"Hmm show me what you can do, I might be able to help." Remus replied.

Neville showed him what he had learned and it was clear he was struggling. The wand was all wrong for him and was not working well for him at all. He could cast the simplest of spells but many times Remus had to put up a shield charm as a spell went wrong. It was clear Neville needed him here more than Harry did at the moment. Remus knew exactly what Neville needed but how to speak to madam Longbottom about it? He looked up as an owl flew down and perched on the bench he was seated at and stuck out her leg with a letter. He took the letter, gave a few treats to the owl and read the letter.

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope your first full day awake is going well. Your first mission is to get Hagrid a new wand along with Neville Longbottom. You will find madam Longbottom accepting of this. I know you do not wish to do this but you must is to kill Barty Crouch Jr. and his father. Do not use magic as it will be traced back to you, as you have lived in the muggle world you will know what weapons to use._

_Mercury._

So he was to help Hagrid get a new wand, that part did make since. Hagrid had been acquitted as of last year and magic was really needed for teaching any subject. He thought on how to kill Barty Crouch Jr. and knew the simplest way would be the best. He would just have to buy a handgun from the black market (he could not go through legal channels to get it) and take care of Crouch that way. He saw how upset Neville was and knew the boy was really trying hard. He gave Neville an encouraging smile and went to lunch with the boy. Neville picked at his food and Remus had to ease the boy's misery at once.

"How did Neville do this morning?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Well he knows his spells but his wand does not work for him." Remus said, "I have no doubt it will in the future once he is trained up but for now he needs his own wand."

"It is his father's wand you know." Gran said.

"Yes well it will be a great second wand for him in a few years but now he needs his own."

He would have continued but another letter came for him with the Hogwarts seal. He hoped Dumbledore did not want him to come to the school this early. He read the letter and smiled grimly, Fate must have nudged the old man to ask him to take Hagrid to Diagon alley to get him a wand and train him in spells before the new school year. Remus gave the owl some of his ham from his sandwich, stroked the bird's feathers and wrote a quick reply before letting the bird have a drink of his pumpkin juice before it flew off with his reply. Things had changed so much already and he wondered what would change for him next.

"I can take him as soon as Hagrid can get away, I have to help Hagrid get a wand too." Remus said, "if that is alright with Neville."

"Yes sir, I would like that very much!" Neville replied.

"Splendid, I will tell Hagrid!" Remus said beaming.

Neville looked so much happier, now he had an explanation of why things went wrong with his wand he no longer looked so sad. It was not him at all but the wand, it was not a match to him at all and he needed to get his own. Some witches and wizards could use a family wand very well with no problem but their were many who could not. Like Neville and Neville was grateful he was not hopeless as he felt in school. In fact if one looked at his essays he wrote he had a very firm grasp of magic knowledge and knew why and how a spell worked, he just had a hard time getting the practical part down. Yet now there was hope in his life that he could be as powerful as his parents or maybe even more powerful!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That afternoon Remus went to London and found a gun on the black market. He hated killing, it was not as if he had not killed before, he had. Just not like this and how he hated it. Yet he knew this was war and in war people died. He went to a muggle store and picked up a set of black clothes (he had a small advance from his parents, last time he had done nothing with it not caring about his appearance at all, now however he had much to do) that included a black ski mask. He got a satchel he charmed with an extendable charm and exchanged his clothing for the black clothing. He Apparated outside the village that the Crouches lived in and said a quick prayer of forgiveness for what he had to do.

He waited until evening to head to the house the evening shadows keeping him invisible. He came on the house and braced himself for what he had to do. He used some picklocks to get into the house and found the Crouches in the kitchen. At least one of them that is, Winky was by her master and did not see him as he stood in the shadows. He felt sick as he watched Crouch Sr. look up in shock and go for his wand and he raised his handgun and shot him dead. Crouch Jr. threw off his cloak and dove for his father's wand but was too slow and two late Remus shot him dead. Winky was too stunned to do anything and so Remus was able to Apparate out of the house.

He was disturbed at how easy it all had been but then none in the magical world expected muggle weapons. Correction none in most of the European magical world expected muggle weapons, those in the Americas and Asia did. He changed back to his robes, put his weapons and muggle clothes in a secret compartment of his satchel behind his books and headed back to Longbottom Lodge. He knew he had quite a few more to kill but he hated that part of what he had to do this second time around. Yet if it saved the innocent he was willing to risk his soul to do so.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Alright many may be confused why Fate put Remus in time where he is. She can change some things as she stated in last chapter but some things did have to stay the same. As the Dursleys in cannon were not exactly abusive, true they did keep Harry in a cupboard and dress him in his cousin's castoffs but JKR made it clear he was not starved or beaten, nor will he have been by them here in this story either. Harry will need what he learned in his years with the Dursleys for how he acts in the future. You could say Harry lived far better than Cinder-Ella did as he at least had a bed and food not a chimney and scraps as she did. _

_There is a reason of course having Remus use muggle weapons, first the magical world (at least in Britain) would not be able to trace something like this. Second it would get the magical world to realize just how dangerous muggles are and most to figure out how to work with them for in all reality they cannot defeat them even if they want to. There really are too many of use compared to the Wizarding world._

**Remember I make no money from this and get paid only in reviews from you the kind reader.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Harry

_FatedLunar: Apparation from what JKR said is not traceable to the user but other magic would be. Remus Apparated outside the village and walked to the Crouch home. Yes this is after COS._

_Azphxbrd: I promise that the reason Crouch Sr. had to die will be explained all in good time._

_Yellow14: All in good time about Crouch Sr. _

Chapter Three: Meeting Harry:

It was a week before Remus could go to Diagon Alley with Neville, Sirius Black had escaped having seen Scabbers aka Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail in the papers (though only Remus knew that at this time). Add to that the fall out of the death of the Crouches and Mrs. Longbottom was not willing to let Neville go anywhere until she was sure it was safer. The ministry had questioned the poor elf but had not been able to charge her with a thing and so Remus was now trying to find a way to buy her as his elf. He did not need an elf but it would be nice to help her out. Remus met Hagrid at Ollivander's and the half giant was beaming as he was so very happy to get a new wand while Neville was a bit nervous.

"Ah Remus so glad t' see yeah!" Hagrid said, "glad you could come t' help me with this."

"Well not only that but Neville needed a new wand too, his gran was kind to allow me to stay with her before school. I am returning the favor by tutoring Neville, found he needed his own wand as he still has a bit to go before he can use his father's outright."

"I do my best sir." Neville said blushing.

"I know you do, but a wizard needs his own wand, powerful wizards can use others wands and the fact you did get spells out of it at all shows in a few years you will be able to use it and master it." Remus said.

"You think so, I mean I am not very strong magically." Neville said.

"Nonsense, just need a bit of training you do, ye will do just fine now ye got Remus, er professor Lupin t' help ye."

"Ah Mr. Longbottom you are nearly three years late." Came the voice of Ollivander at Remus's elbow, Remus had heard him come up and so he was the only one who did not jump. "But we can get you sorted out."

"Hagrid needs a new wand, you know he is a professor now." Remus said.

"Good , good one I finish with Mr. Longbottom I will get Mr. Hagrid a wand." Ollivander said.

He measured Neville and then started to look for wands. He went through quite a few handing them to Neville only to snatch them back. Finally he handed him a cherry and unicorn hair eleven inches and Neville waved it causing red and gold sparks to fly out. Satisfied Ollivander gave the wand to Neville instead of wrapping it up like he did for the first years. It was Hagrid's turn and he got up nervous to see what Ollivander would find for him. It took far less time as Ollivander found a nice oak wand with dragon heartstring core. The two wizards paid for the wands and Hagrid insisted on buying all ice cream at Fortescue.

It was at that moment that Remus saw things had really changed by his coming back. For some reason Harry Potter was sitting at a table eating a large ice cream sundae and studying. Hagrid walked over as did Neville and Remus and they all took a seat at his table. Harry looked up startled but at seeing Neville he smiled and grinned at seeing Hagrid. Well maybe he could do something about this, maybe madam Longbottom would not mind having Harry come stay? He could only ask, speaking of which as soon as his large chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup, dried coconut, whip cream, nuts and a cherry came he took a few bites letting Neville ask the questions.

"So Harry why are you here?" Neville asked.

"Staying here for the summer, I er had a fall out with my aunt and uncle." Harry said.

"They did not hurt you did they?" Hagrid said, "I will go an' fix them fer yeah."

"Um well it's not them it's me actually, I er accidently blew up my aunt." Harry stammered out.

"You blew up your aunt Petunia?" Remus said nearly choking on his sundae.

"No sir, my uncle's sister aunt Marge, she said some horrible things about my parents and I guess I just could not take it. It was an accident and well I ran and the minister said I had to stay here." Harry replied, then Harry looked up sharply at Remus, "I am sorry sir but who are you?"

"Oh right sorry I am Remus Lupin, and you are?"

"As if you don't know, Harry Potter." Harry said then he flushed, "oh sorry sir, just everyone knows me for something I don't remember doing."

"No I understand completely." Remus said and he did.

"I would have gone to the Weasleys but they are on vacation in Egypt." Harry said.

"Well you could come stay with me." Neville said shyly, "I mean there is not much to do and gran is strict but she cares and all."

"You would want me to stay with you?" Harry asked.

"If it that is aright I mean if you don't want to."

"I would love to, if your gran would have me." Harry replied grinning.

Remus was so happy he would have jumped for joy. Here he had a chance to see Harry everyday and even teach him about his family! He hoped Harry would not hold his being a werewolf against him but Neville did not and he knew as his gran had told him. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and paid for the floo and made a private fire-call to Longbottom Lodge.

"Remus why are you calling?" Mrs. Longbottom asked looking very worried. "Is Neville alright?"

"Neville is fine madam, I just ran into Harry Potter, seems he is staying in Diagon Alley for the summer." Remus said.

"Whatever for?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Said something about leaving his relations, he accidently blew up his aunt." Remus said, "she insulted his parents."

"Well good for him, should not be with those muggles anyway." Mrs. Longbottom replied, "he is not alone in the alley is he?"

"Well Tom the barkeep keeps an eye out for him…"

"You will bring him here, the boy cannot be left on his own!" Mrs. Longbottom said. "I can care for him here."

"Yes madam, oh and I need to train Hagrid, he just got his wand."

"You will have him come here, you can train him and work with the boys, keep them out of trouble." Mrs. Longbottom replied.

"Yes ma'am."

Remus went back to the teens and Hagrid at the table and relayed his news. Harry grinned as if he could not believe his luck and Neville was extremely happy. Remus took a good look at Harry, and frowned, he did not like how Harry was dressed, the clothes were too big, not really wore out but they were not his, that would have to change. He left Neville with Hagrid as he went with Harry to get his things, as he helped Harry pack he saw more of his clothes and all were oversized and in bad shape.

"Harry you are not planning on wearing these, these rags are you?" Remus asked.

"What is wrong with them?" Harry asked getting a bit defensive.

"Harry I need to tell you a few things." Remus said sitting on the bed, "I was good friends of your parents and I know the place your father had in the world. I cannot let the son of James and Lily go about clad like that, you deserve better."

"You don't have to buy me anything." Harry said blushing.

"No but I can show you how to shop, I have no money Harry or believe me I would buy you the world you mean that much to me." Remus said.

"Then why didn't you come before to take me from the Dursleys?" Harry snapped getting angry, "why didn't you try? You know they hate me? Locked me in a cupboard for the first ten years I lived with them?"

"I could not Harry." Remus said sadly glad that Harry at least was open enough to tell him some about his life before Hogwarts. "I so wanted to but I couldn't."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Harry shouted.

"Because I am a werewolf!" Remus said in anguish. "The ministry banned me!"

"Oh, so you were banned by the ministry?" Harry asked calming down at once, "they would not let you take me?"

"No or be near you, even now they would not like it." Remus said sadly.

"Oh hang the ministry! I want you in my life if you were good friends with my parents! I don't care if you are a werewolf!" Harry said.

"You mean that?" Remus said.

"I do, I really do, please don't leave me." Harry begged and found himself enveloped in a warm kind hug.

"I will not Harry, I will do all I can to stay with you." Remus said, after a time he pulled back, "now why don't we see about that shopping?"

Harry grinned and got up finishing packing, he watched as Remus sent his trunk and cage to Longbottom Lodge and followed him out to the alley. The shopping was fun as Remus was practical and knew not only how to make a galleon stretch but how to do so and still get quality clothing. Harry soon found himself the proud owner of a new pair of black dragonskin boots, four pairs of jeans, several tee shirts, some hoodies in green, maroon and black, new under things both summer and winter and some button down shirts in white and gray. He got a new set of dress robes in olive green with maroon buttons. Harry was happy to dress in his new clothes and was walking down the alley when he saw the ophthalmologist shop.

"Hang on I want to get rid of these if I may?" Harry asked.

"New glasses then?" Remus asked.

"Yes, something less heavy than these." Harry said.

An hour later he had new round glasses in sliver frames and smaller than his last ones. The world was a bit sharper as his old glasses were outdated by at least three years. As they were walking back to where Hagrid and Neville waited a man saw them and stared. The man was one Severus Snape, a black clad, black haired black-eyed pale man with large hooked nose watching them. He recognized Remus and then Severus nearly snarled in anger, the brat that was with Remus was none other than Harry Potter! Severus just realized this next year had just got far, far worse for him. Or so he thought, he was really being foolish but that would come out later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry hit the ground with a bump and got up a bit bruised, he was sure he did not much like Portkeys at the moment as he brushed the dirt and bits of grass off himself. He looked up and got his first good look at Longbottom Lodge. It was a long low home with two floors and one lone tower at one end. It looked like a modest country estate with warm stone walls with a large level lawn at the front of the house. He could see extensive greenhouses around the side of the house and orchards beyond that. There was a small lake surrounded by trees and Harry loved the house at once. Neville looked over at him nervously as Harry took it all in.

"It's not much but well it's home." Neville said.

"It's amazing, I don't even have a manor house." Harry said.

"That is true." Remus said, "you have money Harry but the Potter manor house was leveled in the war with Grindelwald. Your grandfather managed to save a few of the family heirlooms and they are in storage."

"That means you have an estate." Neville said, "wonder if it is a working one like ours, well ours is a bit small."

"I like it though." Harry said, "feels like home."

"Thank you!" Neville said beaming.

Remus followed the teens and smiled, seeing Harry this early and having him here at the lodge was turning out to be wonderful for him. All the years he had been forced to stay away from Harry, the madness and depression that had settled on him still was at the back of his mind. However he had this second chance, he was no longer the half mad with grief wizard who had made several horrible mistakes the last time around. This time he would do better even if, no when it called for him to kill. That part of the deal he hated but he knew he had no choice in the matter. Neville walked into the small main hall and into the drawing room where his gran was seated.

Harry saw a stately woman clad in a long gown of deep maroon her hair tied up in a bun on her head. She certainly looked formidable when she walked up to Harry. She looked him over and Harry felt nervous as she took in his attire. Harry knew Neville looked better than him, he wore his dove gray robes with moss green buttons much better than he wore his own robes. Mrs. Longbottom did not look at his scar and for that Harry was grateful. She took his hand with a small but strong hand and smiled at him.

"You look so much like your parents, mostly your mother." Mrs. Longbottom said, "you have your father's hair and eyesight but your mother's features."

"I thank you Mrs. Longbottom." Harry said. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"I could not let you stay on your own in Diagon Alley. With you here I can see what education you are lacking in our world." Mrs. Longbottom said, "I owe it to your parents, they were such good friends of Neville's parents."

"Will Harry be staying by me?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Yes, why don't you show him his rooms?" Gran said.

Harry followed Remus up to his rooms and looked around them in awe, he was surprised that he even had his own small bathroom complete with toilet and a nice deep tub! The room was done in blues and the bed was fit for a prince he thought. Seeing the awe in Harry's face saddened and brought happiness to Remus all at once. One thing was for sure once he was able to exonerate his friend and have Sirius gain custody he would have a long talk with the Dursley family. Right now he watched as Harry took in his room here and saw that the elves had already put away Harry's clothes. Harry washed up and went down to dinner and it was clear though he had some manners he really had a lot to learn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Hermione saw Harry's snowy white owl fly into her bedroom and she took the letter from the bird's foot. She stroked the bird's soft feathers getting her to coo a bit when she scratched her on her favorite part of her head. She liked Harry, he was smart but she knew now he lacked much in the way of confidence. She had spoke to her mother and read books on psychology and knew Harry, though a kind sweet boy suffered from his families lack of love for him. So she was happy to read his letter and she grinned as she read his letter as clearly his lot had changed. She was not happy to hear he had blown up his aunt but was happy he was staying with Neville, she knew his gran would take care of Harry even if she was a bit strict. When she read Harry wanted to see her she ran down the stairs to where her mother was as she had a rare day off from work.

"Mum Harry wants me to go see him." Hermione said, "can I go?"

"His relations don't have a problem?"

"He is not staying with them, he is with Neville Longbottom." Hermione said.

"Neville, is he the boy who is good with plants?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"He is, can I see Harry and Neville?" Hermione said, "the fireplace is hooked up to the floo network."

"Yes of course you may, just let me know when you are going." Mrs. Granger said.

The next day Hermione came through the floo, brushed the ash off her pink robes and turned to the two boys waiting for her. She grinned at seeing how well Harry looked, true the robes really helped as did the glow on his face. She saw a man with light brown hair streaked with gray, blue eyes in a tanned face clad in blue robes walk up behind him smiling and she wondered if he had something to do with this. Even Neville looked really happy and she wondered what had happened to turn him from an unhappy boy to this grinning happy boy.

"I am glad to see you!" Harry said letting her hug him.

"It's only been a little over a week Harry." Hermione said then she shook Neville's hand, "thank you so much for letting me come, your house is amazing."

"Thank you Hermione!" Neville said beaming.

"So you are Hermione Granger." Remus said walking up, "I have heard quite a bit about you from both Harry and Neville. I am Remus Lupin."

"Well you are brilliant." Neville said blushing as Hermione turned to both boys a questioning look on her face. "We told him how smart you are."

"Yea and fun to be with." Harry added. "Neville was going to take us flying to show us the estate."

"I am still not very good at flying." Neville admitted.

"Well I am not very good myself, bet you are better than me." Hermione said.

"Well compared to a Potter no-one is a good flyer, this one was flying at fifteen months, his mother went from terrified to thrilled." Remus said. "He very nearly killed the cat on several occasions."

"I was flying at fifteen months?" Harry said looking a bit shocked.

"Yes oh my you nearly killed the family cat on several occasions, I remember one time you broke a vase and then the cat climbed me to get away from you!" Remus said grinning, "those were the days before…"

"I am still here." Harry said quietly as Remus saddened remembering his lost friends, "you said if I did all my studies you would teach me, us some pranks?"

"Pranks?" Hermione said looking a bit shocked.

"Of course! Why with your brains I know that Harry, Neville and Ron will never fail at good pranks!" Remus said, "I was the brains in school and if not for me well I doubt our little club could have done as well as they did."

Hermione was torn, on the one hand she wanted to obey the rules and not deviate from them. Yet on the other she really wanted to let loose and enjoy herself. Remus smiled to himself, he had been a lot like Hermione in school and it took three other boys to cure him of that. It still hurt him deeply that Peter who he had loved like a brother had done what he did. He had been so smart and had instigated many pranks himself. No-one but the marauders had understood him and in the end even they had not. Peter was evil through and through there was no doubt about that.

"So you did pranks in school?" Hermione said her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh yes, but there are rules to pranks that I believe should be followed." Remus said summoning the brooms. "First do no harm, never harm another with a prank. Second make sure it is funny, dyeing a Slytherin's hair red or green is funny, hiding or dyeing his familiar is not. Third and you must remember this, never ever prank a professor, unless it is April Fools and then not excessively."

"I would not mind doing something to Snape, he is a git." Harry said.

"Oh what does he do?" Remus asked knowing he had to get this stupid fuel between house Potter and house Snape to stop.

"Takes points, shouts at us, calls us stupid." Harry said.

"He does not make you do lines at the board?" Remus asked, "or get up in front of the school and apologize for causing danger in his classes? He doesn't use a ruler does he?"

"No, but he gives detentions and makes us scrub cauldrons and cut up flobberworms and toads!" Neville said and he frowned as Remus laughed, "it's not funny!"

"Ah old Slughorn wore off on him after all!" Remus said. "Never thought ol' Snape would be so nice."

He went on to explain as they went on their ride over the estate about most potions masters and mistresses that took on teaching positions. They were surprised that Snape really was nice as potions masters went, in fact many potions masters where known as much for their tempers as their work. Slughorn had trained under Flamel, one of the rare few that could say they had and he had gone on to take Snape as his apprentice teacher for two years before he retired. Snape had studied under Jigger before that and got his mastery only six months after he got out of Hogwarts and he was a well known potions master the world over, despite the defense and history posts Hogwarts really did have the best professors in the world.

Hermione found she enjoyed the flight, it was not like the old wobbly brooms she used at school. She could fly quite well but had not fully enjoyed it until now. The broom she was using was not top of the line but it was far better than the school brooms. The manor had a small hamlet of ten homes of all witches and wizards, a working farm that was planted with magical plants and herbs and foodstuffs. Massive greenhouses where the majority of the Longbottom wealth came from the sales of the plants needed in potions. A small lake and forest and of course the orchard that served both the manor house and the small hamlet. They landed under a tree and Remus brought out a book and handed it to Hermione who took it and after reading the title very nearly hugged him. It was a copy of _Manners and Magic_ by Mary Brighton.

"I got that too." Harry said, "Remus is making me study it too."

"Oh Harry this is just what I need, I mean I know manners and such my parents taught me but not the magical world etiquette."

"You know what would be funny?" Harry said grinning, "sending Ron a copy, I would pay to see the look on his face."

"You are mean." Neville said laughing.

"Still I am going to send him a copy." Harry said, "make it look like it came from Fred and George."

"Harry that is not nice!" Hermione said.

"It was not nice when they charmed my bed to consume me last year!" Harry replied. "This is payback, besides I have a potions book in mind to send them as a peace offering."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and started in on her book while Neville laughed. Harry talked with Remus and it was clear he loved learning about his parents. He found out he was most like his mother, he had her brains (when he used them) and her empathy. He had his father's flying skills and both his parent's since of humor. Remus was so very glad he was able to have this time with Harry, he hoped this time around he could help change things for the better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I had to bring Harry in as he could not be left at his aunt and uncles or left on his own in Diagon alley. Having Harry have Remus to trust and bond to is important to this fiction. Remus needed Harry and vice versa. Remus will be the solid strong guardian figure not wracked with guilt this time around. He has a chance to change things and that is what he will do. _

_Now as Remus helped Harry shop they got good quality clothes but nothing too major. Besides I am not the biggest shopper and don't see what Harry would do with ten pairs of jeans twenty tee shirts and on and on. To me that is a bit wasteful, I buy only what I need when I clothes shop and you better believe I know how to stretch a dollar and get a good deal. Even though Harry has money he too would be a bit more frugal than someone else who had his money. His going off to buy tons of clothes is not his style, in fact we see that he still wears his cousin's casts-offs even in the Wizarding world in cannon! _

_So more family history for Harry here and of course Hermione is going to be here as well. When I read about how Snape teaches he seems actually nice for what he is teaching. Remember he expects his students to have read the texts, he expects magical students to be smarter than non-magical. I see him as strict but as fair as he can be without compromising his spying position later on. I know Jo says he is a bully but I don't see that, I see a drill sergeant in him yes but not a bully. He is not going to coddle students for fear of hurting their "fragile" self esteem. Yes he does favor Slytherin but it was McGonagall who broke rules to get Harry his broom for her Gryffindor team! Oh and yes Hermione will learn how to prank and of course with her brains she will be a perfect Marauder! She needs to learn how to have fun!_

**Oh and do leave a review, they do make my muse work harder you know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Defense Professor and Demento

_Grayphoenix: Loved your views on Snape, he is a tortured soul is he not? That and he deals with teaching students with ingredients that are highly volatile and like you said he is a spy and loner. I am going to change his life for the better with him protesting all the way of course! :)_

_Yellow14: Yes Hermione is going to be a prankster, she needs to have fun and the great thing is no-one will suspect her!_

_Swanpride: Yes Snape can be a bit mean but you have to admire his wit1_

_Beth5572: Thank you for your kind review!_

_Wandamarie: Thank you for your review!_

Chapter Four: Defense Professor and Dementors:

Remus was sitting under a tree when Dumbledore came to visit him. This too was different than last time when Dumbledore had hunted him down and offered him the defense job. Remus rose and greeted him and Dumbledore smiled a warm real smile. He was happy to find Remus here and Harry too with a family that cared about him! He did not want to believe that the Dursleys hated Harry and he did not know fully how they had raised him. He would find out but not today, no today he had a job offer for Remus. Yes Severus was very upset that once more he was overlooked and a dangerous creature was to teach and he had made his feelings very clear to Dumbledore very nearly quitting. Yet he had not as who would take care of his Slytherins?

Dumbledore as always needed a new defense professor and he had looked and looked but had not found anyone. He knew Severus would ask as he did each year and like each year he turned him down, he would never be able to find a potions master of his caliber to come and teach his students. Of course when Dumbledore brought up having Remus Lupin come teach and that he was going to find him and ask him to come Severus had exploded in rage. He screamed and ranted and raved and foamed even and swore he would quit but in the end he had come to Dumbledore and told him he had seen Remus with Harry Potter in Diagon Alley. That had led to Dumbledore tracking Remus down to Longbottom Lodge.

"Hello Remus good to see you here." Dumbledore said taking out his lemon sweets. "Lemon sherbet?"

"No thank you headmaster, I am so very lucky to be here, madam Longbottom is a great woman." Remus replied, "she even allowed Harry to stay here."

"How is Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was a bit quiet at first but he has started to open up, I have had to teach him about his place in the world as he did not know." Remus said, "but then I doubt he would have realized his father's place in the world. I am sure Lily did not tell her sister just who her husband was fully."

"No I am sure she did not, but I am here to offer you a job." Dumbledore said.

"History teacher?" Remus said his face brightening knowing that was not the job but playing along.

"No I need a defense teacher." Dumbledore said, "I know you would rather teach history but Binns will not leave and I don't have the heart to make him. You know a lot about defense, please say yes."

"I will come, but it is a hard job you ask, I know the role of the defense teacher, but I am sure you wanted someone who could help protect the school as well?" Remus said, "I want to speak to Severus, to let him know I will not let Black into the castle and will defend the school as best I can."

"He will come around." Dumbledore said.

"Well if he does not I cannot blame him, after what happened in our sixth year." Remus said, "he will make the Wolfsbane at least? I will pay him for it if he asks, in fact if he is at the school now I could come and speak to him?"

"Of course." Dumbledore said.

Remus was more nervous about this than anything. He knew Severus feared him and hated him, but if he could show Severus he was really on the side of light and good maybe he would not hate him so much. He let Mrs. Longbottom know where he was going and that he would be back later. Then he Apparated to Hogwarts with the headmaster. He looked up at the castle all kinds of emotions going through him, many happy wonderful memories, many sad as he remembered his lost friends. He walked up the path to the school and entered and realized Fate had it in for him as who should he run into but Severus Snape himself?

"Severus ah h-hello h-how are you?" Remus stammered out keeping his head lowered eyes down in sign of submission, he hoped Severus saw it for what it was.

"What is this mutt doing here headmaster?" Severus asked Dumbledore. "Had to rub it in did you?"

"Severus he needs to be here, he can help protect this school, I made a mistake with the last defense teachers but not this time."

"He is a monster headmaster!" Severus hissed.

"I promise to be good, please Severus give me a chance?" Remus pleaded.

"You step out of line wolf and I will have your transformed hide on my office floor!"

Now Severus had been having a good day, he had just finished up helping Poppy stock the infirmary as school began in five weeks. He could now work on his studies and such and he had even had been working with Hagrid on some wards around his hut against the Dementors. He was glad Hagrid had a wand, he knew Hagrid was a powerful wizard, he had managed spells with a broken wand for years (unofficially of course) and now with a new wand he was on par with any seventh year and had just finished his NEWTS. He was in fact forgetting one important thing, that of a certain werewolf coming to teach. He looked up and snarled as the werewolf came into the school and dared try to convince him he was submissive!

"Headmaster are you sure this is wise he is a friend of…"

"I am no friend of a traitor and murderer." Remus said, "I will not let Black get into this school Severus, I will take my job seriously. Which is why before I take this job there is something I must tell the headmaster."

"What could you possibly have of use to the headmaster?" Severus said coldly.

"Severus!" Dumbledore warned him.

"Well when I was at school we meaning James, Peter Sirius and I made a map as we learned a lot about the school. We found there are several tunnels out of the school. I can show you them and I think Filch would love to shut them up."

"Where is the map now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know sir, and no Severus we did not use it all the time, you know the Ravenclaws would have figured out about the map if we used it all the time."

"I see you could do the defense job, however if you step out of line just once Remus I will beat you myself you understand?" Severus hissed.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said.

"No he has a right headmaster." Remus said, "if it makes him feel better he can keep me in line as he wishes. Um there is one more thing Severus, I am going to need Wolfsbane and I will pay you Severus, I mean I haven't money but if you need me to work for it I will."

"So you wish to make me look bad?" Severus said coldly, "make it out that you have to pay for a potion from me that you need?"

"Please let me Severus, I owe you for being a git in school." Remus said.

"Yes you do, however you will not pay for the Wolfsbane but if I wish to test improvements on it you will take them." Severus said. "You understand me?"

"Of course, of course Severus." Remus said, "I would say you are a kind caring wonderful man but something tells me that would ruin your reputation among the students."

"They would not believe you anyway Lupin," Severus said glaring at Remus, "I still hate you, you know."

"Yes I do." Remus said hoping it was not fully true.

Remus went over the school with Filch after that with Severus trailing behind his robes billowing about him like a small black storm. His thin lips were drawn into a line in his pale face and his black eyes glittered as he followed the pair. He watched as Remus levitated a rock or two here, locked a wall into place and strengthened the wards around windows, doors and the like. He even helped mend cracks in the walls and windows to the outside and when done Snape was impressed though he did not show it. At least they would have a defense teacher this year with brains.

"I saw you with Potter in Diagon Alley." Severus said when Remus had finished his work.

"He is staying with Neville this summer, I am tutoring both boys." Remus said, "they are smart, both just needed a fire lit under them as it were."

"Teaching them any of your special skills are you?" Severus said coldly.

"Well humor is needed Severus," at the look from Severus he added, "besides they promised to follow some basic rules."

"What rules could those be?"

"No pranking professors, no jokes that could harm that sort of thing." Remus said, "we don't need anyone hurt do we?"

"What you did in the Shrieking shack…"

"I knew nothing of it, if I had I would have not allowed it." Remus said, "turning your robes red that is funny, having you turned into my chew toy not funny." At the wince of Severus, "if it will make you feel better I can get a handgun and silver bullets."

"You are an animal Lupin, dangerous and the headmaster will see it was a mistake to hire you." Severus hissed.

"I promise not to harm anyone I would rather be dead than hurt a child, you know that." Remus said holding out his hand, "truce please?"

"Very well truce." Severus said.

"Oh brilliant!" Remus said and actually hugged Severus.

He realized that was a mistake as Severus threw him off him and chased him out of Hogwarts aiming stinging hexes at the werewolf. Remus did deserve it but the hug had been funny at the time but the stinging hexes? Not so much as Severus made sure they hit his rear causing him to yelp in pain. He wondered if Lily had taught him how to weld that hex well (it was her trademark hex in school and beyond) as he realized he was not going to be able to sit comfortably for quite a long time. He made it to the gates, bowed to Severus and Apparated back to Longbottom Lodge. Severus went back to the school and set up wards to keep a certain werewolf out of his dungeons so he could have some peace this year.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry could not believe how fun his summer had been. True he had spent most of it studying and true he had read lots of books with Hermione. Together they learned all about Wizarding world customs and social standings. They learned about the magical races and Hermione took to learning all about house elves. The book they read about these helpful creatures was written by an Australian who had spent a lot of time working with and learning about each different magical being. Hermione found that the house elves loved to serve, in fact if they did not have a family to serve they could die. However much of what was done in Europe regarding house elves was wrong, treating them like slaves was not the right way to go about things.

That was not all, when Ron had come back he had actually read the book on manners and loved shocking Fred and George with what he learned. He still did not know it was really Harry who had sent the book and Harry was thinking of not even telling him now. Ron's rat was not doing well as he was stressed (Remus knew why of course) and so Remus had on hearing this from Harry kindly offered a cage he had charmed to be nice and dark and warm for the rat as stage one of his plan on trapping Wormtail. Ron had not shown him the rat as it was Harry who gave him the cage and Remus had to wait to get the rat. Still this would help as it was charmed to give Scabbers aka Wormtail a sense of security and hopefully get him to let his guard down.

Now they were on the train headed back to Hogwarts with Neville sitting by them Trevor in his new wicker basket charmed to keep him in and keep him happy as it was charmed so that he could have soil and plants he liked from home. Hermione had got Crookshanks in Diagon Alley as both cat and girl had found they liked each other and Crookshanks chose her. Hedwig dozed in her cage and Harry pulled out a pack of exploding Snap cards.

"I still don't know why you got that thing." Ron grumbled looking over at Hermione who had a very contented Crookshanks on her lap. "It's a monster!"

"He is not, he is sweet!" Hermione said, "besides he cannot get to Scabbers he is safe in the cage professor Lupin gave Harry to give you."

"Professor Lupin is brilliant." Neville said from where he sat by the window. "He stayed with me this summer, helped me learn some new stuff, I can even do a Patronus Charm now, his way of teaching it can make the Patronus a spell most students could do third year and up!"

"So can I." Harry said then at the look from Ron, "hey you got to go to Egypt and I bet you got to see some cool stuff."

"I did, there were some places mum would not let Ginny go, mad if you ask me, there were just mutated skeletons and stuff." Ron said. "Then again it might have given her ideas, she is scary when she gets mad."

"I will remember not to get her mad then." Harry said.

"That is the wisest thing I have ever heard you say Harry." Remus said from the doorway, "mind if I join you?"

"No Remus, I mean professor Lupin," Harry said, "Ron this is Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Ron Weasley."

"An honor to finally meet you." Remus said taking a seat and stifling a yawn as he was still tired from his change, "Harry has nothing but good things to say about you, how you came and rescued him last year and drove to school when you both missed the train last year."

"I almost got us expelled." Ron said turning a bit red, but you could tell he was pleased.

"Well you wanted to get to school, that is dedication, I am sure you will do great this year." Remus replied.

The teens would have found a professor sharing their compartment strange if they did not know Remus as well as they did. Ron soon warmed up to Remus and found he was a nice person, in fact he was very friendly and caring. Crookshanks even decided he liked Remus when Remus charmed his basket so that when the cat had to use it the basket was as comfortable as could be. Crookshanks took residence on Remus's lap and purred as Remus scratched his head in all the right places. Pretty soon though he fell asleep and the teens started to talk about their summer and what classes they would take once they got to school. Ron was surprised Harry would not be taking Divination instead taking ancient runes but he was pacified that Neville and Hermione would.

They woke Remus up in time for lunch, Neville pulled out a hamper of food to share and every one had quite the lunch. There were ham sandwiches, boiled eggs, cold chicken, treacle tart, chocolate cake, tea pumpkin juice and Coca Cola ™. They got sweets off the trolley and traded chocolate frog cards and played a few games of exploding snap. One of the highlights of the day came when the door to the compartment opened and Draco Malfoy looked in ready to cause trouble, that is until he saw Remus Lupin who woke from a doze to look up at the son of Lucius Malfoy. Draco stammered he had got the wrong compartment and fled with his friends. Harry just grinned at the look on Draco's face and shuffled the deck of cards and the teens went on with their game. A few hours later Harry looked up as the train slowed down and came to a stop.

"It's a bit early for us to be there." Harry said.

"You stay here, I am going to go have a word with the conductor." Remus said getting up, "wands out, be on the alert."

"There are people boarding the train." Neville said.

"You stay here," Remus said to the teens, "those are not people, they are Dementors from Azkaban, Harry, Neville, Hermione you know how to cast the Patronus."

"Yes sir." Neville replied looking a bit pale.

"Good, I am sorry Ron I could not teach you yet, but I will this year." Remus said, "I will be back, but take this and start eating it."

He handed each some chocolate and they did as he asked. He left and as soon as he did the lights went out. Harry felt scared, he knew what a Dementor was and what it could do and he did not want to face that. He cast the luminous spell and saw his friends looked just as scared. The door to the car opened and he saw a figure in rotting black robes enter the carriage.

"Sirius Black is not here." Neville said in a strange but strong voice, "go and leave us."

"What is that spell he taught you?" Ron asked weakly.

"Expecto Patronus." Harry said weakly as the world was starting to go black.

"Leave now!" Hermione said her wand pointed at the Dementor a fierce light in her eyes, "Expecto Patronus!"

A large silver otter burst from her wand and ran towards the Dementor and the Dementor glided away from the teens. Harry shook his head as if he had a fog in it and took a seat, he remembered Remus's lessons about eating chocolate after a Dementor attack and he did so eating several chocolate frogs. Remus came back and saw Ron looking at Hermione with awe and Harry calmly sitting chewing on chocolate.

"So what did I miss?" He asked.

"Hermione she cast a spell and this silver otter rushed the Dementor." Ron said.

"A full Patronus? Brilliant Hermione!" Remus said smiling, "against your first Dementor, you are indeed a very powerful witch Hermione."

"Thank you sir." Hermione replied beaming. "Harry and Neville were just about to cast theirs but I got to it first."

"I have to learn that spell, I really have to learn it." Ron said.

"You will, I promise you that." Remus said. "I have a new technique that seems to work for everyone I teach."

"I could not cast mine though." Harry said.

"That is because Hermione got to hers first." Neville replied.

"You should see Harry's, his is a stag." Hermione said.

"You can do fun things with them too, like annoy Percy." Harry said smirking trying to forget the horrors of the Dementor.

"Really you will have to show me that." Ron said perking up.

The train started back up and in short order came to the school. The four teens all got into a carriage together and went up to the castle in good spirits. Harry's mood was dampened as they went by the Dementors at the gate but Neville managed to cheer him up as they got to the castle. They got out of the carriages and entered the school only to be confronted right away by Draco Malfoy who looked as arrogant as ever. He had heard the rumors and wanted to know if they were true, a third year doing a Patronus charm? He was put out he had not learned that as of yet himself.

"So it true then?" He asked. "One of you cast a Patronus?"

"I did, Harry and Neville would have but I was too fast." Hermione replied.

"I don't believe Potter can cast a Patronus." Draco sneered.

"I can watch." Harry said taking out his wand.

He cast the spell and at once a large silver stag came out of his wand, now that there were no Dementors around he could do this easily. Draco stared wide-eyed as the stag walked around the hall gracefully. He was beautiful and it was a connection Harry had with his father, what he did not know was that all the male Potter's Patronus were stags and had been since Patronus were created. His was a five point and cheered up the hall quite a bit. That is until Severus Snape stepped up behind Harry and glared getting the hall to hush. Harry turned slowly but instead of scowling at Snape he did what Remus told him to do when meeting Snape, he grinned brightly at him. Severus glared down at him and Harry looked up at him innocently as he could.

"Spells in the entry hall Potter?" Severus said glaring at the boy for all he was worth.

"Well sir I wanted to cheer everyone up sir?" Harry replied, "Hermione chased a Dementor out of our compartment on the train it was brilliant sir, you should have been there."

"Get in the great hall now." Severus snarled.

"Yes sir!" Harry said cheerfully actually enjoying the look of puzzlement on Snape's face, this year was going to be fun! "I am so looking forward to potions this year, I have studied hard sir."

Ron was not sure what Harry was doing, he watched as Harry was so cheerful to Snape. Why was he so nice to Snape? Hermione on the other hand was pleased to see Harry being so polite and nice to Snape. Neville was smiling too, he was getting over his fear of Snape as he was doing as Remus taught him and picturing Snape in various outlandish costumes. All four friends took a seat at the Gryffindor table and the twins sat by them.

"Harry that was brilliant!" Fred said.

"Yes the Patronus was great but you completely bewildered our dear potions master!"

"Thanks guys, that was the idea." Harry said grinning.

"You are being nice to professor Snape to annoy him?" Hermione huffed.

"That is brilliant," Ron said, "hey if I did that he would really be annoyed right?"

"Yea and he could not take as many points!" Neville added.

"Harry you are brilliant." Ron said, "this year is going to be great."

Harry enjoyed the sorting this year and the feast and he knew he was going to have a great year. True he could not go to Hogsmeade and that was a definite down side to the year but on the plus side he could spend that time doing productive things. Planning pranks or studying as he knew he had a lot to learn, he grinned as he realized he was starting to be like Hermione in liking his studies and he found there really was nothing wrong with that at all. He was surprised after the feast when Hermione had to go see McGonagall but headed to the Gryffindor common room to play one last game of exploding Snap before heading to bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes Remus is going to have fun at school, he will do his best to get Severus to lighten up. Not in a mean way but in a funny way. As for the Shrieking Shack incident, Severus did say in POA the prank was in sixth year. I know what he implied in "a Prince's Tale" in DH but I will go with what he said face to face to Harry in POA. I was bothered that Remus never did fully apologize to Severus about that and had him do so here, of course he really should not have hugged him and yes he did deserve the stinging hexes!_

_Ah yes a peaceful train ride through the country complete with dark night, demons one has to chase away and at the end? An enchanted castle, isn't life grand for Harry? Anyway yes Harry is going to have fun with Snape, no he is not going to do it by pranking him. He is going to do it by being nice to him and polite and doing really well in potions (though he will not be as good as his mother had been). _

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You guys rock! I do like your feedback it makes my day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Potions and Boggarts

_Thank you all for your kind reviews, I know some of you want this to stay close to cannon, however it will only stay close when it fits the story. There will be many changes, more powerful teen witches and wizards, harder Remus and a more annoyed Severus are some of these. Life is not easy and I want my characters as prepared as they can be!_

_On a side note, Severus really does not like Remus and well any of the marauders bring out the worst in him. Instead of snide comments he is more likely to show open hostility at one point then revert to his more normal silky smooth insults. His going back and forth is not a mistake, it is part of his character as he is a very emotional man. The essay: Reserved Snape Cannon or Fiction? By Whitehound is a good read, you can Google it and it should just come up. Anyway thank you for reading and do leave a review even if it is just to say you were here._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Five: Potions and Boggarts:

Severus Snape was torn, on one hand he was impressed that Harry was taking potions as seriously as he was now and doing far better than he had the last two years. On the other he wanted to beat the brat, it was not because the boy was being rude no in fact Harry was being polite and extremely cheerful around him! Instead of a sullen expression Harry smiled and never once was disrespectful and Severus wondered just what was up. Even Neville Longbottom had improved, true he never would be a potions master but he could make satisfactory potions now. Even Hermione Granger was less annoying as she had asked some very intelligent questions regarding some aspects of potions she did not understand. She clearly did want to learn and not just out of a book. Still something was up and Severus was not going to let these Gryffindors get away with anything!

"Potter can you tell me exactly what a shrinking potion would be good for?" Severus snapped at Harry.

"Well sir if one needed to shrink an object like say a dragon to handle said dragon easier one could administer the shrinking potion as spells don't work well on the dragon sir. It can be used to de-age an animal for a time though it is no advisable to use it on a person sir."

"Weasley why must fresh daisy roots be used?" Severus said knowing the Weasley brat could not know the answer to this.

"Well sir because the fresher the roots the better the potion will work sir?" Ron said.

"I see, let's see if any of you can make the potion, you have an hour began!" Severus snapped.

He watched as the students got the ingredients needed and started to chop roots, remove blood from rat spleens that still had blood in them and start to make their potions. Severus was surprised to see Neville actually make the potion correctly, what he did not know is Lupin had Neville brew the potions he would make this year that summer so that in class he would not mess up any potion he made. It worked as Neville, having made this once before had the confidence to make it correctly here. Once the potions were made Severus walked up to Neville's cauldron, picked up the ladle and looked at the acid green potion and put the ladle back in the cauldron. He walked on to check Harry's then Ron's and he glared at Ron's as the green was more neon than acid.

"Bottle up your potions and put them on my desk!" Severus snapped, "Potter you will stay behind!"

"Yes sir." Harry said watching his friends left him alone with Snape.

"What are you up to Potter?" Severus said quietly.

"Professor sir?" Harry asked.

"This attitude of yours, you are planning something and I will not stand for it!" Severus said softly.

"Well sir this summer I stayed with Neville and um Remus, I mean professor Lupin told me about my parents and that my mum was really good in potions. I found I have bit of a knack for potions and they are brilliant sir." Harry said, "he kind of scolded me too sir."

"Indeed he did and why was that Potter, because you were being lazy?"

"Yes sir, well more that I was not living up to my potential and was as you said being a bit lazy." Harry replied, "he said I was very smart and I needed to use my brains sir."

"I see, one word of advice Mr. Potter, you cause any trouble this year and you will be very sorry you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Harry said.

Harry headed to his next classes knowing that Snape was going to watch him closely this year. He was enjoying this year more so than any other. The only downside was the fact there was a killer after him and he would not get to go to Hogsmeade. Other than that he was having a great time at Hogwarts and now that he knew about the customs, manners and history of the magical world he was really liking much of what he had learned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry was looking forward to Defense, so far the defense classes he had with Remus had proved to be exciting and hard but they were learning very useful things! In the first defense class Remus had actually taught them how to find their magical cores, something their other teachers talked about but never really showed them how to find it. Harry had found his and was delighted his was like a warm green glow that had seven strands going off of it, one was a bit darker than the others but Harry just thought that was due to him getting hit with the dark curse and thought nothing more of it. He finished lunch and went to the defense classroom taking a seat next to Neville.

As Harry was setting up for the class Draco came strutting into the class and took a seat. Harry sighed, on one hand it was a brilliant move on Hagrid's part to not only have Draco greet Buckbeak the Hippogriff but to fly on him. It had made Draco a bit nicer to Hagrid but it had made him more arrogant than ever in the school. Harry itched to do something to him, like turn his hair green or send a tripping hex at him. No he would turn his hair green, once he got a color charm down as those were harder than they sounded to do. Harry looked up as Remus came into the room and looked around at the students.

"You can put your books away today, we are having a purely practical lesson today." Remus said, "come along."

"Wonder where we are going?" Harry asked Neville.

"Not sure, but this should be brilliant." Harry replied.

They followed Remus out of the classroom, down a corridor, down a set of stairs to another corridor and to the staffroom. They entered and found Severus Snape seated near the fireplace enjoying a cup of tea. He scowled up at the students but refused to move, Remus was surprised in the last timeline he had left. This could get very bad if he called on Neville, only thing to do was start with someone else. Severus in the meantime decided to have a bit of fun with Remus's class, he got up and set the empty tea cup on the sideboard and went for a silver goblet and poured blood red wine in it and started to sip at it taking a seat again. Perfect the youngest Weasley boy was looking quiet pale now. He almost smirked at this, he really should leave Remus's class alone but Remus had come in on his quiet time and now he was going to pay for that.

"Does anyone know what a Boggart is?" Remus asked looking over the class and seeing Draco near the back looking a bit board. "Ah Draco Malfoy do you know?"

"Course I know professor, A Boggart is a shape shifter that prefers to live in dark, confined spaces, taking the form of the thing most feared by the person it encounters; nobody knows what a Boggart looks like in its natural state." Draco said.

"Very good, five points to Slytherin." Remus could see Severus narrow his eyes at him in the corner, "now we have one here in the staffroom and Filch left it for us to take care of. The spell to get rid of it is Riddikulus, now repeat after me Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus!" The class said.

"Good now Ron what is the thing you fear most?"

"Spiders sir." Ron said.

"Ah good fear, one of your brothers faults is it?" Remus said very quietly to him then louder so the whole class could hear it, "now the thing you need to do is visualize the thing you fear as something very funny. Say the spider losing its legs. Let's began shall we?"

Ron was first and he had his wand out ready for the attack, the cupboard opened and a large hairy spider came out. Ron stepped forward and cast the spell causing the spider to lose its legs. Student after student stepped forward, the Boggart turned from mummy to clown to snake or rat and finally Neville stepped forward and the last creature a banshee turned to a short plump man with dull yellow hair, watery blue eyes clad in black robes sneered at Neville. Remus stared at Peter in shock as did Severus before Neville cast his spell and Remus stepped to face the Boggart getting it to turn to a large globe. He cast his spell and the Boggart turned to a balloon and then burst into a thousand pieces.

"Very good class, you did very good today, let's see, five points to everyone who tackled the Boggart." Remus said, once the students left Severus turned to face him. "Yes I saw it too Severus."

"How, Sirius killed him, there were witnesses to that!"

"Sirius was already in prison when Neville's parents were attacked." Remus said, "I was in hospital at the time of that attack."

"I was not blaming you." Severus said.

"Yes you were, however you would not be good at your job if you did not." Remus said, "you think someone used Polyjuice potion?"

"We need to speak to the headmaster." Severus said, "tonight at the staff meeting!"

Remus was worried now, Peter had been at the house when the Longbottoms were attacked? That meant that Crouch had known Sirius was innocent as he had spoken to Neville himself. It was good that Crouch was dead as Remus would have killed him all over again himself. Just how far did the corruption go in the ministry? Remus was worried about who could be trusted as it seemed the ministry was rotten to the core.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dumbledore had listened to Remus and Severus calmly and now he was discussing these new facts at the staff meeting. Severus was annoyed with Remus, the reason was the fact that the werewolf had ordered a large chocolate on chocolate sundae with whipped cream and nuts, gooseberry sauce and a cherry on top. He was enjoying his treat while Severus sipped at his blood red wine and brooded. No-one dared comment on the wine Severus chose, or the fact it only fueled the rumors of him being a vampire in disguise. Of course the staff knew better, it was the silly students, why they even believed the rumor that Flitwick had goblin blood in him! Of course Flitwick loved to nurture that rumor as he had a dark humor behind his cheerful kindly demeanor.

"So we can rule out Pettigrew at this time." McGonagall said, "what I want to know is who would impersonate him?"

"A death eater." Remus said looking up from his dessert to see Severus glaring at him with his black eyes, "would you care for some Severus?"

"I would not you miserable flea bitten mutt!" Severus growled at him.

"Ah you are upset because I forgot to get the blood pops for you, I am truly sorry about that." Remus said watching Severus go white with anger, "I will remember next time in am in Hogsmeade."

"I hate you werewolf!" Severus hissed.

"Remus stop annoying Severus." McGonagall said.

"Yes Minerva." Remus said smiling sweetly.

The meeting went on and the only thing that the staff could agree on was the Polyjuice solution. There was nothing else they could think of and Remus could not tell the truth without revealing he had time traveled, he would rather live out his time than die early. Once the meeting was over however Remus went to his rooms and found another letter. He took it up and read it paling slightly. He was to kill several more this very night and he did not have much time. So on the guise of going to Hogsmeade for a drink he took his satchel with his muggle gear from a hidden compartment of his trunk, headed to Hogsmeade changed and Apparated to where the six death eaters would be meeting. Tonight Mulciber, both Carrows, Avery, Dolohov, Nott and Yaxley would die at his hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So that is that then, a new Boggart for Neville and so the plot thickens for all. As for gooseberry sauce, most people where I am from don't eat this but I do, I happen to like it and yes I have put it on my Chocolate ice cream, almost as good as blackberries with chocolate! More death eaters to die, I know having poor Remus do this is harsh at times however he is the only one equipped to do this. Most witches and wizards cannot take down a well trained death eater, however Remus can as he has certain gifts as a werewolf and muggle weapons too._

**Remember that I only get paid in reviews! So please ever so kindly review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Malfoy Equation

Chapter Six: The Malfoy Equation:

Lucius Arbaxas Malfoy was a very wealthy pureblood wizard who had everything he could ever want and more, he was powerful, part of one of the most powerful families in England. Yet his family was still considered new in England, the Malfoy family had been French at one time but the last remaining heir had fled France in the fifteen hundreds after the French king had declared war on several of the noble families, magical and non-magical alike. The Malfoys had from that time resided in Wiltshire, building a fine manor house and building up their wealth. They had since the late 1600s been involved in the ministry affairs off and on for the next hundred years. Then they had dropped from the political scene preferring to grow their wealth and raise their families marrying into several of the older houses who had faded to a single witch as the only heir.

This had changed at the end of the 19th century when Brutus Malfoy II had aligned himself with the Black family completely, this included their radical politics setting in place what happened after this. Brutus had two sons, one was Hyperion Lucius Malfoy, the other Arbaxas Brutus Malfoy. Both had gone to Hogwarts and Hyperion was the elder son and was slated to become the head of the Malfoy family. Yet his refusal to do as his father asked and try to distance himself from Brutus and refusal to join Grindelwald got him killed in a riding "accident". This left his much younger and weaker minded brother Arbaxas the new heir apparent of the Malfoy clan.

With the fall of Grindelwald it looked as of Arbaxas would be able to avoid serving a dark lord himself. He married Ava Rosier and his father made sure he had but one son, Lucius Arbaxas Malfoy. Once that was done Brutus made sure that his daughter in law would never have another child. Unknown to both Arbaxas and Ava he slipped a potion that would insure she never got pregnant again. When Lucius was four his father was pressured by his own father to join the up and rising Lord Voldemort and Lucius was groomed by his grandfather to become part of the army of Voldemort. Neither Lucius or his father's feelings were taken into account and anyway Arbaxas was too terrified of his father to stand up to him, his brother's death made sure of that.

The years passed and Lucius excelled at Hogwarts, he met a young Severus Snape and on instruction of his grandfather he had groomed the young man to servitude with Voldemort. After all half-bloods were only good for one thing, service and they either served or died as they were little better than the muggleborn scum who should have been kept as slaves. Yet Lucius did not see Severus as a servant but friend and his father knew this and kept this from Brutus as best he could. Lucius took the dark mark just after he left Hogwarts, shortly after that he got married. Once Severus Snape graduated he took the dark mark, got his potions mastery in record time and became the dark lord's personal potions master.

It looked as if Lucius would have to endure a lifetime of service to a dark lord he secretly hated, doing his best to turn the anger of the dark lord from killing too many people at one time. He was a master at this, many people, the lowly muggle born and the muggle swarms owed him thanks for staying his master's temper. Yet one night all that changed and a young mother with a pure sacrifice had ended the reign of Voldemort. Everyone said that it was the babe, a young boy who ended Voldemort but Lucius and his father knew different. It was around this same time Brutus died and Arbaxas received several wounds that he stated he got from escaping Voldemort.

With the death of Brutus the Malfoy family shifted from the more radical politics of the brutal Malfoy patriarch to a more mainstream view. Yet the evil that had represented Brutus had extended to Narcissa, Lucius's beautiful brilliant wife. With her long wavy locks of blond hair, clear gray eyes and shapely figure she was the envy of much of the magical world. After she had Draco Lucius Malfoy the new heir apparent after Lucius she had never been able to conceive again. It was a devastating blow as Narcissa and Lucius would have loved to have given Draco a sister or two to grow up with. Brutus had put a stop to that before he had died. Yet with Brutus gone Lucius was able to raise his son with love and much to the annoyance of Narcissa spoiled him quite a bit. She was the disciplinarian of the family but it was clear she loved her son as much as Lucius did. If Voldemort came back the future that Lucius planned for his son, one free of slavery and servitude to a dark lord would not come about.

That was why now Lucius sat in his manor house the new head of the family looking at the fire before him. Last year around Christmas his father had died, officially it was dragon pox but the healers had stated it was an old and deadly curse. They had been surprised that Arbaxas had survived so long in fact and now Lucius had to carry on without his father. He was everything a lord should be, tall handsome and he had long silvery blond hair that went well with his pale noble features and cold gray eyes. Those eyes were troubled and he knew something was very wrong. Someone was killing off death eaters and he knew that as one he was probably a marked man himself.

"Lucius what is wrong?" Narcissa said coming in and sitting in the chair across from her husband.

"Thinking on mistakes I made in my past." Lucius said wincing slightly in pain as he thought on how he had been wrong to join Voldemort. "Joining the dark lord for one."

"Lucius?" Narcissa said as Lucius winced in pain, "what is wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit of a headache." Lucius said managing to smile, "I do need to go to Hogwarts, I do have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Be careful Lucius." Narcissa said.

"As always my dear." Lucius said getting up.

Sighing he got up and knew who he had to go to for help, though this was going to be hard to do. He had to swallow his pride and get this over with, now. He smoothed down his fine black robes, took up his ebony cane with a silver snake head topping it and walked out grabbing his cloak as he did so. He walked down the path of his manor house between high tall hedges and out the gate and Apparated to Hogwarts. He had to speak to the headmaster now that much he knew. He entered Hogwarts and walked up the stairs grateful it was the weekend and the students were studying or outside. His head was pounding now as he fought some sort of curse inside his own head. He tried to focus on his task at hand, that of speaking to Albus Dumbledore but the pain became too much and he fell to the floor and blacked out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dumbledore looked worried as he sat in his office, he had so much to worry about now as he saw the signs that Voldemort was not as dead as he had hoped. One of his worries was of course the ancient house of Slytherin, he of course knew the history of the house and knew that two hundred years ago it had been a very different house. It was less hung up on blood purity and had been more of a house for those wanting to get into politics not for raising dark lords. That had changed, well if he was honest with himself there was too much darkness in the school now as it was. He wondered how much of that was his fault and what he could do to change that, yet how was he do to that with Voldemort on the rise? He looked up as his newest defense professor came into his office.

"What can I do for you my boy?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"I came across Lucius Malfoy coming to your office." Remus said, "He was on the floor muttering about Voldemort and a curse, I think he is mad."

"What did you do with him?" Dumbledore asked getting up.

"I took him to the hospital wing." Remus replied.

"I will need to see him." Dumbledore said.

"Of course, I don't think he will be too happy with what I did to him though." Remus said, "He is dangerous and I did not see another way to contain him."

"Take me to him, I will speak to Lucius." Dumbledore said getting up.

Dumbledore thought to when he first realized that Lucius was going to join the dark lord. He wanted to help the young man but the young Slytherin did not trust him and even now he was surprised the boy had come to see him. He was sure that Lucius had something to tell him and somehow on the way to see him, not to hurt him as he knew Remus thought but to speak to him. For years he had dealt with Lucius sparing with him as Governor of the school, Lucius trying to get him fired and Dumbledore trying to turn him from Voldemort. Maybe he could get the pureblood wizard to give up his death eater ways, he could only hope that was why Lucius was here now.

Dumbledore followed Remus down to the hospital wing and saw Poppy scowl at Remus. Remus smiled apologetically at her and went to the back of the wing and with a wave of his wand unlocked the door. He stepped through as did the headmaster and Dumbledore could see why Poppy would not be happy. Lucius had been stripped to his pale green silk boxers and was bound to a chair. He was out cold right now but when he woke he would not be very happy. Sweat stood out on his strong pale skin and he looked ill. Dumbledore walked up to Lucius and used his wand to wake the man up. Lucius looked up at him and strained to get out of his bonds but was unable to, he tried to speak but the words he wanted to say would not come.

"Remus seems to believe you have gone mad." Dumbledore said sitting down across from Lucius, "I do not, you have times you want to say something but find you cannot?"

"I came to speak to you, not harm you." Lucius said gasping in pain as he tried to speak, to think on what was forbidden to him. "I can't…"

"May I see in your mind please?" Dumbledore asked, Lucius blinked, Dumbledore could have just gone into his mind and taken what he wanted, why didn't he? "I don't do what Voldemort does, I am not a rapist like he is."

"You may look." Lucius said quietly. "Please help me sir."

"I will do what I can my child," Dumbledore said softly.

Dumbledore cast the spell quietly and entered Lucius's mind. Lucius was surprised this did not hurt and he let Dumbledore explore his mindscape. Dumbledore was impressed at how well ordered Lucius kept his mind, he was clearly a master Occulumens as his shields were strong and would have held him out for a time if he was not allowed in. He went through Lucius's mind and found some things that made him sad. He knew Brutus Malfoy was an evil man but he had delighted in torturing his own son and grandson it seemed. The worst he found was a curse to keep Lucius from thinking on rebelling from joining Voldemort and later from doing as he ordered. The fact that he had even been able to come here to the school at all with such a curse on him showed he was a strong man. Dumbledore worked the curse out of Lucius mind carefully and once free he put the dark near black curse into a small shatter proof jar and sealed it.

"Better Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, the diary, it was all me, I am sorry." Lucius said, "I wanted to tell you all last year but I could not."

"I believe you, I am glad to know you are not heartless to allow a dangerous creature into the school with your son in the school." Dumbledore said, "now I have to find out who did this to you."

"My grandfather, he put it on me when I was eleven, when I started to show signs of questioning him and the dark lord. After, well after you saw what I did, what I became, I am sorry sir."

"I know but not all was the curse in what you did, you will have to atone for that." Dumbledore said, "I will help you with that."

"What happened to your grandfather?" Remus asked.

"My father killed him, told me this as he lay dying last year." Lucius replied. "He had to, I hated my grandfather and I hate the Black family as well as they turned to the dark lord. Though I don't hate Narcissa, she is pure and good not like the rest of her family. I thought Sirius might have turned out alright even if he ended up in the lion's den but even he is evil."

Remus looked unhappy at that remark but Lucius had no reason to believe Sirius was innocent, not until he could get his hands on the rat. Remus was thinking it might be a good idea to work with Severus on that as he did not want to have an enemy in Severus anymore. Not that they really were, Severus only threatened him once or twice a day with death or dismemberment so that was not too bad on that count. Lucius had been quiet for a few minutes then he realized his state of dress, or undress and he looked up at Remus in barely concealed rage. He was understandably upset to be bound to a chair in nothing but his boxers as he was.

"Where are my clothes?" Lucius demanded.

"Well I thought you might be a danger to others and took the precautions." Remus said, "I am after all the defense professor here."

"Well now I am not, give me my clothing back now!" Lucius snarled.

"Ah well I was thinking of charging admission at the door and letting the young ladies get a look at the great Lucius Malfoy." Remus said watching as Lucius turned an interesting shade of pink, "I have to make money some way you know."

"Werewolf you will unbind me at once and give me my clothing or I will kill you slowly myself!" Lucius hissed (yes Lucius knew what Remus was, he had since they were in school), "you will scream for mercy but no-one will come to your aid!"

"Very well, but you are a lovely looking man, better looking than Severus even." Remus said, unfortunately Lucius was unbound at this time and it took the headmaster stepping between them before Remus got seriously cursed.

"Remus you are not inclined that way stop annoying Lucius." Dumbledore warned Remus.

"But headmaster he is cute…"

Remus realized he had gone too far as Lucius had finished dressing. He was only teasing the pureblood wizard and really was not inclined towards Lucius or any other man at all. However Lucius did not seem to have a since of humor that way and so Hogwarts was treated to the sight of the defense professor getting chased and hexed, cursed and jinxed by one very irate Malfoy. By the time Malfoy had finished with Remus the poor werewolf did need to spend a few hours in the hospital wing to heal up as Lucius was really ticked off with him. One thing was for sure Remus would not tease Lucius in that manner again, maybe send him some canary creams, yes that is just what he would do. After he healed up and stopped sprouting fur all over that is.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_No this will not be slash, I never write slash and never will. Remus was just teasing Lucius and did get what he deserved. I wanted to show Lucius's father as a good man but still show there was some bad in the Malfoy family. I think Lucius was forced to join Voldemort, notice how he did not go to bring back his lord and master right away when he probably knew a way to do so. If Pettigrew could bring him back why would not Lucius know how to? Still he is prejudiced and did raise his son that way too as Draco is a bit of a spoiled racist brat!_

**Oh and do review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Martial Arts and Dueling Club

_I know that it seems to be a bit confusing as to why Neville's Boggart changed, it will be answered but not quite yet. As for Lucius he did think he really wanted to join Voldemort and unlike Severus here regretted it very soon after, at least in this timeline that is._

_Oh and I would like to make a plug for a wonderful fic I came across called **Evil Angel **by **Ivy-Clover**. It's amazing, simply a warm comforting fiction._

_With that onto the story!_

Chapter Seven: Martial Arts and Dueling Club:

Remus stood on the sidelines and watched as the boys who wanted a "bit of physical exercise" came into the great hall. He had decided that starting a Martial arts club would get them in good form for any magical dueling they might have to do later. Many witches and wizards who were powerful lost duels because they got too tired as they were not in good physical form. Remus wanted to combat that problem in the guise of a Martial Arts club. He had split the students up into two classes, boys and girls, it was the only way he could get past the strict moral codes of the Wizarding world, which he had no problem with himself as it was not wise to have hormonal teen witches and wizards exercise together. Charity Burbage would teach the girls along with madam Hooch and he would teach the boys along with one Severus Snape.

That was why most of the boys in the school stood in rows all clad in plain gray tee shirts with the Hogwarts crest on them and black shorts. They had folded their school robes and put them behind them and watched as Severus Snape strode up looking just as sinister in his black gi and black belt as in his formal robes. Remus had no idea that Severus was a black belt in Kung Fu but then he had not known that Severus was really on the side of good until he had been sent back. Like the students Severus was barefoot and he walked over the mats on the floor looking the students over. He looked at the Gryffindors, most particularly Harry who was flanked by two stocky twins, Fred and George.

"You may think that wand waving is all that is needed in a duel." Severus began silkily, "however both professor Lupin and I know that if you do not have the physical stamina you will lose in a duel. You must be faster, stronger and most important smarter than your foe. In a duel you do not stand and cast spells, you move and leap and even duck and you must out maneuver your opponent. Potter come here and you Malfoy!"

"Yes sir?" Harry asked walking up as did Draco and Severus looked down at the teen boys before him.

"Attempt to throw me, each of you!" Severus said his eyes glinting but when both boys just stared at him he barked out, "now you hesitate in battle and you would die! Now try to throw me!"

Draco walked up and tried to take down the taller stronger man but found himself thrown to the mat with ease. Harry watched Severus, wondering just what he could use to take down the formidable Severus Snape. When Severus turned to him Harry moved forward and ducked as Severus came to grab him, he then shoved Severus who went down surprised at what Harry had done. Harry walked up looking pale and reached down a hand to help up his professor. Severus took it and in one swift move had Harry's arm behind his back. It was not even painful for Harry who was used to his cousin nearly twisting his arm off, on the rare times he could catch him. Severus was making sure he could not get out of his grip but he was not hurting him at all.

"Mr. Potter here has volunteered to show why it is not wise to let off ones guard!" Severus said. "now today you will learn how to throw each other after I demonstrate on professor Lupin."

"Very well Severus." Remus said walking up, he got in position and was thrown to the floor at once.

"Now your turn!" Severus said.

There was one thing that Remus liked about Severus and that was the fact he was actually a good teacher. Severus held all his students to a higher standard, he would give a few insults to his students but this was done to motivate not humiliate his students. He was not as moody or temperamental as most potions masters who taught were, in fact the world over he was thought of as the standard that many professors should aspire to. He had made a horrible mistake years before Remus knew but he had done it for the right reasons. He could not be as good a teacher as he was if he were purely evil.

Severus walked to the sidelines and watched the werewolf work with the students. He saw Remus help a student correct his stance here and there and he did his best to not show fear. Damn Black for trying to feed him to this werewolf! Damn James for saving him from that! He wanted to hate Remus but the werewolf was nothing but nice and he had told the headmaster about the map had he not? Severus forced himself out of his thoughts and focused on Potter. The boy had managed to duck and doge him quite well and caught him off guard. His father could not do that but Harry could, were the rumors true that Harry was, no he would not think that, a Potter neglected or worse abused? Impossible!

Now Severus Snape was a master Legilimens and he could have used his powers to look into Harry's mind. However that was wrong, he knew that as it was a violation of the highest degree of any child. Might as well call him a child molester if he ever did something like that to an innocent child's mind without the child's permission and enter their thoughts. Still there was one side effect of being a master Legilimens, he could tell right away if someone was lying to him, that is anyone not trained in the art of Occulumency. So Severus did not know that Potter did not have a good home life because if he knew what Petunia did to Harry he would teach her a new meaning of pain himself. He came back to the class and saw Remus had been thrown by one of the Weasley twins who had snuck up on the werewolf, Remus just took down the other twin, and got up smiling.

"Mr. Weasleys is it?" Remus said smiling at the two boys, "you can help me then!"

"Ah how sir?" Fred (yes Severus could tell them apart just as their mother could).

"What can we do?" George added.

"Come with me gentlemen." Remus said.

Severus was surprised that the twins obeyed Remus without hesitation, there were only two people in the castle that could get them to obey at once, McGonagall (most of the time if she was around them) and himself. Though he allowed one solitary prank once each year (though he mused he had no choice as it as April Fool's day and their birthday) in that he allowed them to change his robes to green. They had tried one annoying prank their first year and had learned quickly not to do that again. The two howlers from Molly Weasley in stereo were well worth the peace he now enjoyed. He continued to watch the twins as they helped Remus and did as he asked. Maybe there was a slight chance of hope for the flea-bitten wolf after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that week after the martial arts club had started and on a fine September evening the dueling club began again. Severus could barely hold back his glee as he was going to duel Remus Lupin. Remus was calm and smiled when Flitwick (who was running the club as he should) suggested it. The rest of the staff apart from Severus and Remus were not happy about this. They glared at Severus and even Remus who seemed to enjoy tormenting Severus all the day before the duel. Severus just took it and the staff knew when Severus did not use his scathing tongue right away someone would end up in a sorry state. That was why McGonagall came up to her former cub and sat by Remus in the staffroom as he was enjoying a large mug of cocoa.

"Remus he is going to do something to you, we don't need to replace the defense professor this early!" McGonagall said.

"Ah Minerva he has been waiting to hex me badly in front of the whole school, I will not deny him the pleasure." Remus said, "besides if he sees he is more powerful than me maybe he will not fear me anymore."

"Remus is going to the hospital wing worth that?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, yes it is, I nearly ate him Minerva, how do you think I feel about nearly killing him?" Remus replied sadly, "I had no idea what Black had planned, I would never have agreed to such a horrible thing! Severus has a right to hold more than silver over my head. I am a monster once a month, you know this."

"And it's not your fault." McGonagall replied.

"Besides he may teach me a lesson but he will not kill our harm me too badly in front of the school, he will however not hold back either, except on the dark stuff."

With that Remus gave her a reassuring smile and headed to the great hall where students, this time both boys and girls had signed up for the dueling club and were here waiting for whatever happened. They were delighted to see both Severus Snape and Remus Lupin there. The students started a quiet trade in bets on how long Lupin would last against Snape. They knew he would be better than Lockhart but the Slytherins said that Snape would take down Lupin in ten seconds. The Gryffindors stated Snape was going to need the hospital wing. Flitwick stepped up clad in bright purple robes with orange trim and green hat with his white hair barely contained under it.

"Today we will have a treat for you students." Flitwick said, "Severus Snape and Remus Lupin have agreed to duel today. Don't worry however I am sure madam Pomfrey can patch up what is left of our dear professor Lupin after."

"She can, she's brilliant that way." Remus said grinning, "however I must say I am very skilled and I might just beat dear professor Snape here."

"As if." Severus said his black eyes glinting.

"Gentlemen remember the rules, no dark spells, nothing that can kill but everything else is far game." Flitwick said, "you may began."

The two professors bowed deeply to each other and began the duel. Harry had not seen much word-less spelling and he watched in awe as this was how these two cast spells at each other. They were indeed very powerful wizards and they knew exactly what they were doing. Snape looked very pleased as he dueled Remus and Remus was enjoying the duel as well. It was clear neither man was holding back at all as they dueled on. They even used some wand-less magic in the form of small shields and fire orbs, wand-less magic was as everyone knew crude and weak at best and that wands helped channel a magical human's weak magic. In fact if not for wands humans would not be considered magical at all as there was very little they could do without wands or staffs. Flitwick was beaming as he watched two of his one-time star pupils duel it out.

"I must say professor Snape you are very talented." Remus said.

"I can take on four at once and still win you know." Severus replied.

"Yes you can, I have the proof." Remus said casting several more spells.

"You do and now you will suffer." Severus said casting some spells that Harry was sure had to be dark (they weren't but were very gray). "I am far better than you at anything Lupin."

"Anything?" Remus said, ducking than casting a spell back at Severus. "there are things I can do better than you!"

"Oh and what could that be?" Severus snarled casting more spells at Remus. "Scratching for fleas?"

"I make the best hot cocoa aside from the house elves, I can sing opera and I play the organ."

"You do? I did not know you could pay the organ." Severus said still casting spells, "tell me do you need the bellows or run the organ with your own hot air?"

Harry did his best not to laugh but it was clear that Snape was an artist with comebacks. The dueling heated up and Remus looked at Severus wide-eyed. He was sweating but still fighting hard but it was not enough. In the end he flew across the hall, hit the wall hard and slumped to the floor. The hall went quiet and Flitwick actually counted to ten and declared Severus the winner by knockout. There was a groan and a battered Remus got up and looked up at Severus and bowed to him. He was clearly in pain but refused to show it as he limped up to where Severus stood and shook his hand.

"You are quite a bit better than me." Remus said, "what was that last spell?"

"Several blasting hexes." Severus said coolly.

"Brilliant, you took out my shields with them." Remus said grinning weakly, "oh dear you really got me."

"Oh?" Severus said raising an eyebrow at the very pale werewolf.

"Oh dear."

With that Remus fell to the floor out cold and Severus called over several strong seventh years. Remus ended up being carried off to the hospital wing and the students backed in terror from Severus. Harry was impressed, he wanted to learn how to fight like that. He felt something stir within him and he looked up at Severus who looked back at him and saw a light in the boy's eyes unlike any he had ever seen before. So there was power in the boy after all. Severus felt very good at knocking out Remus and he realized he was more powerful than the werewolf. He walked out of the hall in a billow of black robes to see to the bloody werewolf. After all he had knocked him out so he had to see if he was alright, he entered the hospital wing and saw McGonagall at once.

"Did you have to knock him out?" McGonagall asked him.

"He will be just fine, his furry little issue will have him up in a hour or so." Severus replied. "He is quite powerful but I am more so."

"Feel better Severus?" Remus asked waking up on the bed as Poppy took care of him.

"No you are still here." Severus said.

"Severus that is enough he is not at fault for his problem and you know it!" Poppy snapped at him.

"Well if I had not tried to eat him in wolf form he would not hate and fear me now." Remus said, "I am sorry for that and I swear on my magic I did not know what Black would do."

"I still see you as a monster." Severus snarled.

"So do I when I look in a mirror, reason I don't keep one in my rooms." Remus said, "but let's not talk about me, your duel was brilliant! The students got quite the show and a few of your house will make a far bit of money today."

"If I find out they bet on that I will make them so sorry." Severus said then looking at Remus, "only reason I can duel so well is because of you bloody lions."

"Yes we were not nice, this generation is much better." Remus said.

"I keep a closer eye on them that is why." McGonagall said, "they no longer can get away with what they could have in the past, that is why I take points like I do even from my own house unlike someone else here I could mention!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Severus said silkily.

Remus lay back in bed and realized that maybe, just maybe this time he could become friends with Severus. He liked Severus's wit and knowledge and he had seen the truth behind Severus. That Severus was a good wizard and man and truly on the side of light, he would be honored to have Severus as a friend. He would have to convince Severus to be his friend, he respected the man and knew there was a kind heart deep under the hard cold shell and layer of steel under that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there you have it, two new clubs in the school for a good reason. Remus did use all his strength against Severus here and he still lost. However in the long run he did win as Severus now knows he is more powerful than Remus and it will help him get over his fear. Yes with Severus stronger than Remus and able to show it like he did would make him happy too. Though he would not want to admit that of course._

**You guys rock! Thank you for reading and for all your wonderful reviews too.**


	8. Chapter 8: Quidditch and Disaster

Chapter Eight: Quidditch and Disaster:

It was a cold rainy day of the first Quidditch match of the year. In fact it was more like a hurricane than anything else as the teams made their way onto the pitch. The stands were full as the students did not want to miss this first game for anything. That was because it was Gryffindor and Slytherin and there was a chance of a very violent game to be had. Harry walked between Fred and George onto the pitch his glasses charmed so they would stay on and would stay dry. The team captains shook hands and Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the teams took off into the sky and Harry started to look for the snitch right away.

"This should be a great match today." Lee Jordan said, "nice bit of rain to play in. Potter is in great form today, unlike the Slytherin team that looks like a bunch of drowned rats…."

"Mr. Jordan!" McGonagall's voice came over the magical megaphone. "You will get back to the game now!"

"Sorry professor, look at how well the Gryffindors are flying the formation, the skill the fact they look like real Quidditch players not like drowned rats…."

"Mr. Jordan!"

"Sorry professor oh my look at Draco Malfoy he has seen something as has Harry they are going into a dive and oh Draco may have it….no wow that was close to the ground my they are brilliant, well Potter is at any rate! Then again Nimbus 2000s do not make the player as they say, it is skill…"

"Mr. Jordan commentate the game please!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry professor, oh wow I think I see the snitch!"

Harry turned sharply and saw the snitch at the same time as Draco and they went for it at the same time. Unfortunately at this time a bludger came and smacked Draco right in the head. Harry turned from the snitch and saw Draco was about to faint, forgetting the snitch he caught Draco before he could fall and helped him to the ground. A roar came up from the crowd and madam Hooch's whistle was barely heard. Harry didn't care what anyone thought of him after that, a game was not worth someone dying over. He flew back into the sky searching for the snitch while Draco was cleaned up and declared fit to fly. He got on his broom and took to the sky with a roar of approval from the south stands.

"Fell better?" Harry asked him grinning.

"Did until I saw your ugly face Potter." Draco shot at him. "Why did you save me?"

"I need you in the game for the challenge." Harry replied.

"Oh so just for a challenge then?" Draco said shaking water out of his face.

"See you later then." Harry said taking off as he saw the snitch again Draco right behind him.

He went into a steep dive and Draco thinking he saw the snitch went after him. At the very last moment he knew Harry had not seen it and he pulled up sharp before he hit the ground. Harry was right he did want a challenge and he was going to get it. The game meantime had gotten very ugly. Flint had got a bludger to the face and was bleeding badly and both Fred and George had been battered about a bit. But that was nothing compared to Wood. He had been hit with a bludger and was bleeding and a bit dazed, however he was also very, very angry and was not going to let a little thing like a cracked skull keep him from playing.

"Oliver Wood is an amazing keeper." Severus said impressed at the state of Wood.

"Yes how he can see that way is a mystery to me." Lucius added, "are you sure we were this violent when were in school?"

"Far worse, you remember my tales of how the games after you left the school." Severus replied.

"Yes I am surprised any of you survived." Lucius added not caring if he was getting soaked (this despite the water repelling charms, the rain was falling that hard) he had to see his son play.

Back on the Quidditch field the violence was getting to a fever pitch. Both sides had racked up some impressive penalties and the game had to be stopped to tend to the wounded, Wood was forced to come down when Poppy threatened to drag him down via a spell and get patched up. Still there were several black eyes and cuts to deal with and the game just got worse as the score racked up on each side. Fred and George were just as destructive as any of the Slytherins and even Harry did not back down from violence and got a penalty for elbowing Flint nearly knocking him off his broom.

"Wow what a battle, what bloodshed what a game!" Lee said over the battle over his head, "such brutal force…Marcus Flint that was a stinking low down rotten thing!" Lee screamed as Angelica got "accidentally" hit in the shoulder with a bat. "You baboons…."

"Mr. Jordan I am warning you!" McGonagall said.

"A yes Madam Hooch saw that." Lee said much quieter. "Take that you great cheating ba…"

"Mr. Jordan!!"

"Sorry professor, ah I think Harry has seen, yes he has seen the snitch!"

It was true, far below him Harry saw the tell tale sign of gold and he went into a dive, Draco saw this at the same time and he was diving for it. The boys were neck and neck and the ground and snitch were getting closer. Each reached out a hand, Harry willed his broom to go that much faster and his hand closed on the snitch. Just as that happened, as he was flying high in celebration, he felt suddenly very cold and could no longer hear the crowd. He looked down and saw a group of Dementors below him. He saw the silvery spells of the Patronus cast but he could only hear screaming then all was black and he was falling to the ground far below.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry woke slowly and before he opened his eyes he knew exactly where he was. He knew the smell and quiet of the hospital wing very well by now. He felt sore and a bit chilled though he knew he was covered in warm blankets. He slowly opened his eyes and reached for the bedside table and grabbed his glasses and put them on. He was tucked into bed under several layers of blankets and he saw Severus talking to Poppy quietly. He turned his head and saw Remus first and saw to his shock the man had clearly been crying. Why would Remus be crying over him? What had happened to him?

"Harry?" Remus said rushing over to Harry, "Harry you gave us quite a fright when you dived into the Dementors, we thought they had kissed you."

"I fell, caught the snitch I think." Harry said, "my broom alright?"

"Typical Potter think only about your broom than your head." Severus said walking over with a potion in hand, there was no way he would show Potter how much his near death had really shook him up, "not that there is much in there."

"No sir there is not, sir" Harry agreed refusing to be rude or show anything but niceness to Snape, "how long was I out?"

"A week Harry." Remus said.

"A week? Ah bloody hell how am I to catch up on my school work?" Harry moaned.

"Spoken like your mother that was!" Remus said ignoring Harry's swearing for now, "you are truly Lily and James child."

"Mostly James." Severus snapped pouring the potion into a goblet and shoving it at Harry, "drink that Potter."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

He drank down the potion and grimaced but did not say a word about it. He finished the potion and felt strength come back in his limbs. The two professors looked down at him concern on their faces (yes even Severus could not hide his concern for a moment), what Harry did not know was how close he had come to losing his mind. With so many Dementors coming down on him the soul fragment of Voldemort had come loose for lack of a better word. Remus had spent a long time in his mind helping him fight "Voldemort" off. He had shielded Harry's mind and attacked the soul fragment himself and it was a hard and long battle. He finally had managed to trap the fragment, learning every horrible evil and foul thing about Voldemort as he did so. He was weary and he had only a few days before a change besides. Still he would do what he did for Harry or any other child in his care again that would need it. Harry would still have a connection to Voldemort but the Horcrux was now out of him fully.

"Harry what do you know about your scar?" Remus asked Harry.

"Really Remus he just woke up you can tell him later." Poppy said coming up handing Harry some chocolate, "there dear eat that."

"He has to know what Remus did for him." Severus said looking at Remus in a new light with almost a look of respect, one that he quickly hid of course.

"Your scar was cursed Harry, you had a bit of Voldemort in there." Remus said and Harry looked at him his eyes going wide in shock. "When the Dementors attacked they loosed that bit up, when you were brought here I had to enter your mind to see if you were still there. I found the bit and it took some time but I managed to get rid of it."

"No human should have been able to do what he did!" Poppy snapped. "You could have lost your mind!"

"Well I am not really human then am I?" Remus said smiling trying to calm down the upset healer.

"No you are not." Severus said coolly, "at least you are flea free now."

"But how did that get into me?" Harry asked, "I mean how could it?"

"Well this is not normally covered in defense classes but he was trying to create a Horcrux." Remus said.

Remus went over just what a Horcrux was nearly laughing at the shocked look on Severus's face. Of course Severus knew what a Horcrux was and probably in theory knew how to make one. However as Remus carefully explained to Harry many things could go wrong in trying to create a Horcrux and nearly all of those who tried ended up insane or worse. In fact when he was done Harry looked thoughtful but he seemed to accept what Remus told him calmly. Remus gave him some more chocolate and Harry ate it lying back on his bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day Remus found himself in the headmaster's office and the headmaster was not happy. He felt that Remus should not be telling Harry so much that it would harm the boy. He did mean well by Harry but sometimes he was a bit over protective, like now. He had suffered so much in his life and he really did want to take much of that from Harry, he had heard only a few things about Harry's home life, that his relations did not love him but nothing more than that. He had no idea how Harry had been raised more like a house elf than boy. If he had known he would have removed him years ago. No matter he had Remus Lupin to deal with now.

"Remus why did you tell Harry about Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because a soul fragment of Voldemort was in Harry and was loosed by those demons outside that nearly took his soul. I had to go into his mind and fight it off." Remus said, "I learned a lot about Riddle, he made more than one Horcrux."

"Are you sure about that?" Dumbledore asked looking truly shocked, "I had hoped that with that diary destroyed last year we had seen the last of Tom."

"No Albus, as I fought with the fragment I managed to get access to all of Riddle's memories and I do mean all." Remus said, "Most are really terrible, did you know that the Orphanage he was in was decent to the children, really cared for them and was a great place until Tom showed up?"

"Yes Mrs. Cole did warn me about him, if I had listened to her, she really was a kindly woman, liked the gin quite a bit but was a good woman, too bad she is no longer with us." Dumbledore replied, "I heard that Poppy is not happy with you my boy."

"No she yelled at me for doing that by myself, said no man could do what I did. I reminded her I am a werewolf."

"But not a monster, you could not be not after what you did for Harry. Now you do know what the Horcruxes are?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir I do." Remus replied, "Headmaster I am sorry I had to tell Harry about those but he had to know what he was up against. I did not mean any disrespect sir."

"I don't want him hurt." Dumbledore said sadly, "I fear I have made mistakes about him."

"I know." Remus said quietly taking out an orb that was filled with a smoky oily looking substance, "this is part of Voldemort, and I did find something out about destroying a Horcrux. It is best to put them here in this orb so that he cannot make any more."

"A very good idea, can you find them all then?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can, once I study Voldemort's memories more, some of them might have been moved so I will go careful with them if you will allow me to sir?" Remus asked.

Remus looked up at Dumbledore and showed him his mind, (all but the part that showed his time-travel of course) and Dumbledore was surprised at how much Remus cared about him. Unknown to him Remus had spent time with Mercury learning about Dumbledore and his life. He had learned he was needed to help the headmaster heal and that he would do. He would gain the headmaster's trust and once he did he would help the man heal, it was the least he could do for the man who allowed him to come to Hogwarts first as a student and now as a professor. He was going to prove he was worthy of the task set to him not just to Fate and God but to Dumbledore himself, even if he would never know Remus had been given this second chance to make things right in history.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there you have it, Harry wins against Slytherin and nearly dies in the process. Remus took the Horcrux out however Harry will still have certain talents and a connection to Voldy. Now as I said before the headmaster is not bad here, just misguided at times and so very human. He said himself he made mistakes and is not perfect._

**See the little button down at the bottom? Yes do click and leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade and Halloween

_Thank you all for your reading and reviews! You guys make this job of writting so much fun! _

_Speaking of fan-fiction I just read an amazing one by Lord Silvere called Earl of the North. I recomind it, it's a Harry ends up in Azkaban story but it goes from grim to a wonderful story about redemtion, forgivness and lots of action too! _

_Okay so on with my story now!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Nine: Hogsmeade and Halloween

Harry was looking forward to Halloween even if he would not get to go to Hogsmeade. He knew this was the night his parents died so many years before and Voldemort vanished that same night. He knew that because of that he had spent his life up until he was eleven full time with his aunt and uncle and had a _lovely_ time with them (note the sarcasm) and had to spend each summer there since. Still deep inside he knew his parents wanted him to be happy and not sad on this day. It helped that Remus had told him about how before his parents went into hiding they had always had a party on Halloween. Harry had said good bye to his friends and was walking back to the Gryffindor common room when Fred and George Weasley drug him into a classroom.

"Hi what do you guys want?" Harry asked.

"Well when we found out our dear friend was not going to get to go to Hogsmeade we realized we had to do something about that." Fred replied.

"Yes, we would like to present you the secret to all our success here at Hogwarts." George added grinning taking out an old looking piece of parchment. "Let us present the Marauders map!"

"It still looks like an old piece of paper guys." Harry said.

"Not if you wave your wand over it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred said.

"Take a look!" George added.

Harry did and saw a detailed map of the school. He could see the headmaster in his office and Snape walking from the dungeons. He could see Filch with Mrs. Norris on the third floor and he could see Fred by him and George and Remus Lupin. He blinked and looked again, yes there was Remus Lupin by the door and Harry slowly turned to see Remus looking at all three boys. Fred and George paled and looked very guilty and Harry tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. He was sure he was going to get chewed out and Fred and George would get a detention.

"Ah so there you three are, I don't have far to go to find you." Remus said walking up, "ah so there is my map!"

"Your map sir?" Harry said his heart in his shoes.

"Yes I helped make it." Remus said proudly, "made it in school, that was fun, so glad you boys had it!"

"Which one are you?" Fred asked his eyes wide with awe.

"Moony, the smart one, Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail the other smart one and James Potter was Prongs and Sirius Black Padfoot."

"We are not worthy, we are not worthy!" The twins said bowing low to Remus.

"Hang on Black was a Marauder?" Harry asked. "I knew you were sir, but Black?"

"Well yes, but in school never thought," Remus could not say what he wanted so he changed the subject, " well anyway I do have to take this map." Remus said and at the sad look from Harry. "Now Harry there is no way you can get out of the school even with this map which, now as for you two, what do you call yourselves?"

"Fox one and two and we are not telling who is one or two." Fred said.

"What do you mean we cannot get out?" George asked.

"I blocked all the secret passages in and out." Remus replied.

"Bloody brilliant of you sir." Harry said, "I will go back the Gryffindor common room, I have some studying to get done."

"Well I was thinking you could go to Hogsmeade." Remus said, "not physically of course but there is a way if Misters Fox and Fox would wish to help?"

Harry looked from Remus to Fred and George wondering what could be done for him to go to Hogsmeade. What did Remus mean he could not go physically but he could still go? Was there a way to use a phone of some sort? He watched as Remus took out two mirrors and explained how Harry could go to Hogsmeade in a way with these. Harry was so exited his eyes lit up, sure he would be in the castle but he would still get to see Hogsmeade without sneaking out and disobeying the rules. Remus had a few quite words with the twins and then they walked up to Harry grinning identically.

"We will go to Honeydukes first, I am sure Ron is there." Fred said.

"You will want us to get you some sweets?" George added.

"No thank you, I gave Ron money for some sweets, told him to keep the change as I don't take advantage of my friends." Harry said, "I told him if he did not take it I would be insulted."

"You are a good friend Harry." Remus said, "your father was too, a bit bigheaded but still a great wizard. Your mother was a kind sweet witch but her temper, well that you did not want to face."

"And you faced it several times?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh yes, she was very good with the stinging hex, she liked to aim it at our backsides when she got mad." Remus said.

"Ouch." Fred said.

"Agreed, even mum does not do that, much." George replied, "well not very often, better go if we are to catch up with Ron and dear Hermione."

"Remember to bring the mirrors back after Hogsmeade." Remus said, "I have to be the responsible adult you know as I am a professor."

"We will good sir!" Fred said bowing low.

"You are our favorite defense professor." George replied grinning.

"Thank you Remus." Harry said grinning.

The twins headed to Hogsmeade and Harry headed to the Gryffindor tower. In a few minutes he "met" up with his friends and saw Hogsmeade for himself. Though he could not be there physically he could be there via the mirror. He "visited" all the sites of Hogsmeade including the Three Broomsticks and he had a wonderful time with his friends. He even had Butterbeer with them that was sent up to him and he felt so very happy that there were people that cared about his happiness while keeping him safe. He would have to thank Remus later for what he had done for him. He knew he owed Remus so much for being there for him and doing so much for him in such a short time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus Snape was going to get sweet revenge today. The headmaster wanted him to be happy and enjoy Halloween, and he had all but ordered his potions master to join in the festivities. Severus had a perfect plan to show the headmaster how he enjoyed the holiday and everything had fallen into place for this sweet bit of revenge a few weeks earlier. It started with an infected tooth and him needing to see a tooth healer. As one of the students had parents who were dentists he went and had his tooth looked at by Dr and Dr Granger. One thing led to another and after getting his teeth straightened by Poppy (as they did hurt the way they had been) he was ready for the next phase. He was only doing this to really scare quite a few people, as he walked up from the dungeons he ran right into Remus and snarled, showing off two vampire fangs in his now pearly white teeth.

"Hello Severus." Remus said then he paled at the fangs, "surely you wouldn't!"

"The headmaster wanted me to join in the festivities, that is what I am doing." Severus said silkily. "I just thought the dear children would like to see what the potions master really is."

"Well I must say you are doing a good job of being a vampire." Remus said, "you know that my furry little problem does not like Vampires?"

"Yes I do." Severus said smiling evilly and walking off in a billow of black robes.

"You are evil you know that right?" Remus called after him.

"Yes I know." Severus replied. "Thank you!"

Remus was going to enjoy the feast even if he had to sit by a "vampire" Snape. He wondered if extra calming draughts had been made for the students. He saw Harry sitting by Neville with Ron and Hermione right across from him. They seemed very happy, even Harry and Severus actually was glad that Harry could be happy on a day like this. In fact it was the truly first happy Halloween Harry had had since before he could remember as each year before Hogwarts he would stay in his "room" and mourn the loss of his parents. Now he was laughing and joking with his friends probably going over a prank or two he planned on doing.

"Severus pass me the mashed potatoes please." Minerva said refusing to look at Severus, "and get those ridiculous fangs out of your mouth!"

"But this is the real me Minerva, I am just embracing my inner vampire." Severus said.

"And unnerving me." Remus muttered.

"And unnerving Remus, my day is complete." Severus said looking over at Harry narrowing his eyes as he realized Harry was really way too happy, had he snuck out to Hogsmeade? "Why is Potter so happy?"

Remus knew he had to be careful here, oh what he had done had been perfectly within the rules and allowed. However Remus knew how Severus would take it, yet another way for the "golden boy" to break the rules though he had not. Remus looked up from his very rare steak and into Severus's black eyes. Oh Severus could not read him, he was a natural Occulumens but it still unnerved Remus to be stared at like this! He shifted in his seat and Severus narrowed his eyes at him and barred his teeth showing off his fangs.

"Well I found the map!" Remus said, "seems two students had it and were going to give it to Harry."

"Oh were they?" Severus said silkily.

"Yes and I took care of punishment and all so no need to worry about that." Remus said, "I was able to allow Harry to see Hogwarts while never leaving the castle."

"You gave him two way mirrors?" McGonagall asked him, "you did make sure to have him and his friends give them back once they got back correct?"

"Of course, they are locked in my office." Remus replied, "Harry needed something to take his mind off what today is. I gave him that as I don't have much else to give to him."

"You are a good man to do that for him." Dumbledore said, "I will wish to go over the map with you, I am quite amazed you made that in school."

"Well Peter helped, James and Sirius got in the way." Remus said, "mostly…"

"Well I say this calls for some wine." Severus said pouring himself some more blood red wine not wanting to hear Black's name one more time, "it has been a good day, I managed to terrify half the school!"

"You are horrible." Flitwick said used to Severus's dark humor.

"Says the professor who has many of the students convinced he is part goblin." Severus muttered.

"Goblins are useful, vampires just drink innocent people's blood." Sprout said smiling sweetly at Severus, "but you are too cute to be a vampire."

It took all of Severus's great control not to blush, he hated it when Pomona teased him like this, though he was not sure it was all teasing. The way she would look at him at times, then again he was most times the youngest male professor in the castle, still he had seen her look Flitwick over and even Hagrid and (here he nearly shuddered) Lupin! Severus went back to his thoroughly cooked meat (he hated any pink in his steak) and ate trying to ignore the werewolf who was smirking at his side.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So Harry got to go to Hogsmeade sort off even though he cannot leave the castle. When Remus went over the whole school he got every single tunnel in and out of the school he knew about and closed them all up. The school is now so secure not even a rat could get in unless a student brought it in. _

_As for Severus and his prank, he would, he does have a since of humor, it's wonderfully dark and I have a very dark sarcastic since of humor. Something that can get me in trouble with some of my friends as they still are not fully used to it. I refused to make Flitwick part goblin, he is here a human dwarf nothing more though he likes the rumors getting out about him. I could not see a goblin and human compatible enough to have a child!_

_Anyway the next chapter will deal with the map and Dumbledore finding out a few things about both Remus and Severus._

**You know how I get fed? Yup the reviews feed me!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Maruaders Map

_Angel of Darkness Forever: Oh yes about Sirius, hmmm, innocent? Of murder sure but not of pranks!_

_Lectorsum: Thank you! I am glad this little fic of Remus going back is working so well!_

_Lily A. Lupin: Thank you!_

_Michelle Black a.k.a Elle: Yes Remus is really a dear._

_For those I did not mention thank you so much for your reviews!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Ten: The Marauders Map:

The next day found the headmaster in his office looking over the wonder that was the Marauder's map. Every part of the school was shown, he was amazed at the detail of the map, what made it work so well he mused. It seemed the map was tied, abet limitedly to the wards of the castle, those who had made it were very smart indeed. He looked up as Remus and his potions master and trusted spy Severus Snape came into his office. Severus was glowering as usual and Remus looked a bit tense, (he hoped Severus was not tormenting Remus again). Dumbledore had a few questions about three of the boys who had helped create this map. He was sure he had figured out the secret behind their names but he had to ask Remus.

"Ah Severus Remus do sit have a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked but both boys politely refused. "This map is amazing, your talent astounds me Remus."

"Well I did not do it alone sir." Remus replied, "it was mostly Peter and I, James did a bit and Sirius well he added the part that kept others out."

"Ah is that why Mr. Moony congratulated Minerva on her cat-like curiosity, Mr. Prongs asked her kindly to keep her cute little nose out of other people's business, Mr. Padfoot added that he loved professor McGonagall and Mr. Wormtail stated that Minerva was better at sneaking around the school on cat-like paws than trying to read a bit of silly parchment." Dumbledore said a twinkle in his eyes, "Mr. Moony I presume?"

"Yes um I was called that sir, sir I would I mean I don't mean, tell Minerva, she will kill me!" Remus stammered. "We just wanted a bit of fun sir!"

"A bit of fun! You damn werewolf I should kill you!" Severus snarled.

"You tried that a few times in school if I recall." Remus replied.

"Who were the others?" Dumbledore asked heading off a row between two of his professors.

"Black was Padfoot, James Prongs, Peter Wormtail." Remus said wondering if the headmaster would ask the question that would release him from the bond that he had been put under years before.

"Remus I must ask you this, were James, Sirius and Peter Animagmus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir and I am glad you asked that finally." Remus replied, "you have no idea how I wanted to say that for years."

"Why could you not?" Severus asked getting very upset.

"I was bound not to, only two ways could I, if the headmaster asked the question he did and of course if one of the others said they were one." Remus replied, "James was a stag, a large five point stag, Sirius a big shaggy black dog and Peter was a rat."

"Now for you Severus, what form do you take?" Dumbledore asked Severus looking at him calmly.

Severus paled and looked up at the headmaster in shock, he quickly hid that but for a moment his calm exterior was shattered. How had he found out? He was careful to not transform anywhere near the headmaster or McGonagall. Then it hit him, the headmaster did not know, could not fully know this was a trick, a trap and he had to play it safe. Yet the headmaster just kept looking at him and Severus sighed, his secret was out and so he stood up and transformed. Remus looked at Severus or rather his Animagmus form, that of a large golden-eyed black tom cat. Severus turned back and the headmaster was smiling broadly his eyes twinkling madly.

"I am so glad you have an animal form Severus, what do you call yours?" Remus asked before the headmaster could.

"Shadow, or your death if you annoy me too much." Severus replied then turning to the headmaster, "how did you know sir?"

"I did not, just had a feeling you would hide something like that from everyone." Dumbledore said.

"I am sorry headmaster, I never meant to hide it from you I just wanted….." Severus stopped before he finished what he wanted to say not daring to.

"I understand my boy, none shall know your secret." Dumbledore said looking down at the map once more, "now I do need to know does this map ever lie or make mistakes?"

"No, it's accurate down to the common passwords, not the common room, staff or personal room passwords, no, just the passwords to the shortcuts through the castle. We may have made the map but even we could not get into places the heads of houses or the headmaster did not give us permission to."

"Hmm then why does Peter Pettigrew come up on the map?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus put his head in his hands as if he was thinking and, of course he was. He knew who had the rat, of course he knew but he had to act as if he had just realized it. When Ron was asked about Scabbers, or as he should be called Peter Pettigrew aka traitor he would tell about Remus giving him the cage. Remus would be under suspicion at that time and possibly on his way to Azkaban. No he had to do this right and so he looked up looking stricken and worried. He could not lose the trust he was gaining with the headmaster, there was a chance it would destroy the aged headmaster and Remus was not going to be responsible for that!

"Where do you see Peter?" Remus asked.

"Next to Ron Weasley." Dumbledore replied.

"He has a rat, I gave him a cage to put his rat in as he said Scabbers his rat was not doing well." Remus explained, "Scabbers has to be Peter, I never did see him though, if I had…."

"And Rosmerta's dog she told me about is Black." Severus said getting the wizards to look over at him, "I visit her now and again, saw the damn mutt slinking about and asked her about him. I will go get Black."

"I will have Mr. Weasley bring his rat down here." Dumbledore said, "the Aurors and the minster will want to have a word with both, Remus you will stay here. Oh and Severus you are not to harm Sirius."

"Of course headmaster, on this venture I will not harm him." Severus said.

Remus remained seated while Severus made his way out of the headmaster's office in a billow of black robes, headed down the stairs and out of the school. Remus hoped this would turn out well or else Sirius would be kissed by a Dementor and he would have lost that part of the battle, a part that could determine the outcome of the war itself. That he did not want to do, he sat and waited while Dumbledore sent a note to McGonagall to have Ron come and see him with his rat at once. This was turning out to be very stressful for the werewolf as he said waiting and trembling oh so slightly in fear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the meantime a large well cared for black dog lay by the fire chewing on a bone. His shaggy fur was clean and brushed over a powerful muscular frame. He had clear gray eyes and sighed in contentment as Mary Glade, granddaughter of Madam Rosmerta scratched his head and he rolled over for a belly rub. The Glade family knew him as Blackie, former friends had known him as Padfoot and in human form this was Sirius Black a wanted escaped prisoner from Azkaban. Sirius had been in hiding for two months here, he had come to Hogsmeade and tried to get into Hogwarts only to find he could not. It was in his dog form, sickly, all skin and bones and matted fur Rosmerta had come in and taken him in, cleaned him up and fed him well until he was in his current state.

He looked up as Rosmerta came into the room and got up wagging his long tail happily, she patted him on the head and put a collar and leash on. He whined a bit, he did not like the leash and collar as it meant more trips to the vet, at least he was still intact but as he had been so sick and in need of care he was taken to the wizard animal healer, given shots and potions and healed up. He was led out and his gray eyes widened in horror at who he saw standing waiting for him. No, not Snape, this was not happening, was he found out? Yes by the look in Snape's eyes he knew exactly who he had now, he gave Rosmerta a smile and took the leash leading the dog out and towards the school. As soon as they were out of the village Snape knelt down by Padfoot and looked him in the eye.

"You listen to me Black, we found Pettigrew." Severus said.

_I kill him, bite rip out his throat_. Padfoot growled barring his teeth.

"I am to take you to the castle, you will stay in dog form, until we get to the headmaster's office or I will take a whip to you myself." Severus growled.

_Hate you Snape, will do as asked._ Padfoot got up and tugged on the leash, _we go now._

Severus led the shaggy dog up to the castle and up to the headmaster's office. Padfoot whined as he saw Remus there and walked up to him and nuzzled his hand. He turned as he saw several Aurors there led by the horribly scarred Alastor Moody. He looked at Padfoot with both eyes, his normal beady eye and his vivid blue magical eye. Ron Weasley had put a sleepy rat on the floor at the command of the headmaster and Remus turned it to the human form of Peter Pettigrew. Padfoot watched as Ron got furious and when Wormtail tried to run he stunned him with a powerful stunning spell. Realizing it was time to stop hiding Padfoot turned to his human form, and he promptly was stunned by Moody and like Pettigrew bound tightly to a chair.

"You got the Veritaserum?" Scrimgeour, the head of the Auror corps asked Severus.

"Yes sir." Severus said handing it over and watching as it was tested, "the strongest and best as I made it myself."

"Good, let's find out what these two know." Scrimgeour said his yellow eyes flashing as he administered the Veritaserum. "Now let's get the truth, who was the Potters secret keeper?"

"I was." Pettigrew said getting several sharp gasps from the room.

"Did you break your oath to hide them and tell the dark lord where they were?"

"Yes I did." Pettigrew said.

"Who killed twelve muggles?" Moody asked.

"I did, they were worthless anyway, always more to replace them." Pettigrew said. "I did what I had to for the dark lord."

"Sirius Black are you a death eater?"

"No I am not, I hate the dark lord." Sirius said.

"Peter Pettigrew are you a death eater?"

"Yes I am." Pettigrew replied.

"Did you help torture Alice and Frank Longbottom?" Remus asked remembering Neville's very surprising Boggart.

"I did, Barty was sick, could not join and I was supposed to be dead, had to take his place." Pettigrew said. "I remained free even though Barty did not, he should have been rewarded, the dark lord will be back!"

"You traitor, you fowl piece of…."

"One for Azkaban tonight, Black will stay here until he is fully cleared." Fudge said as pale as a ghost. "Bring Pettigrew now!"

Once the Veritaserum wore off Pettigrew found himself in a secure cell in Azkaban and Sirius found himself walked to the hospital wing by Severus. He wanted to talk to Remus, to speak to him but Remus was being interrogated at the moment as part of procedure. It had to be done and he felt for his old friend and had to let him know he did not blame him for not believing he was innocent. After all look what he had done in sixth year to his dear friend. Once at the hospital wing Poppy was told the truth about Black. She took one look at his ragged filthy robes and relatively clean hair and beard and ordered him to bathe. He did washing away the last of Azkaban from his body.

He was tall and strongly built now thanks to his time as the pet of Rosmerta, he had ruin tattoos on his chest, a cross on his left forearm and a thorn band on his upper right arm. He cut his black hair to his shoulders and trimmed then shaved his beard leaving a carefully trimmed goatee. He put on clean new undershorts and walked out into the hospital wing where he was checked over by Poppy and given a clean bill of health. He had very faint scars across his back, not from his time in Azkaban but from his own parents who thought nothing of taking a whip to their own son! Poppy knew they would be there and did not comment on them, she had not when he had to be healed up when he ran away from home at sixteen when he refused to join Voldemort and she would not now. Sirius put on a set of hospital pajamas and turned to find Severus glaring at him.

"So you are a professor here now, take over from Slughorn?" Sirius said not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, you would do well to understand I am a respected figure at this school now Black." Severus said glaring at Sirius. "You will not try anything against me understand me?"

"Right, yes of course, I wish to see Harry." Sirius said turning to Poppy, "I want to see my godson."

"You rest first then you can see him tomorrow and Severus I think it is time for your check up, if you will just…"

Severus just glared at her and turned leaving in a billow of black robes. Poppy smiled realizing this was the only way to get him out of the hospital wing so that her patient could get some rest. She did not want a fight between these two in her hospital wing. By threatening Severus with a checkup she knew she could get him out and leave her to her patient. She did know that by tomorrow the fallout from the arrest and imprisonment without a trial of the last lord of the house Black would rock to the very core the British magical world. For now though she would tend to Sirius and make him rest, tomorrow was another day altogether.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there it is, the headmaster gets the map, sees Pettigrew puts two and two together, and Remus is able to tell about his friend's Animagmus forms. Remus's lame "I did not want to talk about them being illegal Animagmus" did not fly for me. He could very well have been bound not to say a word. Now as for Sirius, once he starts feeling normal he will be back to his old self. Look out world!_

**Remember reviews make the updates faster!**


	11. Chapter 11: Harry Meets Sirius

_All your reviews rocked! So glad you liked Sirius free and clear! _

_Oh and check out Away in a Manger by Snapegirlkmf. It's really cute and a fun read! _

_Anyway on with the story!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Eleven: Harry Meets Sirius:

The next day found Sirius fitted with new robes as he insisted on meeting his godson in proper attire not hospital clothes. It was for this reason Remus had asked Harry to borrow Dobby and had sent the elf with Sirius's measurements to get him some new robes and clothing. Harry was looking forward to meeting a man he thought had betrayed his parents but in fact had not at all. Yet he would have to wait as Remus went to see Sirius first before he got new robes to see his godson in. He found Sirius refusing the potions that Severus was trying to get him to take along with Poppy. Sirius sat on his bed arms folded scowling refusing to look at Severus who was not amused at this refusal at all.

"Sirius Black you will take that, you need it, Severus is the best potions master I have ever worked with!" Poppy snapped at Sirius.

"He probably poisoned it." Sirius said sulkily.

"Well as tempting as that would be to him he would not risk Azkaban or the wrath of Minerva." Remus said walking up and taking the vial from Severus who just gave him a death glare, "professor Snape may I speak to Sirius alone please?"

"Of course, you two mutts must have lots to catch up with." Severus said silkily turning and leaving the room in a billow of black robes.

"I do not like that man at all." Sirius said then he turned to Remus, "I am sorry."

"Don't be, I am sorry for thinking you could have done that."

"With my past?" Sirius said, "I don't blame you for thinking that, you do look well."

"Well between tutoring Harry and Neville over the summer and working here life has been good, but knowing you are innocent well that is the best though learning it was Peter…"

"I know, who would have thought sweet kind caring Peter would do that, well guess we never knew Peter at all." Sirius said sadly.

It was only too true, behind the sweet funny and smart friend that they had known in school lurked a monster. They never knew he could betray anyone as he always had been so loyal, in fact he was the one who had come up with becoming Animagmus once they found out about Remus's "furry little problem". He had, along with Remus come up with the marauders map and he had helped both James and Sirius keep up their grades. He was not, as many claimed a useless tagalong as neither James or Sirius would have tolerated him if he was not clever and witty and a loyal friend. Well loyal he had certainly turned out not to be at all.

"So how is Harry, did Petunia treat him well?" Sirius asked "I know that Lily would have wanted him to go to Petunia as she had set up blood wards just in case."

"Not well I am afraid." Remus said looking sad as he took a seat, "she gave him house room, made sure he was fed decent but not much else."

"But Lily trusted her!" Sirius said, "she didn't allow that oaf she married to beat him did she?"

"No, I asked, only his cousin would beat him, when he could catch him." Remus said, "Harry did not want to talk much about living with his relations but it was not a happy time for him. When I found him he was wearing rags."

Remus then told Sirius all Harry had told him about his life with the Dursleys. Though Harry had left out a few things his home life had been grim at the best. It seemed all his relations did for him was make sure he was fed well enough just so he could do all their chores and only allowed Dudley to beat on him, that is if he could catch him. Still Harry was abused, there was no doubt about that as his relations called him a freak and waste of space. Sirius was in tears when Remus finished and Remus held his friend as he sobbed.

"He deserved better!" Sirius sobbed, "if I had not run after Peter and taken Harry he never would have been raised that way!"

"You did what you felt was right at the time, how were you to know the ministry was so evil to lock you up without a trial?" Remus said soothing his friend, "we all thought Petunia was better than what she turned out to be, a monster."

"Harry will hate me, he has every right to." Sirius sobbed.

"No, he will not hate you, in fact I am sure he will love you and love living with you," Remus said, "he took to me right away even knowing what I am."

"Well there is hope then, tell me is he more like James or Lily?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Remus spent the next while telling all he had learned about Harry. How he was kind and giving but he could stand his ground when needed. He had good friends with Hermione Granger a muggleborn, Neville Longbottom born only a day apart from him, Luna Lovegood a strange but sweet young lady, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and Ron Weasley. His best friend out of all of them was Hermione then Neville. Harry even managed to annoy Severus Snape by being very nice to the old greasy git as Sirius called him. He settled in and waited for classes to be over so he could see his godson for the first time in many, many years.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry finished his potion perfectly and in record time as he did not want to linger in Snape's classroom. Finally he finished and carefully bottled his potion, labeled it and took it to Snape's desk. He put it on the man's desk and went back to clean up his work station and put away his cauldron and potions ingredients. Finally he was going to meet his godfather Sirius Black, he knew that Remus Lupin was his other though the ministry would not recognize it as he was classed as a dark creature. Harry got up to head to the hospital wing Ron starting to tag along, yet Hermione grabbed him and held him back.

"No Ron this is Harry's time, he needs to meet him alone." Hermione said, she had gained a lot of confidence over the summer and with good friends in Neville, Harry Ginny and Luna she was more than willing to go toe-to-toe with Ron, not that she had not been before, it was just more so now. "You can see him later."

"But Hermione…" Ron started to say.

"No, Hermione is right." Neville said backing up Hermione, "besides do you really want to upset her?"

"Er no, no Harry we will see you later." Ron said remembering how Hermione had snapped just last week and hexed him nearly into the future. "Let us know how it goes mate."

"Yea I will." Harry said brightly.

He headed to the hospital wing nervously trying to flatten his hair but knew it was a lost cause. He smoothed down his robes and entered the hospital wing and was led to the private rooms where the staff was normally healed up. Here he saw a tall strongly built man clad in dark maroon robes trimmed with navy blue and with navy leather covered buttons down the front. His dark nearly black hair was sleek and hung to his shoulders and his goatee was trimmed neatly. His gray eyes lit up as he took in Harry and he rose towering over Harry and walked over to him and gently took him into a hug. Then he held Harry at arm's length and got a good look at his green eyed messy raven haired godson.

"Well Moony he has James hair and eyesight but he really does for all that look more like Lily." Sirius said.

"Everyone says I look like my dad." Harry said, "all but for my eyes."

"You have more than your mother's eyes Harry." Remus said, "you have her nose and facial structure and I think you will be built more along the Evans line than Potter, you are more built than your father was at your age and I don't think it was all due to how you were raised."

"Well at least I got in good shape." Harry shrugged, "I am really fast too, once I turned seven no-one could catch me."

"I love you Harry, you were the reason I stayed sane in Azkaban." Sirius said getting Harry to look up at him wide-eyed.

"You mean that?" Harry said tears in his eyes, "you really mean that?"

"With all my heart Harry." Sirius said, "you mean the world to me and I am sorry for not doing my duty and staying with you."

"You wanted to get Peter, I understand." Harry said, "it's not your fault."

" I want you to live with me, if you want to." Sirius said.

Sirius was rewarded by a young teen throwing himself into his arms. Harry hugged him and sobbed like he had never sobbed ever. He sobbed first in grief for all he had not had for years, love and kindness from his own family then he sobbed in joy as he realized he was loved and wanted. Sirius held Harry and he was crying too. Harry felt himself enveloped in a hug by Remus as well and all three were crying from the pain of loss and the joy of finding each other. Finally after a time all three broke apart and Remus conjured up handkerchiefs and handed them out.

"I don't normally get that emotional." Sirius said, "promise not to tell?"

"That you are a sweet caring man?" Remus said, "no-one would believe me."

"Oi Moony!" Sirius said indignantly then he turned to Harry, "would you excuse me while I turn Remus into a rug?"

Harry grinned but sided with Remus getting Sirius to pout. Remus laughed as he had not in years, his friend was free and safe and he was going to be there to raise Harry! Life was looking up for and it seemed Fate knew what she was doing sending him back. Remus smiled as he watched Sirius and Harry get to know each other.

Far below the three wizards Severus was putting up the finishing touches on wards around his dungeons. He had made sure that Sirius could not get down here and the wards would bounce him out. He could not harm the mutt but at least in part of this castle he would have peace and quiet. He smiled evilly as he plotted on a way to annoy and get Sirius back for certain instances in their school years. Oh yes he was going to have a lot of fun now. He was prepared for one annoying mutt to try and prank him and looked forward when he tried.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there we have Sirius and Harry together finally. About Vernon, people change and he was a right bastard in how he allowed Harry to be treated. He could have and should have stood up to Petunia but did not do enough. Yes there will be pranks between Sirius and Severus and poor Remus will be caught in the middle trying to keep them from killing each other. Popcorn anyone?_

**So let me know what you think! Please do review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Apprentices and Healing

_Old-crow: Thank you for your reviews, there will be lots about Sirius and his status in this chapter! Love your stories by the way!_

_JEnathan: Thank you, it is fun to write this with Moony going back in time._

_Michelle Black a.k.a Elle: Oh yes Severus will have fun with Sirius, and get away with it too! _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Twelve: Apprentices and Healing:

Harry had finished studying his school work for the time being and was now with Sirius going over his estate. He had money but was not really wealthy, in fact he saw a few problems as he looked over the statement sent by the goblins. He had the Potter estate, it was smaller than the Longbottom estate but he still had a small hamlet of five magical homes, a working orchard and farm, a herd of cattle, sheep and goats. Still that was not what worried him, he seemed to owe taxes on a good piece of land to the north, in fact not far from Hogwarts only twenty miles in fact. He found to his dismay he owed back taxes and in order to pay them he would lose all monies made this year on his estates and it would drain most of his vault. He looked up as Ron came in the common room with Hermione and before he could put the papers away Ron saw them and looked them over.

"Bloody hell Harry I thought you were loaded!" Ron said then realizing he was rude, "I am sorry, it just."

"No it's alright, though I do need help in figuring out how to pay my taxes it seems." Harry sighed.

"I will give you the money." Sirius said, "I am your guardian."

"No Sirius, I cannot allow you to do that." Harry said as Ron looked over the property that was causing all the trouble.

"Harry you know the world cup is coming to England next summer right?" Ron said.

"Yea Remus, er professor Lupin told me." Harry said.

"You could rent out this land here, I bet you have caves for the pitch, lots of other nations built their Quidditch pitches in large caves so the muggles can't find them. If you can get the ministry to agree to this you could claim part of the monies on the tickets, rents for the land for the pitch and tents and even after you hired security let's see how much you would make."

Ron took out some parchment and everyone watched him in awe. Here was Ron a young man who hated to read and study going over sums as if there were no tomorrow. He put up several sums adding up rents, percents of the tickets going to Harry, took away the costs of the security and the taxes he owed and showed it to Harry. Hermione and Harry were staring at him in shock never knowing that Ron liked anything to do with any type of studies. Ron looked at them and blushed as he was embarrassed by his talent.

"Ron mate where did you learn to do sums like this?" Harry asked.

"Well I like sums, they are so easy to do, I don't have to think when I do sums." Ron replied.

"Why then did you not take Athermancy?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't really feel the need to, I want to enjoy Hogwarts not study all the time, besides I already know all they teach in Athermancy." Ron replied.

"Hmm yet you just solved Harry's problem for him." Sirius replied, "well, once he sends out a letter to the minister offering his land use for a fee."

Sirius knew that many of the old families had a steward to take care of their properties and monies. The Malfoys did as had the Blacks before the spiritual decline of the house and the murder by Cygnus Black of the last Black steward for an imagined offence. He wondered if Harry knew the ancient customs of house Potter and was going to remind him in a tactful way when Harry spoke up.

"Sirius I did not see a steward here," Harry said turning to Ron, "Ron if you would like I would like to hire you as my steward, I don't have a house or much money but I would be honored if you would say yes."

"I-I would be honored, but why not Hermione?" Ron asked looking amazed at what his friend was offering.

"Because I am not good at sums, not like you are." Hermione said, "I don't know everything!"

"Don't I have to apprentice for that as well?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you will and I have just the man for you, Robert Dawlish, not the Auror, no Robert has brains." Sirius said, "you will still go to school but he will teach you what you need to do. He will be glad to know you have your first assignment."

"First assignment what is that?" Ron asked.

"Making sure that the Potter estate gets the monies needed to pay the taxes." Sirius replied.

" I can do that, but how?" Ron asked.

"Well first you will need a new set of dress robes and then you along with Harry and I will go and speak to Fudge about moving the Quidditch world cup."

"But I can't afford new robes!" Ron protested.

"Well as Harry's steward he is responsible to make sure you do look good." Sirius replied. "As you take care of his lands he takes care of you."

"Oh well than if that is part of the job." Ron said relieved this would not be charity.

"It is part of the job and part of your first payment right Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell wait until I tell my parents!" Ron said grinning, "they will be so proud as no-one else in the family is going to do this!" Then his face fell a bit, "this means I have to study though doesn't it?"

"Just remember you are making money while you study, that will help." Harry said.

"True that." Ron said grinning.

Remus had come in as Ron was talking with Harry and being offered a very high honor. Remus knew that Ron always wanted to be his own person and coming from a large family as he did that was not very easy. But now all his insecurities and self doubt had left in an instant. He had thought he would become an Auror because that is what was expected but now? Well he could do so much more good as a steward to an ancient house, he might even have a chance at getting elected to the Wizengamot! He now had an honorable post as steward to the ancient house of Potter and as Harry was a noble, a baron in fact he was part of one of the very few Wizarding families who were part of the nobility. To be a steward to a family like that was a very high honor indeed.

Sirius was an Earl and the Greengrass family were dukes and duchesses and Severus Snape was truly a half blood Prince through his grandfather on his mother's side and on his father's side he was a baron. His father had not known about his ancient title but Severus had found out and had the title of Baron in England. He was a prince because of his grandfather who, before he was exiled was prince of Rimini before the unification of Italy. When the small magical community in Rimini had had enough of the Moretti family they had forced them out. They had come to England, changed their last name to Moretti- Prince (Severus's mother had shortened that to Prince as she hated her father and family) and Severus, half blood as he was, was truly was a prince, though there was no power or money with that title. Remus knew all this of course and was happy for Ron.

"You are very smart and would do well to remember that Ron." Remus said, "I am glad you will be working with Harry."

"Yes well he is a baron, from the war of the roses, his ancestor helped create the Tudor house ending a war that had gone on for over thirty years." Hermione said.

"Well I am not going to flaunt that around." Harry said blushing.

"You should mate, you could make a lot of changes." Ron said getting more comfortable speaking out and showing he was smart as it was clear he was going to be part of a noble family. "Not just because you survived the killing curse but what your family means to the Wizarding world."

"You really do have brains." Hermione said clearly happy by this turn of events.

"Yes he does, just needed a bit of motivation to use them that is all." Remus said then added as he could not help it, "hey Padfoot did you know that Severus is actually a prince a real prince?"

Seeing his good friend sputter and stammer at that was funny, really funny to watch. It meant that Severus did out rank Sirius and of course Remus had to let his dear friend know before Severus told him. Severus may not have money from his titles and had to make all his money on his own but he knew he was nobility impoverished as his mother had told him he was really a prince growing up poor in Spinner's end. Remus smiled as Sirius thought what this meant to him and Harry just grinned at the look on his godfather's face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a cold winters day that Remus headed back to Hogwarts battered bleeding but victorious. He had sent the new minster a gift of Grayback's head (telling him what it was before he would open the box of course). He had got this chance and taken it on his own, hearing that Grayback had called a counsel of the werewolves Remus had showed up and challenged him. Grayback accepted the challenge and the fight was on. It was brutal and took several hours but Remus won and the werewolves now recognized him as leader. He headed to his rooms and removed his blood soaked clothing letting Dobby draw him a hot bath (as Harry was taken care of by the Hogwarts elves Dobby was allowed to serve Remus and did so happily). Remus got in the bath sighing as the potent healing potions started to take effect.

"Good heavens Moony what happened to you?" Sirius asked seeing the gashes and wounds on his friend slowly starting to heal.

"Oh I challenged Grayback." Remus said tiredly.

"Master Remus should be more careful, not end up in such pain, Dobby sad when master Remus in pain." Dobby said as he gently started to tend to Remus's wounds handing him potions to drink as needed. "Master Harry told Dobby to take good care of Master Remus but Master Remus runs off to fight evil Grayback and could have died!"

"I agree, what were you thinking?" Sirius said sitting by his brother in blood.

"Getting the other werewolves on our side." Remus said, "I er ate his heart and sent his head to the minister, should be getting a reply probably in the morning."

"Well instinct can be a real bore, what did it taste like?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Horrible, I spewed once I left." Remus said, "guess this means I am head of a pack of werewolves now and that terrifies me."

"I will help you through this, you know that right Moony?" Sirius said.

"I do, thank you Padfoot."

Dobby finished with Remus's wounds and they were healed up enough for the werewolf so he could dress in his night clothes and go to bed. Of course being a werewolf meant he healed up very quickly and did not scar, he had not scarred since before he was bit in fact. The only scars he had were where he was bit and scratched before the curse fully took him. Silver too would cause him to scar but as he stayed away from it he was fine. Sirius helped him to his bed in the bedroom and tucked his friend in glad he could help him. Then he went over to his own twin four poster bed and lay down hoping to sleep this night.

Sirius could have had his own rooms in the castle but it was best for him to be with someone who could help him with his nightmares. Poppy wanted him to sleep in human form as much as possible so his mind could fully heal yet he could not sleep alone. Enter Remus who had the house elves bring up two twin beds and remove the large king from his bedroom. If Sirius had nightmares he could be there for him to help him. This was working well for Sirius as his nightmares became less and less and he started sleep through the night. He curled up under the warm covers sighing at the luxury of a nice soft bed and wonderful sheets and pillow and lots of blankets and comforter over all.

"Good night Moony." Sirius said.

"Good night Padfoot." Remus said sleepily.

Both wizards were fast asleep in minutes and it was Sirius who was up early before Remus. Normally, except after a change Remus was up bright and early but not today. Not after his fight the night before, he was not expecting the minister of magic to actually storm up to Hogwarts and demand to see Remus Lupin. Dobby had to wake up the still sleepy werewolf who got dressed and walked yawning up to the headmaster's office. Only to find himself thrown to the wall with the minister's wand at his throat, he was awake at once smiling sweetly at the minister while Dumbledore was protesting at the treatment of his defense professor. Scrimgeour was in a very bad mood, he was not amused to get the head of Grayback first thing in the morning and he was going to show Lupin just how upset he was. He snarled at Remus his yellow eyes glowing in rage.

"Good morning minister how are you today?" Remus asked.

"You dare ask after what you sent to me?" Rufus Scrimgeour snarled at him.

"Ah well I had a right to kill him you know and I am the new ah leader of the werewolves I thought would be grateful to get a good tame werewolf as leader?"

"You are dangerous and could turn the students!" Scrimgeour snarled throwing Remus across the room.

"No sir, not any more the Americans made a vaccine as of last year, the students were all vaccinated by Severus this year!" Remus said picking himself off the floor glad he had found out about the vaccine and told Severus about it. "I am sure you received yours as well sir."

"If you are not going to arrest my defense professor I must ask you stop abusing him." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Fine but I am watching you wolf you step out of line and I will personally have you whipped with a silver tipped whip!"

Scrimgeour let go of Remus who smoothed down his robes and took a seat. He looked up at the minister, a tall stocky man with a mane of grizzled tawny hair and yellow eyes behind small round glasses. He had a lion-like face and Remus caught an image of Scrimgeour as a lion Animagmus, surely he was not? Scrimgeour left limping slightly from an old battle wound, as he did so and Remus turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was looking at him waiting for an explanation.

"Ah well I had a right, he had a death note over his head." Remus said, "now we might be able to get the rest of the werewolves on the right side."

"I see, you know how I feel about killing Remus." Dumbledore said.

"Is his life worth more than a child's?" Remus said, "I don't like killing either headmaster, but there are times when there is no choice, when one is at war there are those that must die. Would you rather have them suffer in Azkaban or be merciful and send them to judgment in the next world by God?"

"As long as you do not make a habit of killing or send grizzly packages to the minister of magic." Dumbledore said.

"Well it was better than sending it to Severus, though he might have thanked me after he turned me to ash." Remus replied smirking. "May I go back to bed sir? I am still very tired."

"You may, lemon drop?" Dumbledore said.

"No thank you sir." Remus said politely.

He left the office, went back to his rooms and fell onto the bed fully clothed and was back asleep in an instant. Dobby came and with a wave of his and covered the wizard with blankets and closing the curtains so he could sleep as long as he needed to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yea so I made Snape a prince, it sounds impressive but really it is not, he has no power with his title or money at all. Still he can have fun with his title and this is the back story I created with his potions book. He is also a Barron and there is a village in England that is named Snape… Black is a noble and that makes Draco one as well and Lucius is but only by marriage to Narcissa. _

_Anyway many noble and common families have had the problem of paying taxes, I wanted Ron to have some brains, but not the bookish kind. Yes he will still be the Ron we love and adore, but much more secure and happy. I took the liberty of making him good at sums and Harry needed a steward for his lands. This will take care of Ron's feelings of insecurity at not being good enough for his family and always in the shadow of Harry. Here he has an honorable job that will make him quite a bit of money._

**You know what to do, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Two Sides to the War

Chapter Thirteen: Two Sides to the War:

On a cold winter night Remus went to bed early feeling extremely tired. He had not felt this way since before he had started to take the Wolfsbane potion and Lithium, a muggle drug to keep the monster at bay. Not even after his battle with Grayback had he felt so tired as he did now. He fell into bed and was asleep at once. He was surprised to find himself before Fate once more and wondered if he had failed in his mission. He was doing all he was asked, he had gotten the letters from Mercury and had followed them to a tee. Fate motioned him to take a seat and with a snap of her fingers tea was brought up for two.

"You are not dead you know." Fate began, "you have done so well."

"I thought I would be dead, why am I here then?" Remus asked making himself a cup of tea.

"There is more you need to know, about Severus and what will happen if he does not have true friends this time around."

"He has Lucius, he was always a good friend." Remus said, "he is not a bad man."

"No he is not, but let me start with the end of the war, he survived." Fate said sadly.

"What how? You said Harry saw him die." Remus said.

"And Severus would have died if not for the potions he took. He was suppose to get free but was captured by a death eater who kept him as his slave for twenty years." Fate said, "I will not go into deals what was done to Severus but I am sure you can guess what happened to him."

"I can, oh God not Severus!" Remus said finding he really did care about Severus as a friend and he did not want him to suffer pain like that. "Who was it that dared do this to him?"

Fate looked over at Remus, she could only tell him so much at this time, if she went too far then things would not turn out right in the end. In time she could tell the werewolf but right now she could not. She had a great burden placed on her. She was a kind and good person and hated to see anyone suffer, she was not cruel or heartless as portrayed. Her true story and history had been distorted and twisted until humans believed she controlled the cosmos and all their doings. It was not so, she was allowed to help here and there a person, a family and rarely when history did not go as it should have she stepped in and was allowed to send one person back and one person only. Humans after all had to fix their own problems to grow and learn and Remus was one of the strongest who could handle going back to fix things.

"When Severus managed to gain his freedom he was out for blood. He believed his captor to be his old friend Lucius Malfoy. Twisted, scarred and broken he had only one thought on his mind, that of revenge."

"Lucius is a hard man but he would never enslave an old friend or torture or do other things to him." Remus said paling.

"You and I know that but Severus did not, once he got free his captor had disappeared and Severus went at once to Malfoy manor. Lucius was no match for him, he was bound and forced to watch as Severus tortured his family to death, in the end gouging out his eyes and cursing him to die a slow and painful death. Severus was not finished there, he managed to get his hands on muggle weapons and headed to the ministry. For the remaining years of the magical world this was known as the slaughter of the ministry. At the same time the unknown death eater had gone and raised Voldemort from the dead but Severus would not answer his call.

" Severus next headed to Hogwarts, as the students were at dinner he burst in and killed them all. This was called the slaughter of the innocents. He was not done, not by a long shot, when he heard Voldemort was back he stalled his former master trying to kill him yet again by promising to take care of the muggle world. He left England and in a fit of madness and rage managed to get the nations of the world to war against each other causing billions of deaths in two short years. He then spent his time hunting down as much of the magical world as he could. He killed Harry's family and your son fell trying to defend the Weasley family.

"Finally the non-magical world found out about the magical world or what was left of it. They blamed and rightly so the magical world and helped destroy anything that was magical they could find. They managed by accident to destroy the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes but it was too late for the magical world. Severus faced off against Voldemort, he was unable to kill him and was killed by him in the end. Harry faced Voldemort one more time and killed him off. He was shot to death two days later and the remainder of the non-magical fought to the last human leaving the world for the remaining goblins, giants, trolls and few house elves. Humankind was finished and done with."

Remus sat back in shock, Severus had to be completely broken, hurting and insane to do what he did. Twenty years of unspeakable horrors would have turned him from a proud and honorable man to an enraged, insane killer. Remus started to cry, his heart was breaking because of the pain Severus had or would have gone through. Knowing pain so well himself he hated to see others in pain and this wounded him to the core. He vowed to be the friend that Severus needed. He dried his eyes and looked up at Fate unshed tears in her eyes.

"How can I help him, let him know I am there for him?" Remus asked.

"Be his friend, this is the fate the world can avoid if you take the effort to be his friend." Fate said.

"I am trying Fate but he shuts me out!" Remus said, "even with all that I do to show him I am no threat he still shuts me out!"

"Go to him, tell him how you feel." Fate said, "he will not turn you away after that."

Remus knew he had to do this, Severus had to know there were those on his side not wanting a thing from him. The room faded and he found himself in bed and it was early morning. He got up, showered shaved and dressed thankful it was a weekend. He went to breakfast and saw Severus there and resolved to speak to him after breakfast. With this in mind he found himself outside Severus's office, he knocked and Severus bid him enter. Remus did and saw Severus look at him with narrowed eyes from where he sat at his desk.

"What do you want Remus?" Severus snarled.

"I wanted to say thank you for all you have done for me and that I have been an utter ass to you in the past." Remus replied.

"What brought this on? You think father Christmas will remember you if you are a good little wolf?" Severus said throwing his quill down to stare at Remus.

"I, I want to put the past behind us, I don't want to be your enemy, I would like to have you as a friend." Remus said.

"No, go away." Severus growled.

He did his best to ignore the werewolf sitting before him, who was starting to annoy him. Bloody nuisance, Black had to put him up to this. He heard sniffing and looked up in shock and saw Remus crying before him. On reflex from years of comforting children Severus got up and walked over to Remus intending on handing him a handkerchief. Remus had other ideas and hugged the taller wizard sobbing into his robes. Severus was shocked and stunned, what had caused this stupid werewolf to do this? He put a hand around the werewolf summoning a calming draught with his other hand, for some reason hexing Remus was the furthest thing from his mind at that time.

"If I say I will be your friend will you stop this nonsense?" Severus snapped.

"Y-yes you promise to be my friend?" Remus asked sniffing.

"Yes I promise." Severus growled, "why you want to be a friend of such as me I will never know."

"You are a good man Severus, and you don't deserve to be alone." Remus said drying his eyes, he was not expecting to break down but after seeing what Severus had been reduced to in that other horrible time. "I promise to be a very good friend to you."

"Fine now clean yourself up," Severus said narrowing his eyes. "Remus you are not homosexual are you?"

"What Merlin no I know who is though…" Remus said, "kind of hard for him to hide it. I just want to be your friend, please?"

"I am mad to say yes, I really am, you nearly ate me!" Severus growled, "but I will keep my word and allow you to be my friend."

"Thank you Severus, I promise to be the best friend and a loyal one there for you." Remus said.

"I need a drink, coming?" Severus asked.

"Of course Severus."

It was the beginning of healing for both wizards and Fate smiled down on this. She knew Remus could handle the truth of the future that had gone wrong and she had been right. She could see Severus was already doing better due to this friendship, though mortal humans might not see it she could see a glow in his eyes that had not been there before. There was hope for the future and she was glad she was allowed to help these poor broken souls below. She smiled and headed outside to tend to some flowers before her next task.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Justin Wilkes ran a hand through his thick red hair and sighed refusing to look at the calendar. It didn't do any good, he knew what time of year it was and it made him sad. Yet what could he do about it? He had to leave his family to keep them safe, he was a squib and his family had been too close to him. When his cousin's wife's brothers had tried to defend him Voldemort had gone after them ending in their deaths. After that he changed his name, and fled fully into the muggle world leaving behind a false trail that led everyone to believe he was an accountant. That was as far from the truth as it could get, Justin Wilkes, formerly Thomas Justin Weasley was a part of her majesties MI-5, the order of the phoenix office.

Right now his job was interesting to say the least. He was a teacher at a private school and his job was simple on paper, to work with several relations of muggleborn students particularly one young boy. It was in fact a frustrating yet rewarding job. As it was Christmas break at that school he was now here catching up on what had been going on as of late. It seemed there was real hope that the phoenix office was making progress with the main part of the magical world here in England.

The name was not a coincidence, MI-5 was trying, as it had for years to get Albus Dumbledore on their side as he was a far better contact than any in the magical ministry. Yet when their contact in the magical world connected to him had been thrown in Azkaban (and it had come out he had not had a trial) that lead went cold. Now he was out and free and Wilkes was wondering if he would be interested in helping once more. He knew there were still very real threats in the magical world that her majesty was not happy about and if he could not get some of them to help then the word was to bring them back into line if the threat crossed over into the non-magical world again.

"Thinking of your family?" A tall man with graying brown hair and green eyes asked coming to sit on his desk.

"Yes Allen, but it is too dangerous for me to go back, two people I care about died because of me." Wilkes said. "That and the news that Sirius Black is free and innocent to boot gives me hope at least."

"They have a werewolf, Remus Lupin who has been working with the headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore, seems he is the one we really need to be working with as he has the trust of Dumbledore."

"Good, let me know how it turns out, I will be at my flat over Christmas." Justin replied.

"Well you cannot be alone on Christmas, it's not right, you come home with me." Allen York said. "The bottle is not your friend this time of year and you know it."

"Fine I will come." Wilkes said.

Wilkes followed his good friend of these past years, when he had cut off contact with his family York had taken him in and did his best to make sure he was not alone. Justin fought down the guilt he felt at not telling his own family where he was but he knew the Weasleys were far safer without him around. He was sure they did not talk about him and if that was the case then the magical world was far safer for that. He knew how families who not only protected their squib relations but refused to abandon them were treated by death eaters first hand. If he had left years before he had he was sure Molly's brothers would not have had to fight to the death to allow him a chance to escape (not that he had a choice with a portkey forced on him) and live. He would stay away from them to keep them safe, it was the least he could do for the Prewett twins dying for him after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_As I have stated before here and in my profile I don't do slash. That being said Fate knows what she is doing giving Remus what he needs to do his job bit by bit. To have a proud strong man tortured and kept as a slave for decades like Severus would drive him over the edge. He would want revenge and is strong enough of a wizard to destroy quite a lot of humankind. _

_For Remus to learn of his fate as it were would make him feel horrible and going to him to be a friend would not be out of line. I don't see Severus out of character accepting his friendship, he has seen Remus work hard to keep the school secure and work with him in making the Wolfsbane even better. So seeing Remus break down because he wanted to be his friend I think he would try to make a friendship work._

_As for Wilkes, he is the squib cousin the Weasleys don't talk about. They like muggles but refuse to have anything to do with a squib relation? I don't think so, I think the squib relation would leave the family to protect them as I had Wilkes do. _

**Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: Christmas Cheer

_Well I don't have just one fiction to recommend but an actual author. I give you wingnutdawn! She is amazing, her stories that I love the most feature our favorite Slytherin head of house, potions master and snarky man Severus Snape Vs. the honorable headmaster, rather garishly dressed, a bit mad Albus Dumbledore who is always trying to get him to enjoy the holidays. They do not bode well for Dumbledore as Snape, well he does not take kindly to the forced celebrations. Anyway go read her stories, they really are the best!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Cheer:

Rufus Scrimgeour sat at his new desk in his office deep in thought for the moment. After the deaths of several top death eaters in the middle of some sort of dark ritual, the death of Barty Crouch who had been hiding his death eater son and the imprisonment of an innocent man who had not been given a trial the public had enough. They had kicked out Fudge and in a close election (first of its kind in a hundred years) Scrimgeour was elected minister, and he had wisely chosen several smart advisors to help him, one who was here now, Amanda Bones. She was sitting across from him, her gray hair done up in a bun her square jaw just a little bit less set. She was clad in robes of green and Scrimgeour was clad in robes of black.

"You sure this is the best course of action?" Scrimgeour asked Bones.

"Yes, there are rumors that monster who called himself a lord will come back." Bones replied.

"You go by the letter you were given then?" Scrimgeour asked referring to the anonymous letters sent to him and to Bones. "I would like to know who sent them and why?"

"Albus was asking the same thing." Bones replied, "however this will tip the scales in our favor if this monster comes back or another evil lord tries to take his place. Besides the whole world has signed it and we are the last nation to hold out."

"Not anymore." Scrimgeour said signing the document, a copy automatically filed with the goblins. "A nice Christmas present that."

Scrimgeour felt right about this new international law, the muggles he knew had such a law made years before. However unlike the muggles the magical world had, well, magic to enforce this law. It was an anti-slavery bill that made all slavery illegal, not just for most humans but for all sentient creatures. It did not much effect the house elves as they freely bonded with a family as it was but others it would. Humans, goblins, Centaurs, mer-people, and other higher creatures (not animals of course) could not be enslaved against their will. More laws had been put through as well, laws that would keep the trace on underage students. Many of the purebloods did not much like this but it kept students from using magic unfairly at home during the summer.

"You still don't trust Albus do you?" Bones asked seeing a troubled look on Scrimgeour's face.

"No, he has a werewolf as the defense professor, and before that he had hired a fraud and before that an insane death eater. No I do not trust him."

"There is nothing wrong with Remus Lupin, accept his condition, which is well under control, Severus Snape keeps him in line."

"Ah but who keeps Snape in line then?" Scrimgeour asked pointedly. "Oh he is a good professor, I cannot deny the fact that under him more students have gone on to get NEWTS in potions than any other potions master. It's his past actions I am worried about."

"Well he has done wonders with his house, the Slytherins are mostly peaceful and it seems they use words more than blows." Amanda replied, "that is not it, not fully, I know you would rather the students did not start magical training until seventeen."

"Yes if I had my way they would not start learning until their magical core was fully stable."

If Scrimgeour had his way students would not even start their magical training until they were seventeen, he thought eleven was too young, just because a student's magical core was mostly stable at that age they still were not fully in control of their magic. He was out voted in this of course as most of the world agreed that eleven was the right age to get the child used to using their magic in a controlled way, that way they would not have magic surges in their teens and the statute would not be in danger of being over turned. Besides Scrimgeour knew what would happen if he mentioned that to the professors of Hogwarts, Dumbledore would just send McGonagall to sort him out and secretly McGonagall scared Scrimgeour badly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remus woke up Christmas morning bright and early yawning and walking to his bathroom to shower and dress. The Wolfsbane and the improvements to it make his life so much easier. He remembered how this Christmas had been the last time around, he was so sick and tired that he was unable to even get out of bed that day. Now he was up early and ready for a cup of coffee, right on cue as he finished dressing in a set of green robes (the wardrobe of Frank Longbottom had been given to him by Madam Longbottom as payment for teaching her grandson over the summer, sized so that they fit him perfectly) and walked out to see Dobby had put out the coffee for him. Dobby was clad in green tunic and breeches trimmed in deep red with the Potter crest on the tunic. These items were not considered clothing, no this was a uniform and so did not count as clothing to the proud little elf.

"Good morning professor Remus sir!" Dobby said grinning and bowing to Remus, "Dobby is happy to see you is up and well today!"

"I am glad to be up, I cannot miss your good coffee!" Remus said getting the elf to blush then grin widely.

"Someone make coffee?" Sirius said coming out of the bedroom managing to look somewhat presentable this morning, he took the pot and a cup after Remus and sipped the wonderful brew. "Dobby I would allow you to bond with my house if you were not bonded to Harry."

"Lord Black is a great wizard!" Dobby said bursting into tears of joy, "he is best lord Black to Dobby!"

"I do my best," Sirius said, "Harry should be here soon, hope I got enough for him."

"You are going to spoil him rotten." Remus said shaking his head.

"Well he needs it, his relations gave him house room, food and not much else you know." Sirius replied, "I have a lot to make up for."

The small sitting room of the suite of rooms Remus had been given had a good sized tree in the corner decorated with stags, shaggy dogs, wolves and lots of other woodland creatures. A star at the top twinkled down at them and at the foot of the tree stood a high stack of presents almost all for Harry. As if on cue the young wizard knocked at the door and entered the sitting room. He was clad in his dress robes and thanks to both Sirius and Remus's lessons carried himself like the head of house he was. The Potter ring on his right hand completed the image of lord Baron Potter that he was even at his young age. He still would have a guardian until he came of age of course but he was, as the last of his house had the right to wear the Potter ring, when he reached the age of thirty he would be able to run for a seat on the Wizengamot.

"Good morning Harry, coffee?" Sirius asked the teen handing him a cup.

"Only one Sirius, he will have enough energy with all the sweets today, in fact that is your last cup too." Remus said to his good friend.

"Yes mother." Sirius said sipping his second cup.

"Good morning Dobby." Harry said to the small elf before him handing him a small package, "I got you something."

"Master Harry is too good to Dobby!" Dobby said unwrapping a large bar of chocolate, (house elves do love the wonderful sweet and they would chose this over gold if offered gold) a large grin spreading over his face. "Thank you master Harry!"

Harry got down on the elf's level and hugged him letting the elf hug him back fiercely. Dobby was family, truly family, in fact when Harry's parents died and he was sent to his aunt and uncle the last horrible act that Brutus Malfoy had done was buy up Dobby when he had no right to do so. Dobby really did belong to Harry as all his family had for generations. It was no wonder he had a hard time with the Malfoy family and Lucius lost patience with him. If Lucius had known the elf had been stole from another family he would have been appalled, even though he did not give much thought to his servants even he would have seen this as a barbaric act. Yet Harry had learned the truth just recently and had told Dobby who had been in conflict feeling badly how he never could bond fully with the Malfoy's (though he had tried he really had). He had never truly been the Malfoy's even if he was forced to work for them, he belonged to the house Potter and was truly home. In fact that was what called him to protect Harry in Harry's second year, his true master was in trouble though at that time he did not fully know he had been stolen but did now.

"So let's start with presents shall we?" Sirius said grinning.

"Harry gets to start." Remus said.

"Are, are all these for me?" Harry asked looking at all the gifts in awe, he had already unwrapped his gifts from the Weasleys and had his warm green Weasley sweater on under his robes. "You did not have to this is brilliant!"

"We did, well I did, I missed so much of your life Harry, I owe you this." Sirius said, "you are all the family besides Remus here I have left."

"Go ahead Harry." Remus said quietly.

Harry did not need telling twice and he started into the stack of presents. He got a book on Animagmus training from Sirius, new Quidditch gear, clothes and lots of sweets (mostly chocolate), some Turkish Delight (which Harry liked a lot) and treacle tarts. Sirius handed him a long thin package that Harry took and opened slowly looking at the Firebolt before him. He looked up at Sirius stunned and so very happy at his extremely good fortune and then at the broom, the best on the market there was. He gave Sirius a fierce hug to show him how much this meant to him.

"There is more Harry." Sirius said, "I bought the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams Nimbus 2001 brooms. The playing field had to be leveled."

"Good, Slytherin will be so upset." Harry said grinning, "only one who has any talent is Draco."

"I thought you said he could not fly." Remus said.

"That is just to rile him up, he is a good match to me." Harry replied.

"I am going to kill that slimy snake, Snape has gone too far this time!" Sirius said having unwrapped a box that was for him and taking out a flea collar in extra large. "This is not funny, not funny at all!"

"You sent him a stuffed snake." Remus replied unwrapping his gift from Severus, a red rubber ball and several books. "Now that is funny, oh and he got me some books how kind of him!"

Harry grinned, it was good to see that Snape and his godfathers could give gifts even if they were a bit funny. He had sent Snape a gift wishing him a happy Christmas, it was a crystal decanter in the shape of a snake with green and silver M&Ms in it, a wonderful muggle sweet. Harry saw a thin package and unwrapped it to find a very old thin book. He saw it was a book on Occulumency and he saw a note with it that said _us this well and you will get the second half of your gift, S. Snape._ Harry looked at the old tome with reverence.

"Who is that from?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Professor Snape, he gave me a book on Occulumency." Harry said, "Remus told me he was a Legilimens and that I needed to learn this but he could not find a book."

"That is very rare, very few books are out there on Occulumency." Remus said, "I am a natural due to my condition and Sirius is one due to his being an Animagmus."

"You have to know this to be an Animagmus?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, there is a reason why the Animagmus is required to be registered, if one does not have control of their mind they cannot control the beast." Sirius said, "this is the reason it took us so long to become Animagmus, we could not start the transformation unless we were proficient at Occulumency, guess Snape is fulfilling that life debt he owes your family."

"Oh he did that long ago." Harry said, "first year he managed to keep Quirrell from dropping me from my broom, second year and of course all the potions he makes for the hospital wing that have been used in part to save me as well as others."

"Severus is not as evil as he wants others to believe." Remus said, "I offered to pay for the Wolfsbane but he refused, but he did let me be his lab rat and he well even is paying me for it!"

"Really? I never thought him ever that good." Sirius said, "he will always be a slimy snake to me."

Remus knew that Sirius would have a hard time accepting Severus but he hoped in time he would. Harry was starting to be nicer to the man and he hoped that the hatred between house Potter and house Snape would end. Harry was more like Lily than James, in fact if he did not wear glasses he would look like Lily with his father's hair and nose. That was really all he got from his father as even his build was more his mother. Things were looking up even with all that had to be done still. Remus knew Harry would have to fight but he was going to make sure the odds this time were on the side of good not on the side of evil this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So I got the feeling from JKR that young children can do magic but cannot control it all that well until they reach a certain age. The age they can start to use a wand and use magic is as we know eleven. However Harry still had times his magic still got away from him (remember aunt Marge?) and that has to be normal as Fudge did not think he needed to be punished for that (at the time that is yes he tried later but that did not hold water as it was accidental magic). Yea I gave Scrimgeour my own personally mixed with cannon having him wanting students to wait until their magical core is solid at seventeen to start their magical training. But I digress here._

_Now we know Severus did not much like Harry in cannon, that is true, and he will still be hard but not harsh with the boy as Harry is being much nicer and more respectful of him and Severus appreciates that though he will not show it to the boy. As Harry is truly studying now Severus saw he could allow him the book as he is sure he will use it. He is not doing this because he likes the boy, no not at all he is doing it to protect, I mean prepare Harry. Oh and the promise of the second part of his gift? It will be really good and Harry will love it because he will learn Occulumency this time! He does want to become an Animagmus after all. _

**So as always please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Manor and the Diadem

_GriffenRaven: Love your reviews, they were very detailed and rocked! There will be lots more (later) of Severus and Harry getting along in this fiction so stay tuned for that!_

_HarnGin: You are welcome, duly noted of course!_

_The rest of you guys who read and review you rock! So now on with the story!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Fifteen: A Manor and the Diadem:

Remus looked up at the old manor house with revulsion, he could feel the evil that had been done here so long ago. He did not really want to destroy the manor but if he did not then Voldemort could use it as his base and that he had to stop from happening. He had explored the old manor and found to his surprise munitions in the basement of the house from world war two. It seemed then that the Riddle family had been a major part of the war effort and had helped hide explosives in their home. It was all too perfect and Remus would make sure to use this to his advantage. After all he did not want any innocents to be blamed for what happened here.

It had not taken him all that long to figure out where Voldemort's father's family lived after Harry told him Voldemort's real name. He had followed the genealogy back and found first Merope Gaunt then Tom Riddle, and finally Tom Marvolo Riddle's birth certificate. With that it was easy to find Little Hangleton as it was only four miles from Big Hangleton and once he had done that he found the manor house and the small family graveyard. His first task had been to remove the bones of Voldemort's father and destroy them fully. After that he had entered the house only to come across the ghost of Tom Riddle Sr. To say he was shocked would not do it justice, he had believed only wizards and witches could be ghosts not muggles!

"What you doing here wizard?" Riddle snarled.

"You are a ghost!" Remus said in shock, "but only wizards or witches can be ghosts!"

"You are a thick one aren't you?" Riddle said, "that is rubbish, I am clearly here and a ghost, now what do you want?"

"I am going to blow up this manor, keep your son from using it when he comes back."

"That thing is not my son, don't get me wrong, if I had known the girl was pregnant I would have brought her home along with the child. First time I knew I had a son was when he came and murdered my parents and me. I have felt so badly for what happened to my parents, it was my fault you know."

"No it was not, Merope tricked you with an evil potion. You are the victim here and I believe you when you said you would have raised your son." Remus replied.

"Might have kept him from going bad." Riddle said.

"You don't know that." Remus said, "I need to get rid of this manor, I know it was your home…"

"If it gets rid of him all the better." Riddle said, "there are things in the catacombs you might find to help you."

"Show me please." Remus asked politely. "You don't mind me blowing up your home?"

"No, it has been tainted by foul dark evil my fault that however I can help and wish to."

Remus followed the ghost down to the basement and saw that at one time it had been a bright cheerful place well ordered and clean. Now he could feel the evil oozing off the walls and the sadness of the human sacrifices Voldemort had his "priests" do for him down here. Riddle told him of the deeper catacombs and how they had been in place when there was a castle on this sight. Those catacombs had hidden Catholic priests in the reigns of king Henry VIII and Elizabeth I. Later they had been used to hide munitions for the civil war and more recently for munitions for WWII.

"All you need to do is hook up the wires kept down here to the munitions, I can tell you what to do."

"That would be great thank you." Remus said.

"Now first get the wire…"

Hours later Remus was done with the setting of the wires and found he liked Riddle. It was too bad he had not lived, he was really a nice man. It was not his fault that Merope had entrapped him and he had in turn sired an evil demon (that is what Remus saw Voldemort as) it had changed a young happy man into a sullen miserable man who could not trust anyone. If he had known Merope was pregnant he would have done his duty no matter how horrible and raised the child. Still Remus did not think that Voldemort would have turned out any different, he was bound to be evil as it was in his nature. He finished his task and bade Riddle farewell and left the house setting the charges to go off. He sat on a hill watching the manor crumble and burn and when it was gone he left and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days later found Remus was in the Room of Requirement looking around in awe, he could not believe what he was seeing. Rows upon rows of books stacked high, piles of jars, cages and treasures filled the room. He was here to get the diadem and he knew what it looked like having seen diadem in the memories of Tom and from Fate herself. Remus had volunteered to do this reasoning he was a werewolf and the item would have a harder time harming him. After pleading and begging to be allowed to do this to protect his benefactor Dumbledore had reluctantly allowed him to go get the Horcruxes. It had taken time as they both now knew what the Horcruxes were as Remus had put the memories of Tom into the pensive and they had found the Horcruxes together in those memories.

Remus was surprised at how much Dumbledore trusted him, something had changed for Dumbledore to trust Remus like he did now. Then Remus thought back to his first time as defense teacher and he mentally winced, he had betrayed the trust of Dumbledore and he knew it. Yet now he had helped shore up the defenses of the school and he had told about the map the first thing coming to the school to take the job. That and he had seen the headmaster at his worse and had not told a soul and had been there for the headmaster when he had broken down thinking he was alone. Remus would not leave him and he stayed to comfort a man he never thought needed this kind of comforting. Now it seemed that Dumbledore had adopted him in his own way and trusted him like no other. It scared and humbled Remus all at once that this great man trusted a werewolf like him.

Now the werewolf looked around the room at his feet and finally found the diadem. He picked it up and was walking to the door when he came on what he thought was a brilliant idea. After he would not think it so bright but at the time it was a great idea. He set fire to what he knew was the vanishing cabinet and smiled as the cabinet was destroyed. He stopped smiling as the fire spread and he tried to put it out with his wand. He ran for the door as the fire only spread and he managed to get out of the room and the door sealed behind him. He walked to the headmaster's office and gave the password to the gargoyle and went up the stairs and came to the headmaster's office. He entered and the headmaster looked up at him his eyes widening a bit in surprise at Remus's soot covered robes.

"I ah had a bit of problem sir." Remus said.

"What sort of problem my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"There was what I believed to be an illegal vanishing cabinet in the room." Remus said, "I er set it on fire sir."

"Ah I see, what happened from there?"

"Well the cabinet is gone sir, however the fire is contained to the room, I think it will have burned out by now sir." Remus said mentally cringing as Dumbledore looked at him calmly, he was going to get it now, oh he was so dead the headmaster could not forgive him for damaging the school. "I did try to put it out sir."

"Well as long as it does not spread to the rest of the castle no harm done, I am sure the castle will repair the damage." Dumbledore said shocking Remus as he seemed amused not angry.

"I had not thought of that, she can do that then?" Remus said as calmly as he could.

"Yes, on rooms like that one you came from, I know all about it, my boy, there are some homes, very old that have rooms like this. Rooms that can change and call on what is in the home to change the room as needed. You can understand that?"

"Yes sir, wonder if certain treasures are hidden that way?" Remus mused. "Like the treasures of the Templers?"

"We may never know, now would you like to destroy this?" Dumbledore asked going to get the sword of Gryffindor and handing it to Remus. "Here, you find them you destroy them, maybe this will keep Tom from coming back."

"We can only hope sir." Remus said taking the sword and looking Dumbledore in the eyes, "thank you for trusting me with this."

"You have earned this trust Remus." Dumbledore said, "there is much good in you, you are a noble and a good wizard and man."

"I am no man sir, I am a monster." Remus said.

"That is not what I see my boy." Dumbledore said softly, "you are no monster, not you my boy."

Remus took the sword in both hands and brought it down on the diadem cutting through the ancient artifact with ease. There was a loud scream and a black substance came out of the diadem. It disappeared after a few minutes and the wailing stopped as well. Remus smiled, and saw Dumbledore smiling too, a sad tired smile and Remus walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to convey through that touch he cared the headmaster and that he was loyal to him and refused to go dark himself. Dumbledore looked up at him and patted his hand. He did care about Remus, that was clear from the day he had met him and allowed him a dark cursed creature to come to Hogwarts. He was a good kind man who really did love and care about his students.

Remus mentally cursed Tom Marvolo Riddle for what he had done to this kind good man, betraying him as he had done as Dumbledore had called the boy his own and had tried so hard to give him a good life. Dumbledore had tried to show Tom the good things of life even taking him in after the chamber incident and making him his apprentice. It was not enough, Tom had already turned into Voldemort and was now evil and nearly soulless and had broke the heart of Dumbledore so badly with his betrayal. Remus vowed to help Dumbledore and gain his trust and help mend his very broken heart. He would rip the heart from Voldemort for what he had done if he could but he knew he could not, Harry had to kill him as there was no other way to get rid of this foul creature.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Azkaban island was a small island with room only for the large foreboding prison with its black stone walls and a few grim buildings that housed the guards and workers of the prison. It was hell on earth inside the well warded walls for the prisoners forced to live here. Hundreds of small mean cells filled the grim fortress, many were above ground, where the minimum and medium security prisoners were kept in windowed cells with beds and enough food to keep them healthy. They were least affected by the Dementors as they loved the dark deeper levels of the prison. Still even they cried out in fear and terror most of the time wrapped in the blankets given to them clad in robes that were at least clean and not too threadbare. This was what most ministry officials saw when they visited as only a few rare went deep into the prison where the Dementors seemed to like to prowl the most.

Down here, down in the darkest torch lit cells prisoners huddled in their bare cells clad in ragged robes fed stale bread and watery gruel they were kept barely alive as they were the worst of all the prisoners. Here were the murderers, rapists, traitors and the like and the wails and cries of the prisoners were ignored by the prisoners sent to feed them from above. Even guards wanted no part of these prisoners here forcing other prisoners to feed and take away the dead. The Dementors and hell hounds made sure that no prisoner escaped, not as if any had the strength to do so. Only one had ever escaped and it still puzzled the human guards, no-one knew if the Dementors even thought about it.

In the lowest level, so far below the ground that the pumps that kept out the water could be heard in the background when the screams died down were the most dangerous of all the prisoners. Bellatrix Lestrange, once a smart cunning witch who was the right hand it was said of Voldemort. Now she huddled in the corner of her cell her once gray eyes now black as night and her long dark hair matted hanging about her skeletal face. She was quiet and many thought her insane but she knew better, she was waiting, waiting for her time to leave here and she had time and would escape it was only a matter of time. She stood up as the Dementors came by and walked up to the bars of her cell. She sent out a single thought: Lord Voldemort, in time they would let her go, and she would keep the promises made to reward them. In time she would bring her lord back and bring down those that dared harm him as they had done.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I wanted Tom Riddle Sr. To have closure, I do not see him as a bad man, look at it from his point of view, he was to marry someone of his own class and someone who he probably was already in love with. Then he is drugged and forced to wed Merope and when he found out the truth he left, I am sure not knowing his wife was pregnant, if he had he would have done the right thing and raise his son. I am sure he never even knew he had a son until Voldy showed up and killed him! Letting him help destroy the manor to keep Voldy from using it does not sound to out of line to me._

_As to Dumbledore and Remus, there will be no Dumbledore bashing to this fic. I am going to have Remus do his best to help him trust again as Dumbledore's greatest fault was his not being able to trust. Unless his servants were bound to him like Severus was. Remus here is going to try and help heal the aged headmaster and asking to help him destroy the Horcruxes would do that. _

**Please do review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Hogwarts Society Club

_I have to spotlight another story here, this is simply amazing and well written: Severus Snape's Legacy by IgnusR is simply a wonderful read. It's a canon compliant piece that features Severus as a father with a son. _

_Anyway thank you all for your reviews and now on with the story, more changes of course as this is a new timeline and Remus has changed so much already._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Sixteen: The Hogwarts Society Club:

Remus watched the club he had in part helped in a very distant sort of way. Well all he had done really was help Ginny get over her disastrous first year. He had done this by bringing Ginny, Luna and Collin together as they were three of his smartest students among the first and second years. Ginny and Luna had blossomed as mentors and Collin had become thoughtful and extremely helpful. They had taken it to the next step and formed a new club, one that would help Muggleborns learn about the Wizarding world. It had become quite the success and many purebloods had come to help explain the magical world to the muggleborn and in turn learn about the world the muggleborn had come from.

Now out of nearly a thousand students a full four hundred were part of the club from small first and second years to seventh years getting ready to head out into the world. Today Sirius was going to talk about what it was like growing up in a bigoted family, how he had broke free of that and how all students had to work together to defeat evil. So the numbers of students had swelled to see the famous Sirius Black speak. Most of the female population had turned out to see the infamous and very handsome rogue that was the lord Black. Most of the time Sirius stayed to the rooms he shared with Remus or roamed in his doggy form so this was the first time the school got a good look at the hansom wizard.

"A bit full of himself isn't he?" Harry said walking up to stand by Remus arms folded watching his godfather strut, yes _strut_ as he spoke, "the girls just love this."

"You know you remind me so much of your mother when you do that." Remus said.

"Thank you, from what you said about my father he was a prat at times." Harry said, "pranks are for fun but some of them…"

"…were cruel and not right at all, yes I did tell you that we were not the best people with that. However I can make up for that now."

"Well we all make mistakes." Harry said sounding so very mature at the moment, but of course he proved he was a teen boy again when he added, "I think I mistakenly turned Malfoy's hair green."

Remus had to keep a straight face as he remembered that well. Harry had studied diligently (with Sirius's help of course not a surprise there) how to change items green. It was a hard spell but Harry had learned it well and had used it on Draco when he was not looking and the Malfoy heir did not realize his hair was green until Snape had told him, Snape knew it was Harry's doing but could not prove it at all. Draco had done something oh so Slytherin then, he refused to allow his hair to be turned back and went to classes with bright green hair for a day, claiming whoever had done this was brilliant and he wanted to thank them. Of course that might have been due to the fact the girls in Slytherin liked the look on him and so he kept it that way.

"You are lucky professor Snape did not find out you did that." Remus said.

"Yea I don't need to lose points." Harry replied. "Or get detention."

"Yes well you would have had to serve it with me."

"You are mean in detention, making me write lines, it's boring." Harry grumbled.

"Well I am a professor you know, have to act responsible." Remus said.

"Some of the time, not all the time." Harry replied.

Remus smirked and looked over at Ginny who stood by Luna and noticed they looked very pretty, looking at both girls he could see they had been working hard not just on their studies but on makeup tips as well. He realized that in a few years they would be very lovely women and right now he was sure that they turned a few teen heads. He thought to Dora Tonks and his heart leapt, hopefully he would meet her and she would want him still. He loved her, he really did and he knew that she had loved him dearly too not caring about his "furry little problem". Then again her gift as he saw it was not viewed as such by the populous as a whole, Metamorphous were feared and by some viewed as dark. She knew what it was like to have something to hide as only a very few knew of her talents.

"Mr. Black is it true you are an Animagmus?" A young first year girl asked then gasped as he turned to his doggy form then back, "oh wow that is cool can I learn that?"

"Well it is very hard, not all witches and wizards can learn it." Sirius explained, "best way to find out is to either make or buy a certified potion to see if you have a form and can transform, however I need to warn you that those under third year are not allowed to try this, too dangerous."

"So you don't choose your form?" Collin asked.

"No, every human has an inner animal, a few like me can manifest by turning into it. I am the dog, a big black dog or as dear Sybil says a grim. Though I do not bring death but fun and light now!"

"How long did it take you to become an Animagmus?" Harry asked.

"Two years to fully get it, I went slow so not to cause an accident and did not have a mentor to tutor me, any of you who wish to become one needs a mentor of course."

What many did not know of course about Harry was the fact that he had found his form and was now learning to become that form. As he had a firm grasp on his mind now to do the transformation he was concentrating on becoming the Peregrine Falcon he had dreamed about when he had taken the potion. It was perfect for Harry as he so loved to fly and when he finally became his form Madam Hooch would help in his training, she was a natural Animagmus, a very rare person who could turn from the age they could walk and talk into their Animagmus form. She was a hawk and she would teach Harry to fly and hunt in his animal form.

There were two registries for Animagmus, the public one that both McGonagall and Sirius were now on and the more private one that was kept with the unspeakable office. There were far more Animagmus than the seven on the public register, there were two hundred of them in the UK alone, ten of these did not have to register as they were natural Animagmus like Hooch. Of course there was something about their animal form that came through to their human form much like Hooch with her yellow eyes and the ministry thought that enough to let people know what they were. The private register was for the others who needed the secrecy so they could do their jobs as Aurors, reporters and the like. In fact one in ten Aurors was an Animagmus and this made their work easier to do.

Finally the meeting came to an end and tea was laid out. The food was great, there were cucumber sandwiches, curry chicken sandwiches, tea cakes. scones with raisins or cranberries, hard boiled eggs, muffins, clotted cream and strawberry jam for the scones, chocolate sponge cake and chocolate dipped strawberries. The students tucked into to the food and tea and talked among themselves while Remus and Sirius took their tea and food separate with perfect social grace. Remus smiled remembering all the afternoon teas he had had in school with his friends and though he missed James (he refused to think on Peter) right now life was definitely looking up for him as he looked over the happy healthy students who were the future of the world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later Remus looked over the letter given to him by Mercury yet again, he was still finding that Mercury in his true form was not the well muscled oiled youth the Greeks favored a bit strange. Yet he liked the fellow well enough though he rarely saw him, only when he brought the letters instead of just sending them. Remus had read the letter and learned that Fate had allowed both Harry and Ginny a gift they could share. It was easily to explain to others, Harry had been marked as the equal of Voldemort and Ginny had been used by his diary in her first year. So no wonder they were Parselmouth and that was why Remus had them come to his classroom. Sirius being there was all the better as he could freak his friend out, served him right for making him worry all those years.

"You wished to see us sir?" Ginny asked.

"Please call me Remus, your brothers do when not in class you know and you are far more wise and mature than they are." Remus said taking out a long docile king snake, "I have something for you two."

"Oh she is beautiful!" Ginny said reaching for the snake getting Harry to stare at her.

"You like snakes?" Harry asked her.

_Oh yes she is perfect, what is your name?_ Ginny asked in Parseltongue not realizing she had getting Sirius to freak out just as Remus had hoped (he did like his friend but sometimes he had to prank him).

_I am Sylvia young speaker, you speak my language?_

_Ginny when did you learn to do that?_ Harry asked in Parseltongue.

_T-Tom I think, does that mean…_

_You good, not evil like evil speaker._ Sylvia said curling around Ginny's shoulders, _you like ancient speaker, good not bad, but snake was bad who fooled her and made all of us look bad. I good snake._

_You are really good Ginny, it is not your fault Voldemort took advantage of you like he did. I think we should switch to English before Padfoot faints, talk to you later okay Sylvia? _Harry said.

_Very well young speakers._

"Both of you can speak to snakes?" Sirius said weakly.

"As usual your intelligence astounds me." Came the voice of one Severus Snape from the door.

He entered the room with a smoking goblet and handed it to Remus who smiled at him and drank it down. It was not Wolfsbane, no that Remus carried now as Severus had found away to make it into chews and had patented it and was now making money off of it. No this was a potion for the werewolf flu, one of the very few illnesses a werewolf could get. Remus had started to get the symptoms and Severus had noticed and made the potion for his friend. Yes Severus did find it refreshing to be friends with Remus, there were still times he felt a bit of fear but those were fewer and much further apart. He knew Remus would rather die than hurt him and always took his Wolfsbane and locked himself up during his change. He saw Sirius and narrowed his eyes sneering at the mutt.

"Oh if it isn't the mutt." Severus said softly, "is the flea potion still working for you?"

"I don't know, I don't need it, clearly you have not used the shampoo I sent you." Sirius shot back getting Ginny to gasp.

"It's not my style, I don't use shampoo that is clearly made for dogs." Severus said, forgetting for a moment the two students watching this unmannerly behavior. "I don't intend to lower myself to that."

"At least I am not cruel to students and belittle them every chance I get."

"Um actually he is a very good professor, he makes sure to give us everything we need to make good potions." Ginny said standing up for her professor.

"I am not giving you any points for your house." Severus said, "you can stop trying to butter me up."

"She only speaks the truth sir." Harry said giving his godfather an apologetic look.

"Hnn, well I have other things to do than hang around a bunch of lions and whelps." Severus said.

He left the room in a billow of black robes in a fairly good mood, he got to insult Black, have two students stand up for him and get the last word in. Life was looking up for him. Remus smirked as Sirius pouted and did his best to look upset. Harry just grinned at him and Remus knew that Sirius did not really hate Severus as he had done in school. After all Severus had brought him to the castle in one piece and he had even gave him all the potions and such he needed to get well. However Sirius and Severus still loved to argue and annoy the other, they would not try to kill each other now but they would not be friends.

"Don't Sirius, just don't prank him." Harry said seeing the look in his godfather's eyes, "he will just turn it on you."

"Why are you on his side Harry?" Sirius whined, "James would not have been!"

"Yes he would have, in the end he was." Remus said.

"Lily ruined him then." Sirius grumbled.

"No she did not, James just realized Severus was not a bad wizard even if he was a slimy snake." Remus replied, "he is a very good potions professor too, I have never heard of a professor putting the instructions in step by step detail on the board before. All a student has to do is follow those instructions and they will make a perfect potion."

"Then why do some students still do so badly?" Harry asked.

"Because they are nervous, nerves and potions do not go together well." Remus replied, "at least Severus is even tempered for a potions professor. Now are you two going to teach me how to speak Parseltongue or not?"

"Sure we can teach you." Harry said.

Remus smiled as Ginny's eyes lit up, she had thought she was evil for knowing this but she was not and now her favorite professor wanted to learn from her! Remus could see the fine young lady she would grow into and knew that this time around she would have a chance to develop into a strong witch. Before her first year she had been well on her way to being strong but was set back fatally with her time under Tom's control. Remus was going to help rectify that now and he saw how Fate having Ginny and Harry speaking the language of the snakes would help with that. He was not sure if Harry and Ginny would get together and wed this time around but at the least they would be very good friends and that is what Harry needed, good strong friends around him at this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I wanted to show Ginny as getting the help she needed too after her first year. I may or may not put her with Harry, however she deserves a good life no matter what. Having her help start a new club with the help of her friends would not be amiss, she did after all help with the DA when Harry was off "hunting" in her sixth year. As for her knowing Parseltongue, well yea that is a bit of stretch I know but well why not? It will make her stronger and I like a strong Ginny after all. Besides I like freaking out Sirius!_

**Oh and please, do review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Order of the Phoenix

_So incase you have not noticed this story has taken a far left turn from canon. Of course it had to, Remus has changed so much and though some things will not change in the timeline most things will. We are headed to a whole new world here of course, even with the Magical Ministry, so with that on with the story._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Seventeen: The Order of the Phoenix:

Scrimgeour looked down at the young that girl stood before the Wizengamot giving her speech on a new bill regarding Technomancy. The fact that this bill had been debated for days now and that the votes were all but in a tie for and against to allowing this new blending of worlds into the magical world was impressive. Even the muggleborn protection act had not had such a strong following throughout magical Briton. The Lovegood girl was the last ditch effort to get this bill passed. Scrimgeour knew it was needed but he had to be careful, he could not just come out and support it, the pureblood faction would call for his head. But if it was passed in the Wizengamot he of course would sign it.

The girl Luna was so young and brave to be here, she was clad in simple light blue robes that went well with her eyes. (What he did not know is that Molly Weasley had helped the young girl get ready and had finally taken the young girl under her wing as Luna needed a mother figure since her mother had died). This was a bill that would help Molly's husband Arthur and so many more like him. It was Remus Lupin who had spoke to Arthur about this new blending of magic and muggle technology and he had spoke to his oldest sons in passing on this not expecting them to have connections to help bring a bill to the Wizengamot. One thing led to another and now Luna stood before the Wizengamot to explain why this bill was the best thing, and it had to do with her mother.

"Miss Lovegood you are a second year at Hogwarts, why should we listen to any thing you have to say?" Lucius Malfoy asked, he had to act as if he did not support this though he was behind the scenes paying others to vote for it, anonymously of course, he was not a fool, he would do anything to protect the magical world accept voice public opinion on anything like this "you are but a child."

"I know Mr. Malfoy but this has to do with my mother sir." Luna said, "my mother was a spell crafter, most notably she worked with merging technology with magical things. I was with her when she was trying to get a muggle medical machine to work with magic. If she had been trained and if technomancy were legal in England we could avoid deaths like this happening ever again."

"How can this technomancy serve us?" Madam Bones asked.

"We could have faster communications, and more comfortable too." Elphas Dodge said, "my knees are getting too old for using the floo and the muggles have something called a cell phone, it's a device that can carried be on one and used for communication at long distances."

"We have two way mirrors for that." Mr. Nott said.

"Yes but they can only be tuned to two people, two way mirrors." Madam Longbottom replied, "beside this could be the thing to help us hide from the muggles even better. If they could walk into our homes and still not recognize magic we would be even safer."

"I don't want anyone else dying like my mum did." Luna said, "I had to watch and could do nothing, nothing to save her and I did try!"

The small girl standing so brave before the leaders of magical Briton could get the votes Scrimgeour was sure that her words would get this bill passed. Scrimgeour was a man of tradition and he liked things to stay the same but even he knew that his world was backwards. He had spoke to his top Auror (now head of the Auror office) Kingsley Shacklebolt who knew quite a bit about the muggle world. What he had told Scrimgeour scared him and he knew that his world could not survive without change. His move to allow this vote was all about survival of his world and not much more. If this could be avoided he would have done so but it could not and he had to change to survive.

The death eaters and the fanatical evil dark lord Voldemort had nearly exposed their world to the muggles. Scrimgeour realized that if Lily Potter had not done whatever it was she had done to protect her son and stop Voldemort then the world would be a far darker place. Deep inside Scrimgeour knew Voldemort would come back, there was no body and he hated to toy with the idea of the evilest magic used, that of the Horcrux. Well if that evil bastard decided to come back he was going to find a different world and one he could not fully take over like he nearly had before.

When Scrimgeour was voted into the office of minister he had studied what Fudge had done and had realized he had to do what the people wanted. What they wanted was more freedoms, more regulation on the government they trusted to lead them, not on the people. Scrimgeour knew that a revolution was under the surface and he did not want that on his watch. Much of what he did was for survival really but he could not deny it was helping his world. A muggleborn protection act, magical families allowed to adopt magical orphans with no families or monies of their own, an anti slavery bill and now this. If this was passed while he was in office Scrimgeour knew he was looking at being one of the greatest ministers of all time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Diana and Greg Granger walked into the room where the meeting was to take place both a bit nervous. They knew a day like this could come, as soon as they realized their daughter was part of the very real magical world they knew that they would be called back to serve Queen and country. They were not surprised she knew of magic and were not surprised to find themselves in a comfortable office with a mix of witches and wizards and muggles like themselves. Greg saw Justin Wilkes and walked up to talk with him and Diana saw Molly Weasley come into the room, both women saw the other at the same time and they smiled as they did like the other very much.

"Mrs. Weasley I glad to see you here." Diana said walking up to take Molly's hand.

"I am sorry your second time into our world was not as pleasant as it should have been." Molly said.

"Don't worry, I am glad your husband beat that git, he deserved it." Diana replied, "I was really thinking of kicking him in the goods if he continued to insult my Hermione."

"Thomas?" Molly said having just spotted Justin Wilkes all color draining from her face.

"You know Justin Wilkes?" Diana asked.

"Yes I do, but I thought he was an accountant, oh I am going to kill him! He dares hide from his family I will teach him!" She had her wand out at this point.

"Molly love please don't not here." Arthur said trying to stop his wife from going after their cousin.

Diana watched this family reunion with amusement as Molly went off on Justin who was trying to explain why he had left the magical world to protect them. Molly was having none of it nor was Arthur who remembered his oldest children playing with their "Uncle Thomas" and enjoying him there. It was at this time Severus entered the room and looked over at Molly and his mouth twitched upwards in a hint of amusement. He found the Weasley matriarch's temper funny when it was not directed on him and he realized the person she was yelling at was Arthur's squib cousin. He saw the Grangers as soon as they saw him and he walked over to them surprisingly more at ease with them than the others in the room.

"Hello professor Snape, I see you are part of whatever is going on here." Greg said.

"Please call me Severus." Severus said actually friendly with the two dentists, then again they were not judgmental of him at all and seemed to respect and like him. "I must thank you again for your wonderful work."

"Well it was a pleasure, no-one should have to go through pain in their teeth." Diana replied, "is Headmaster Dumbledore coming?"

"Yes, hopefully he will show some restraint in attire." Severus replied then seeing the headmaster come in clad in bright purple robes with stars and moons on them with matching pointed hat, "guess it was too much to ask for."

Greg liked Severus, he really did as Severus was not one to hold back in what he thought at all. It was true the headmaster's attire was a bit bright but there were others here who had attire just as bright, take the small head of Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick clad in robes of lime green trimmed in yellow with a blue hat and matching cloak. He saw the Aurors in their dark red robes seated together, McGonagall clad in simple robes of dark green and the merry form of professor Pomona Sprout clad in robes of brown. He wondered why the heads of Hogwarts were here along with a few select ministry of magic employees. Then again what was a retired MI-6 agent now dentist doing in an MI-5 office code named Order of the Phoenix? He saw Remus Lupin enter the room with a tall well built man clad in robes of dark purple, and knew this to be Sirius Black a man thrown in prison without a trial and finally found innocent when the real culprit who had betrayed Harry Potter's parents was found.

It was really Remus Lupin who had got this whole thing going, he had spoke to Dumbledore and both agreed on seeing if they could work with the muggles to protect their world. The resulting contact with the muggle world had proven just how much a select few muggles wanted to work with them. They were all British subjects and under the Queen they all had Queen and country in common. This first meeting would prove if they could work together or not and so far it seemed the muggles were more comfortable with the magical than the other way around. Remus had logically brought up having Flitwick and Sprout in the order as they were heads of Hogwarts houses and with all the heads in the order the school would be better protected.

Flitwick had proven to be extremely happy about being part of the order as was Sprout. They were not too sure about the muggles here but if they worked for the Queen then they were on the same side. Flitwick had seen a lot in his long life, he had spent many years as a master duelist, had been married and though he never had children of his own his sisters had provided he and his wife with many nieces and nephews. It was a sad day when his wife died and it was at that time he had accepted and taken the job of Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw. Sprout too had been married but lost her husband in a horrible accident but she would not let this get her down, no she had turned to teaching and taking care of her plants and children and living up to the Hufflepuff house.

"Hello you must be Hermione's parents." Sprout said to the Grangers. "I am Pomona Sprout."

"I am Greg." Greg said extending his hand.

"Diana, pleased to meet you, Hermione has told us all about the professors at Hogwarts." Diana said looking over at Severus with a smile on her face, "she likes all of her professors."

"Glad to hear it, I thought she would go to my house you know." Flitwick said, he liked the Grangers especially after they had taken care of a toothache of his. "But alas the house of lions got her."

"Pity that, she would have done better in my house." Severus said just as McGonagall sat down by him and glared at him for all he was worth, "she is simply too smart to be a Gryffindor, oh joy you invited the mutt." Severus said glaring at Sirius who had strutted over to sit across from him.

"Ah it looks as if we are all here." Remus said, "I will turn this over to headmaster Dumbledore."

Remus was glad that things had turned out so well and that the headmaster was willing to meet with muggles. He had not thought he would have when Remus brought the idea up to him but Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea, with a promise from Remus to not speak of anything dealing with Voldemort unless he ran it by him. Remus did not mind and sat back as the magical and non-magical members of the order got to know each other. That the magical office of MI-5 had taken on the name of the Order of the Phoenix did not get lost on Dumbledore and he was happy to work with them. It was not the first time he had worked with muggles.

In darker times than even these during World War Two he had worked with muggles and had found much to his dismay that Grindlewald was not using the evil muggle dictator Hitler, it was Hitler using him. Grindlewald had been trapped by the man's lies and had agreed to help him gain power as he promised to give over the muggleborn as servants to Grindlewald and otherwise to leave the magical world alone when he ruled the muggle world. He had lied and instead had done experiments on those muggleborn he could capture and have put in his evil extermination camps. Dumbledore had managed to stop Grindlewald a few months before Hitler took his own life in Berlin but the cost of war was too much on all sides, magical and muggle alike. Now hopefully the mistakes of the past would not repeat themselves and this was the start of a permanent situation.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Arthur Weasley was headed to work and the letter he had got by Owl in his hands. He was to meet with the minister of magic and he wondered what Scrimgeour could possibly want of him. He had read the paper this morning and saw that the Technomancy bill had passed but what did that have to do with him? He walked into the anti chamber where Scrimgeour's secretary motioned him into the minister's office. Arthur took in the well appointed office of the powerful man and then of Scrimgeour behind the desk.

"You heard of the passing of the technomancy bill I am sure?" Scrimgeour said as soon as he bid Arthur to take a seat.

"Yes sir, it is a good thing, muggles are for the most part are not bad nor do they wish us harm." Arthur replied, "you know of my time living among them for a summer I take it."

"I do, most ingenious of you to transform your car into a flying one too bad your son took it for a flight, no matter no matter with your talent we can go places in the ministry."

"Sir?" Arthur asked not sure where this was going.

"I need someone to run the new Technomancy offices, that was part of the bill you know having such an office, do not worry you still will get to protect muggles in your new office, I am incorporating the misuse of muggle artifacts office into the Technomancy office. With you as the head of course, it will come with a pay raise of course."

Arthur sat stunned, this was a dream, it had to be. He was being offered the very job that he had wanted for years. A job that had been out of reach as only a few nations world wide had Technomancy offices, the American States were one, so was Canada, Japan, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, Switzerland and India. With Briton signing on as they had more nations would too, if Arthur did more than a good job. He would of course accept the job, how could he not?

"I would be honored sir." Arthur said, "I will need training, I don't have an OWL even in Technomancy."

"But you do have a masters in muggle studies from what your file says and one in defense too. I have no doubt you will do well as head of this office, that is why I chose you."

"Thank you sir, I will not let you down." Arthur said meaning it. "Guess that means I have to stop hiding my full knowledge of the muggle world, maybe I could get Lucius to faint if I told him what a blender really can be used for."

"Arthur don't you dare, though it would be fun to watch I do not need a Black witch coming after me." Scrimgeour said referring to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. "I have several muggleborn who can help you out too."

Arthur was very happy, things were looking up for his family, after the dark times of Ginny's first year at Hogwarts things were finally getting better. His oldest sons Bill and Charlie were in upwardly mobile careers and Percy already had job offers and he was not even out of school. Fred and George were finally buckling down and studying hard and he knew whatever they chose to do would make them highly successful. Then came the news from Harry himself asking to hire Ron as his steward! He had said yes and he could not be more proud of his children as Ginny too was blossoming this year despite what had happened last year. Arthur was looking forward to telling Molly the good news and knew she was going to be very happy to hear the good news.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is that, the magical world moving towards a better future. Merging magical and muggle technology is something the magical world has done before, take flying brooms, carpets, carriages, expanding trunks, and more. However in modern times it seems that has not been the case. At least in some parts of the world, by having new laws put in place this will protect the magical world, as for Dumbledore wanting to work with the muggles, and having done so in the past, I don't see that as impossible or against character either. _

**Anyway, do please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: At Black Castle

Chapter Eighteen: At Black Castle:

The rest of the school year went by for Harry in a blur of studying, meeting with the committee in charge of the World Quidditch cup and getting to know his Godfather. He found his godfather a good and noble man who had a very good since of humor. He could be a bit immature Harry thought and he would tell him so every once and a while. Sirius would look at him wide-eyed and Remus would pretend to tear up as he told Harry he was so like his mother. One of the times Harry had stated he needed to grow up was after Sirius had tried to prank Harry and Severus Snape had heard that. He had awarded Gryffindor five points leaving Harry shocked and Sirius sputtering in confusion.

The last prank of the year had been the best and no-one suspected Hermione helping pull this off at all. On the leaving feast as the students were enjoying the meal and Ravenclaw was enjoying their narrow win of the Inner House cup over Gryffindor the prank went off. One moment the walls were their normal gray stone the next they were a lovely shade of pink. The only thing that did not turn pink were the Ravenclaw banners and the head table. Even the tables and benches turned pink and the headmaster's eyes were twinkling merrily. Severus was glaring at the Weasley twins who looked confused at who had bested them for this was not their work at all! They looked over at Hermione in awe.

"Fred dear brother I think we have a master prankster among us." George said.

"Yes, a genius sitting here with us lowly mortals." Fred replied. "How did you manage this Hermione?" "I had some help, Luna and Ginny helped." Hermione said, "you owe me now."

"We do at that brother dearest." Fred replied, "we do at that."

"This is the best prank we have seen in a long time." George replied.

"Yea Snape is about to burst a blood vessel." Harry said smirking.

It was only too true Severus looked as if he was going to have an aneurysm as he glared for all he was worth at the students at the Gryffindor table most notably at two twin boys. He would never be able to prove that they had anything to do with this of course. Right by him Remus had covered his mouth refusing to laugh as he knew Severus would kill him right then and there. This was the kind prank that was very funny and one that Remus was enjoying very much. He did his best not to show it and concentrated on his rare steak refusing to look up at the very pink great room. It was a great send off to the year he thought to himself.

So much had happened over the past year, he had helped rid the world of several evil people, found a new friend, and had helped free an old one and imprison the guilty one in Azkaban. Harry was doing much better now, he was happy and Remus made sure to make the young teen feel loved and wanted and he knew Sirius did the same. Being with Harry helped Sirius heal more than anything else as Sirius had had a very hard life starting with evil parents who beat him then tried to kill him as a teen when he refused to accept their evil ways. Then he had been betrayed and sent to Azkaban without a trial to suffer unimaginable horrors and he had come out mostly unharmed.

Remus had finally calmed down enough to make a promised visit to the Dursleys with Sirius. They had fun with what they did, Vernon and Petunia thought they got off light, the boy not ever coming back that was a dream to them! They would find out their reputation was shattered when Remus "helpfully" told the neighbors he taught at Harry's school, that it was a school for the gifted, that the Potters had worked for the government and had been murdered. He was careful to not harm Dudley as part of Justin's work was to help make something of the boys at Smeltings. No he was learning his lessons and would be rewarded while his parents were punished for what they had done. He was not too hopeful that they would learn any lesson out of this at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Twenty Four hours later Harry was flying over the countryside of England on the back of his godfather's motorbike. Sirius had created quite the stir coming to pick him up in biker gear, though his jacket and heavy black buckled boots were dragon skin the rest of his outfit was muggle down to his jeans and black tee shirt. He walked onto platform 9 and ¾ and students grinned at him noting how cool he looked while many parents were scandalized at his very muggle attire. The most put out were the Malfoys, mostly Narcissa who walked up to him and took in his muggle attire coldly. She was a tall stately woman with long honey blond hair piled up on her head, creamy white skin and steel gray eyes. She was clad in sweeping robes of deep green and Sirius bowed to her taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Lady Malfoy it is an honor to see you after so many years." He said refusing to show anything but courtesy to her, he was head of an ancient and noble house after all. "You are more lovely than the last time I saw you."

"You on the other hand look like a muggle." Narcissa said coldly.

"No not really, can't fly my motorbike in robes after all." Sirius said grinning at the horrified look on her face. "Don't worry I updated the silencing charms and invisibility charms too."

"Ah if it is not Mr. Potter." Lucius said as Harry walked up to stand by his godfather his trunk already shrunk and put in his satchel.

"That is lord Potter to you!" Harry snapped at Lucius then he turned to Narcissa and bowed taking her hand and lightly kissing it. "It is an honor to meet you lady Malfoy. Words cannot describe your beauty, the sun weeps and the stars dim in jealousy at your beauty."

"That was very kind of you Lord Potter." Narcissa said.

"We must be going, it was good to see you Narcissa." Sirius said steering Harry away, "Lucy, see you later."

With that they left an amused Narcissa and enraged Lucius behind to walk through the barrier to where Sirius had parked the bike. He had Harry let Hedwig out of her cage then he shrunk the cage and Harry's broom putting them into a saddlebag on his bike. He put on a helmet then handed one to Harry and once Harry had his helmet on and was on the bike they were off. They rode down a side street and then Sirius make them and the bike invisible and with a push of a button they were off into the clouds. Harry loved flying this way, he loved the bike and he remembered being on it once so long ago but knew he had not been with Sirius at that time. It had been Hagrid who brought him to his aunt and uncle but now he was not going to them he was going home with his godfather to a place he was wanted and loved.

Sirius was not taking him to Grimmauld place, he could not live in such a dark place that held nothing but bad memories for him. He had gone back with several Aurors and Remus to clean out the place before he sold it along with all of Grimmauld square to St. Mungos. It was Remus who had found the locket and when Kreacher acted upset by this he had asked him what the locket meant to him. Kreacher had told him, Sirius was there and realized that Kreacher was a good elf and that he had been broken by the loss of Regulus, the only family member (besides Narcissa) who had showed love to the little elf. It had changed Sirius's views on house elves and he saw them now as having feelings and cares just as acute as any human. He asked Kreacher what he wanted most truthfully and Kreacher had asked only to be allowed to serve Narcissa, it was something Sirius was willing to allow as long as Kreacher did promise not to say a word about the locket to her or anyone else.

Now as head of the ancient House of Black he landed with Harry outside of black castle half a mile from the outer walls and the small cluster of homes that made up a small magical hamlet. Harry followed Sirius through the gatehouse and into the large courtyard and took in the emerald green grass and elder tree pruned carefully so it did not overshadow the courtyard. Flowers bordered the well tended path and a fountain fed a coy pond. The castle itself had on the main floor the large entry hall, two story high great hall, dining room, parlor, two story high library, kitchen, buttery, pantry, servants quarters, armory and guard house. The second level above this had a three sitting rooms, exercise chamber, solar and two bedrooms complete with bathrooms. The third and highest level had the remainder of the bedrooms complete with bathrooms of their own that had been converted from the antechambers left over from the middle ages. The dungeons were below the castle and these Sirius was having cleared out of dark and evil things.

"So what do you think?" Sirius asked as Harry looked around the oak paneled entry hall with the stairs twenty feet in front of him flanked by suits of armor, portraits of the Black family on the walls. "I know it is large but I could not take you to Grimmauld place, too many bad memories."

"I love it, it's brilliant!" Harry said grinning then he hugged his godfather, something he loved to do and Sirius loved to receive. "Thank you Siri."

"Sirius is very kind, he is letting me stay too." Remus said from the doorway to the large yet comfortable Parlor with its green sofas, large carved marble fireplace, pale green papered walls and grand piano. "This is an amazing castle."

"Much better than the place I grew up, the former lord Black was a right bastard but he was not as horrid to me as my parents. He at least did not disown me as my parents tried to do, though my mum did blast me off the family tapestry in anger. Not much else she could do after that, now if my father had become lord Black well let's just say that snake face would have had a powerful backer."

"Snake face? Is that what we are calling him?" Harry asked "I was thinking of calling him…."

"No swearing Harry." Remus said sternly.

Harry grinned at him and followed his godfather up the stairs to what was called the solar which to his surprise was a right cheerful room with walls papered in light yellow and honey colored wainscoting. A table was laid for tea and Harry realized how hungry he was as he took a seat at the table after his godfather did. He wanted Remus to sit before him but knew that etiquette did not allow for that. Remus was a commoner and though Harry hated the class distinction he had to uphold it even here, Remus refused to let him off the hook. Tea was a simple but filling affair with roast beef, mashed potatoes and gravy, peas, good dark bread with real butter red wine for the adults and coke™ for Harry as he liked it. At the end of the tea a large treacle tart with a side of whipped cream appeared on the table along with tea.

"Now as you are no longer with your relations and I am you legal guardian there are a few rules you must follow." Sirius said as they ate dessert. "Nothing too bad but I know Remus went over the blood wards on your aunt and uncles home?"

"Yes sir he did, so I have to stay in the castle all summer?" Harry asked looking a bit unhappy.

"No you can fly with in the walls of the estate, just do not go beyond them and you will be fine." Sirius replied, "you will of course be allowed to have friends here and of course keep up on your studies."

"I got you this, well it was your mothers and I just charmed it as a portkey." Remus said handing a pendent that had an angel on it holding a ruby heart. "All you need to say is there is no place like home followed by portus and it will take you to the infirmary at Hogwarts."

"Why there?" Harry asked.

"Well you will have lots of people around you at all times to protect you and you are getting good at defense but well if you have to use this you could have been hurt." Remus replied, "well I did not charm it, professor Flitwick did and he insisted on that."

"I will have to thank him." Harry said thinking, "will I get to go to the world Quidditch cup? It is on my lands after all."

"I don't see any reason why not." Sirius said grinning. "Now let's show you your very own personalized rooms shall we?"

The look on Harry's face was priceless to Sirius and so he helpfully took a picture and vanished the camera before Harry could respond. He laughed at the glare Harry gave him for the photo then took Harry to his rooms wondering if he would have to pick Harry's jaw off the floor. The bedroom had deep purple curtains around the large dark oak four poster bed and windows and they were tied back with dark green tiebacks. The dark wood floor had a green rug trimmed in red with the Potter crest on it and the same crest was over the fireplace. A desk and wardrobe stood near the door to the bathroom complete with toilet and deep tub. The grin on Harry's face and the hug he gave his godfather told Sirius how grateful Harry was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So the revenge that Remus and Sirius did to the Dursleys might seem strange however what they did was far worse than hexing them or cursing them. Loss of reputation for people like them would hurt them far worse in the long run. I just had to give Sirius a castle and lands of his own, he is after all lord Black now! As the blood wards have fallen Harry cannot go as many places as he wants but I wanted him to have some freedom here to fly and have friends over he trusts._

**I love the reviews I have got and look forward to more! You guys rock!**


	19. Chapter 19: Quidditch World Cup

_RRW: Oh yes sometime revenge is not all over the top things, in this case the Dursleys losing their reputations would be the very worst for them._

_Martionmanswife: Thank you, I thought if Remus had a chance to get revenge on the Dursleys this is what he would do._

_Ladywatertiger: Thank you, I am really trying to show a more human side, glad you like what I am doing here! _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 19: Quidditch World Cup:

The rest of the summer went by in a blur for Harry, he never had so much fun in his life. Well most of what he did was fun, inviting not only his closest friends to Black castle but students from many other houses at Hogwarts. He had tea with the minister, tea with the school governors and tea with several prominent families throughout magical Briton. His birthday was a blast, both he and Neville decided to celebrate together and so there were two days of parties at Black manor that involved games, lots of food, dancing and swimming. Harry became friends with Susan Bones, Marietta Edgecombe, and Blaise Zabini, the leaders of their year in their houses at Hogwarts. Draco may have been the most vocal of the Slytherins but it was quiet confidant Blaise who ruled his year.

Remus marveled at the changes in Harry, he was more confident, happier and stronger than ever before. He knew the prophecy as Dumbledore, in a move that pleased and shocked Remus in a good way had taken Harry to the ministry to get the prophecy. Harry had listened to it thoughtfully and he came to an interesting conclusion, he believed the prophecy had already been fulfilled! Still he would not let his guard down and if Voldemort or Riddle as he called him now came back he would deal with him along with his death eater friends. He was turning into the kind of young man a nation could rally behind and Dumbledore was pleased to see this and had even commented to Remus on this. They both knew that darker times where ahead but at least Harry and his classmates would all be prepared to face whatever was thrown at them at this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry landed with a thud and bump and took a step or two and managed to stay on his feet. The fact that Neville had gracefully walked away from the portkey did not bode well for Harry's cool factor. Neville might have been a bit clumsy still but he had to show Harry up in this and he had practiced hard. Harry got his first good look at the narrow valley surrounded by craggy mountains covered in heather and small trees. Tents dotted the landscape and though the land was owned by Harry the ministry was doing all it could to keep the witches and wizards to keep the magic to a minimum. Harry grinned as Ron, Fred and George and the rest of the Weasleys including Molly (Harry had begged her to come as the tickets were on him) came up to him.

"So this is your land then?" Molly asked Harry.

"Yes, I was not aware it was this large though, I mean on paper it does not look so big." Harry said looking toward the entrance to the vast enlarged cave where the stadium was at. "You should thank Ron for all this, if not for him we would not be here."

"I didn't really do much." Ron said turning nearly as red as his hair, yet you could tell he was pleased. "It was all sums really."

"Well I am proud of you Ron, you are a smart young man." Arthur said causing Ron to grin at his father's praise "come let me show where the tents are set up."

They followed Arthur through the magically enhanced tents, most of which had started out as standard army green four man tents. Most still looked ordinary on the outside but on the inside Harry knew they would have at the least a living room, kitchen, dining area, a bathroom and some bedrooms. He was still getting used to wizard space and realizing that muggle physics laws did not apply to the magical world. He was in fact more accepting of this than a wizard or witch not used to the muggle world trying to work with muggle physics. They came to two tents each the same on the inside with living room, kitchen, dining room, one large bathroom and three bedrooms.

"I love magic." Hermione said from the entrance to one of the tents.

"Hermione when did you get here?" Harry said grinning.

"Not long ago, my parents are going to be watching at home and I brought a camera to follow the match." Hermione said holding up a camera in what looked like a large gray plastic soccer ball. "I was able to order it from Iceland."

"I love the new laws." Arthur said, "it's about time the ministry realized we had to change to keep our world safe."

"I agree dad, too long have we followed the outdated notions of pureblood superiority, we have to change to survive." Ron replied.

"Good point Ron." Harry said then added, "okay who are you and what did you do with Ron?"

"Oi you are unkind!" Ron said glaring at Harry who was grinning at him clearly teasing, "I have to study hard, you know that, learning to be a steward is hard work! Master Dawlish is a harsh taskmaster, very nearly was not going to let me have this week off."

"He has you studying lots of things not related to the Steward job." Hermione said, "why books on Magical genetics?"

"Well to counter the wrong views many purebloods have on magical genetics and the like." Ron replied. "I asked master Dawlish why and he said I needed to be very well rounded as a Steward."

"And he is right, for now you have some time off, enjoy it!" Remus said coming up.

"Someone say enjoy the day?" Sirius said coming up, "Padfoot wants to play fetch!"

Hermione pulled a Frisbee seemingly out of thin air, it was a nice bright red with yellow edges. Hermione threw the Frisbee high and far and Sirius morphed into Padfoot, Hermione took out her camera mounted into a sphere and tossed it into the air so her parents could watch Padfoot show off. It was a two way camera magically enhanced of course to float, follow Hermione and let her communicate with her parents and let them enjoy the Quidditch cup from a safe distance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening Harry walked to the Quidditch stadium with the rest of the fans. He had seen the plans for the stadium but this was the first time he would see it himself. It was built much like models of muggle soccer stadiums he had seen and could hold an hundred thousand people. There were escalators that were powered by magic that took them to the top of the stadium where the best seats where and Harry settled into his seat and looked around. There was a lot to look at, there were two large screens that looked a lot like TV screens on the long sides of the stadium. The Quidditch pitch was lush green grass and the hoops looked like they were made of gold. Harry was clad in robes over his muggle attire as he was the owner of the lands and of course had to show the right image.

He was not surprised to see the Malfoys take their place in the top box. What did surprise him though was the fact that Severus Snape was with them. Harry was not expecting this at all and neither for that matter was Remus. He knew that Severus had not come to the Quidditch world cup in the last timeline and he wondered if Lucius had thought it would be nice to bring him. Lucius regarded the Weasleys coldly and took his seat careful to mind his tongue around Harry on his lands. Severus regarded Sirius coldly then turned his cold gaze on Harry. Harry grinned and Severus just stared at the boy but Harry found he could not help but like Severus even if he was a bit harsh at times to him.

"Professor Snape I am glad to see you!" Harry said grinning, "so glad you were able to make it, who are you going for sir?"

"I was thinking Bulgaria, they have an outstanding team." Severus replied stiffly.

"Good choice professor." Scrimgeour said softly as he came up to stand by him, "I am sure the Bulgaria minister would be pleased to hear that."

"They have Krum, he is quite the seeker." Severus said.

"So how did you get a ticket to the world cup Snape?" Sirius asked. "Doing a few favors?"

"Typical Black still so uncultured" this got Sirius to growl at Severus, "if you must know someone has to watch the headmaster."

Remus stared as Albus Dumbledore came into the box clad in bright blue robes pounced with golden stars, moons and planets with matching hat. Things had really changed for him to be here and no doubt Lucius had at the very least bought Severus his ticket. Dumbledore was chatting away in Bulgarian to the Bulgarian minster and both seemed to be sharing a joke at the moment as they were smiling and laughing. Harry was impressed at the ease with which Dumbledore moved from one language to the next. Of course Harry knew that Dumbledore spoke over 150 languages (it helps when one is well over one hundred years old and has a photographic memory, a good reason for a pensive). Harry on the other hand was mastering French, German, Latin and Greek. He was surprised at how easy languages came to him but he supposed his being able a Parselmouth had something to do with it. Dumbledore saw Harry and smiled a warm comforting smile as things were truly working out well for the lad!

"Ah Lord Potter it is so kind of you to host the world cup on your land." Dumbledore said formally.

"It was nothing sir, I had the land and it was not being used sir." Harry said then blushed as Severus glared at him, "really sir it was Ron who helped, I er owed taxes, a lot of taxes and well if not for him I would not have been able to rent my land to pay them."

"So the mighty Harry Potter is not so perfect after all." Severus said softly glaring at the boy.

"No sir, far from it." Harry said, "I am just an ordinary boy who happened to survive a killing curse because my mum saved my life by loosing hers. We need a Lily Evans Potter day not a Harry Potter day."

"Indeed?" Severus said really looking at the young teen.

"Yes but because she was not a pureblood…"

"Alright Harry let's not speak politics today." Remus said quietly as Lucius was about to enter the conversation, "I believe the match is about to start as well."

It was and Scrimgeour nodded to an average height man clad in bright yellow Quidditch robes with black stripes that were stretched over a once powerful frame. He walked up to the edge of the box, put his wand to his throat and his voice filled the stadium at once. Harry had his Omnioculars and both he and Draco spent most of the match watching the seekers intently. Both learned a lot just by watching and would spend hours practicing the moves they saw (out of sight of their parents or guardians of course) and use them against each other the next time they played a match. The boys were grateful for the magical herb provided to help them against the effects of the Veela though Harry still found them highly attractive to say the least. He was a full blooded teen age boy after all. The match was violent, exciting and the best match that Harry had ever seen. In the end Krum caught the snitch but Ireland won 170-160, just like in the last time line.

However, much to the relief of Remus things did not stay the same as the last timeline. After the match was over and the stands had cleared the after party got underway. Remus knew there were death eaters here and he hoped that the centaurs that had offered services to watch the little valley would keep any from doing anything foolish. The forbidden forest was really part of a larger forest that extended right up to the edge of the Potter property, given to the Potters in ages past for saving the life of a young centaur maiden. They in turn did not mind helping out the Potter family now and this was rare (at least in European nations) for centaurs to be so accommodating to any not of their noble race. Remus followed Harry and Sirius to the large tent set up for the rare few allowed to this elite party. In fact if not for Sirius demanding it Remus would not have even been allowed to come as Lucius may tolerate the werewolf but really did not want him around him or his family and Remus could not blame him. He was after all a deadly dangerous creature after all even if it was only once a month.

He looked around the magically expanded interior of the tent amazed at the marble floors and tapestries on the wood paneled walls. There were long tables at one end of the hall that were loaded with food and drink and tables to sit at directly across from the "doors" of the tent. There was even a large fireplace opposite from the buffet tables with a real fire in it. Remus knew that all the work on this had to cost a pretty Knut as it would take a talented team of spell crafters, artisans and the like weeks or months to come up with a hall as fine as any in a palace. Remus was sure that Lucius owned this as most party tents were a simple more affordable affair. Harry was doing his best to not look as impressed and awed as he was as he was trying to act the Potter lord he was. Things had indeed changed and Remus hoped that things could stay this peaceful at least for the next few years.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I am trying to change things here a bit as the timeline has changed by the things Remus has done already. There was no attack at the world cup because it was on Harry's land. Having the centaurs here well that was just a bit of fun on my part and I hope I did so in a way that makes since. I would imagine too that certain kinds of magic would be hard to do, just because Hermione can make an expanded bag and said she used a charm we don't know exactly what kind of equations and such she had to use even in wizard space to make something as big as she wanted. Remember she took Athermancy in cannon and Harry and Ron did not? That and ancient Runes and one of those had to help her if not both. _

**So anyway thank you for sticking with this little fic! Do review too!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Start of Fourth Year

Chapter Twenty: The Start of Fourth Year:

Remus sat at the staff table actually very pleased at his new position. As Binns had finally crossed over he now had his dream job as history professor and he was more than trilled. Of course his replacement did not make Severus happy but then again Alastor "mad-eye" Moody had interrogated Severus after the last war. Remus knew the battle scarred Auror could be tough but he would not beat or torture his prisoners, no matter how loathsome said prisoner was. Severus sat by Remus listening to the sorting and glaring at the first years who for the most part refused to look at him. He was quite scary looking as he glared at everyone in the great hall then, when the food appeared he scowled at the feast then tucked into the food or he would have if not for the doors to the great hall banging open.

"Bloody show off." Severus muttered as a hooded and cloaked figure limped into the room.

"Well Moody had to see to that little problem in Surry with the death eater attack. Rowle is not a very bright man." Remus said.

"Did you not help out?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I rescued Dudley Dursley, got wacked about with a broom by Petunia, it's not funny Severus." Remus said as Severus smirked, "I still have welts from that! Moody had to stay behind to help with the clean up."

"He has been back for an hour, what could he possibly have to do in that time?" Severus asked, "he is an annoying perverted old man."

"Severus behave." McGonagall said primly.

Remus had quite the day, he had been in Little Whinging visiting Mrs. Figg when he saw a death eater in full robes and mask terrorizing Dudley Dursley. He had fire-called the ministry then went to battle the death eater statute of secrecy be damned! He was barely holding his own (he did best sneaking up on people than fighting in open combat) when Moody showed up proving that even with a wooden leg, he was really one of the best duelers out there. Remus had taken Dudley home and explained what had happened and promised to make sure that sort of thing did not happen again, all this between Petunia hitting him first with a broom then taking a frying pan to his head (she had threaten Harry with that but never followed through), Dudley was not happy at his mother attacking a man who had saved his life. However Petunia did not care and chased Remus out of her house threatening to kill him. Unfortunately the neighbors would not get to remember this amusing sight as the clean up team was on their way.

The students watched as the old Auror limped up to the staff table his staff and wooden leg thumping on the floor. He was a scary sight, he had long grizzled gray hair and his face, well that face was so scarred and savaged it barely looked like a human face at all. Part of his nose was missing and he had one normal beady eye and one vivid blue magical one that was whizzing around in his head. He came to the head table and sat down by Flitwick and filled his plate with mashed potatoes and roast beef. He had Remus recalled gone to Doctor's Granger over the summer and had his missing teeth replaced with implants and most of his natural ones either capped, given a root canal or cavities filled in and this made eating easier. He sniffed the food then tucked in eating well but refusing any drink, he had his flask he drank from (it was hot tea not alcohol as many said) and continued eating.

"Looks like a great year." Remus said, "most of the students seem happy about the Triwizard cup."

"Yes as if I need that." Severus growled, "more work for me, all the extra potions…"

"Potions that your best seventh years actually help make, the ones in competition for an apprenticeship." Remus replied, "I have the job I always wanted, history professor!"

"I wish you were history." Severus growled not really meaning it. "You here and a pervert how wonderful."

"Severus you will behave!" McGonagall snapped.

"Minerva he can't, when I talked to him before tried to beat some manners in him but seems it did not take." Moody snapped.

"I am not the pervert." Severus shot back.

"Much as I enjoy this friendly chatting I do not wish the great hall treated to a duel." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "Poppy would not enjoy having both of you to treat."

Remus smiled and did his best not to laugh as he knew both Severus and Moody were glaring at him. He helped himself to some chocolate sponge cake with whipped cream frosting as his first dessert and looked around the hall at the new first years, they looked very happy and hopeful. He looked at each of the years and realized the marked difference, the students second year and up had a lot of orphans, much more than normal and though the students were laughing and joking he could since the sadness and loss. Now that he was not focused on his own grief he could see others hurt and he would have to do something about it.

"You better not be planning a prank wolf." Severus said snapping Remus out of his thoughts.

"Well no but if it would help the students Severus then a good prank is needed." Remus replied. "So many orphans, you see it too?"

"Yes, but coddling them is not going to help."

"I know that Severus, but humor is needed…"

"You encourage them professor Lupin and I will give you detention!" McGonagall snapped.

Remus became quiet after this and started in on yet another dessert getting Severus to glare at him again. He did not understand why Severus would glare at him for the amount of food he ate, after all Severus ate quite a bit himself and never put on an ounce. Sirius probably would get fat, after all he and Rita had, in a quiet summer ceremony had wed and were now man and wife. Rita had lost a lot of her bitter angry attitude and as such the _Daily Prophet_ no longer wanted her to work for them. She could care less, the _Quibbler _was much more fun to work for and Xeno Lovegood though batty and a bit mad was a good kind boss. He would talk to his dead wife in the garden for an hour everyday and insisted on introducing Rita to her though Rita could neither see or hear her. She convinced him to get an elf and clearly she was turning into a kind thoughtful woman who was perfect for Sirius.

Remus thought to a certain Metamorphous he had fallen in love with and knew now that he could not pass on his condition that way, not to Dora anyway. The blood of her kind was in fact the bases of the vaccine for Lycanthropy, however despite this the Metamorphous were still feared and in some parts of the world hated and even killed when found. It was because they could change most of their body features to whatever they wished. From a young age they trained to control this gift and most people in school would never know if a Metamorphous was in the school. Remus knew all this as Dora had told him in the last time but what was most uncertain to him now was the fact if she would want him now. So much had changed and feared she would be lost to him forever. He hoped that she would love him but if not he would have to learn to live with that no matter how painful that was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remus sat at his desk grading papers while a magnificent Peregrine falcon preened itself on his desk. It was a lovely bird but there were things that were different about it. One was the unusual markings around its eyes, a thin emerald green line framed its eyes and a few small feathers on its head were in a lightening bolt shape. As Remus took a sip of tea the door to his office opened and Severus Snape strode in and put a book on his desk. He was about to leave when he took a very good look at the bird and scowled. The falcon finished cleaning its talons and looked up at him cocking its head in a very un-birdlike way. Severus folded his arms and glared at the bird who was not a bird at all but Harry Potter in his Animagmus form!

"I do hope Mr. Potter you do not intend on using that from to pull pranks because if you do I will personally have you cleaning the great hall with your toothbrush!" Severus said, "turn human when I speak to you!"

"See I knew he would know it was me." Harry said as soon as he turned human, "he is much smarter than Sirius was, took him forever to figure it out."

"He never did, Rita did." Remus replied then at the glares Severus was giving them both, "Minerva knows, Harry is training with Rolanda on how to be a proper hawk."

"Indeed, just what I need another bloody Potter Animagmus, was not one enough?" Severus growled trying to hide his relief that Harry at least was smart enough not to do this on his own. "As if your head was not swelled enough Potter!"

"Sorry sir, I try to be good, really I do. Besides Draco's head is far more swelled than mine sir." Harry replied.

"You take points I add double back." Remus said before Severus could take points.

"I will whip you with a sliver tipped whip."

"I will go to Minerva."

"Clawless cub."

"Slimly slinking Slytherin."

They heard sounds of crunching and turned to see Harry had summoned a bag of popcorn and was eating it now. Severus glared at the teen who was having way too much fun and Harry held out the bag with a sheepish grin. The look Severus gave him was priceless and Remus wondered if Harry was going to end up a pile of ash on the floor. Harry looked so innocent and he grinned at Severus holding out the treat to the head of Slytherin who continued to glare at him. Harry turned to Remus who was trying to keep a stern look on his face as well but failing with his godson. However before Severus could take points or turn Harry to ash there was a knock at the door and Neville Longbottom entered carrying spiky plant that had what looked like teeth on its vines. Severus took one look at the plant and raised one eyebrow.

"Ah Neville you managed to bring my Venomous Tentacula back to full health!" Remus said happily.

"Yes sir, it just needed some fresh dragon's blood sir and some fresh meat, I used rats sir, it seems to like that." Neville replied.

"Mr. Longbottom." Severus said softly, "you are a horrible brewer and will never be a potions master. However that being said you have proven you will do great things as a master Herbologist."

"T-thank you sir!" Neville said beaming.

"As for you Mr. Potter just because you gave the me ten percent of all the parts of the basilisk including I might add all the blood does not mean you have earned any points for Gryffindor or that I will be swayed in how I treat you!"

"You are welcome sir." Harry said, "you are a great potions master."

"I am not a great potions master Mr. Potter, I am the best potions master!" Severus said silkily, "and you would kindly remember that!"

"Of course sir!" Harry said grinning, "thank you for all you have done for me sir."

"You have already said as much." Severus said narrowing his eyes at Harry. "Now go, both of you, I have a werewolf to speak to."

"Should I get madam Pomfrey?" Neville asked and at the look he got he scurried out after Harry.

Once the teens had left Severus actually took a seat and conjured up a tea pot steaming hot from the kitchens with two cups and made himself a cup of tea before he sent the tea pot to Remus. He sat back sipping his cup thinking on a certain boy. Harry Potter had managed to wear him down and work his way into his heart. He refused to say so, he was still too proud to but he cared for Harry and saw him for who he was not as a reincarnation of his dratted father. He looked up to see Remus smile at him and he glared at the werewolf who just went back to drinking his tea.

"What are you looking at werewolf?" Severus snapped at Remus.

"You, you do care don't you?" Remus said then continued even as Severus stared at him, "you knew it was him in second year when he lobbed what he did into Draco's cauldron."

"I had to put up stronger wards to stop that, I thought the wards to protect against sabotage but not of that kind!"

"Hmm, yes well then there was the fact you sent up an extra strong bottle of skeligrow for him after what Lockhart did."

"No good for him to really get hurt." Severus replied smoothly.

"What about after the attack last year, you came to the hospital wing nearly all the time." Remus said smiling. "Harry knows you do not hate him, and I dare say he respects and likes you now too."

"Remus I swear if you think I am going to hug Harry and say I love him like a son you are so very wrong." Severus snapped.

"A hundred galleons says you will." Remus said smirking.

Severus took out his wand and was about to hex Remus when they were called to their weekly staff meeting. Remus was smiling, he was happy Severus no longer hated Harry, that he had started to like him. It was good for him and he needed heal as he was hurting so badly from betrayal years before. Remus knew Fate was going to let him sort out how to help Severus and Remus was glad, he knew he could do this after all he was Severus friend now was he not?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_No Severus is not going to "go all soft" he does care about Harry though. Yes Remus will do some more pranks and even help certain twins too a bit. I see Severus as able to compliment students even Gryffindors though he does not want any to see it of course! He has a reputation to uphold after all._

**So thank you for reading and as always do review!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter Twenty One: The Triwizard Tournament:

Harry stood outside with the rest of the students of Hogwarts waiting for the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students to arrive. They were arranged by year and then by house and stood in organized rows, from youngest trembling first year to the tall adult looking seventh years. Hundreds of students filled the lower great lawn clad in their best robes with their cloaks and hats in perfect place. Harry somehow had ended up right by Draco and both boys were doing their best to show they had the better manners and were the coolest at the same time. It was highly amusing to watch as they stood with smug looks and refused to look at each other. All proper decorum was forgot for a moment as both boys watched in amazement as Beauxbatons showed up first with a dozen winged horses pulling a rather large coach behind them.

"They're Abraxan!" Draco said in awe, "the most powerful winged horse there is! Father would have some but the only land suited for them we own is where our hamlet is. Father says we could not turn our people out, we owe them as they owe us."

"Yes, I owe my people as well, I am having the Potter house rebuilt, at least the library survived." Harry said liking the fact he was able to talk to Draco civilly even if it was only business. "That and my people were not harmed by the troops of Grindelwald."

"Ah there we go, that explains the size of the carriage a bit, though of course I am sure the Beauxbatons students will stay there." Draco said.

He said this as the carriage had landed and a student in silk light blue robes got out of the carriage, lowered the step and he bowed low to the lady who stepped from the carriage. Madam Olympe Maxime was very tall, as tall as Hagrid but very lovely too. Her black satin gown hugged her shapely form and her long glossy black hair was done up on her head in an elegant bun. She saw Dumbledore at once and, much to the surprise of most of the students she walked so lightly and gracefully it looked as if she were floating. Dumbledore took her hand and kissed it lightly and both turned to the lake while the twenty Beauxbatons students came to stand by the Hogwarts students.

"Look at Hagrid, what has he done to himself?" Draco asked as Hagrid came up with his beard carefully braided and his hair tamed and tied back as best he could.

"I am surprised it took you this long to notice Draco." Hermione said primly, "he has been that way since the world cup."

"He was there?" Draco asked alarmed.

"Yes, he helped with getting things set up and met with madam Maxime there." Harry said trying not to look smug at knowing something social Draco did not.

"I think I liked the old you better Potter." Draco growled.

Harry just grinned and turned his attention to the lake where a sound much like a plug being pulled came. He watched as first a mast came to view then another and finally the sails and a wooden ship came to view. It floated gracefully to the small dock set up for it and several strong boys build along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle tied off the boat. The stood to both sides as a man in white robes trimmed with sliver fur walked off the boat and up to Dumbledore. Harry did not like him at all, he was tall, with neatly trimmed black hair and goatee that did not hide his weak chin. Yet it was not his looks that made Harry uneasy, there was something dark and evil about him that made Harry feel on edge.

"That is Igor Karkaroff." Neville said, "it is rumored he was a death eater."

"Rumor nothing, he was." Ron muttered darkly by him.

"Ah there is Victor Krum!" Harry said brightening up, "I have been writing him, I hope he can give me some Quidditch pointers."

The students walked into the school and Harry watched as the Durmstrang students went and sat at the Slytherin table and the Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table. There were only forty more students than normal, a small fraction of the hundreds of Hogwarts students, yet the powder blue and blood red robes made it seem like quite a bit more. There were several chairs set up at the front not just for the heads of the foreign schools but for the head of the international magical cooperation Daniel Meeks, a stern dark haired man with pale green eyes and a silver left arm. The minister was here but not Ludo Bagman, he had been sacked and was headed to Azkaban after it was found out he had stole money to pay off his debts to the Goblins.

Remus had been shocked but not fully surprised when Bagman was arrested for graft, that was something that Fudge would not have caught but Scrimgeour had and acted accordingly. Scrimgeour was perfect for minister at a time like this, working carefully with madam Bones he had done what he had wanted to do for years with the Aurors. He reorganized them following the model of the muggle British police, the only major difference was the standard issue dragonskin armor and boots, and the wands and magical weapons. He had even changed the daily uniforms from the red Auror robes to navy blue jackets, trousers and caps making the Aurors look much more modern and able to blend in. He hired a hundred more Aurors that were in their second year of training and would be fully trained by the end of next year. Lastly he had recruited several wizards and witches with muggle degrees in crime scene investigations to start up a new magical CSI unit.

"So I hear that you have helped add to the wards of Hogwarts, that true professor Lupin?" Scrimgeour asked trying to be civil to the werewolf.

"Yes minister, Severus helped sir, added a few creative touches, as did Filius, Pomona and Minerva too. As heads of houses they have a lot more knowledge of the castle than I do sir." Remus said hoping that his secret would stay, he did not want the map getting out for some reason.

"Hmm, planning on sending me any more gifts?" Scrimgeour growled, clearly he had not gotten over getting Grayback's head from Remus.

"Um no sir, unless you wish some chocolate sir." Remus said.

Scrimgeour just grunted and Remus went back to eating relieved that he was not, at least today going to get hexed by the minister of magic. He watched as Harry was sitting with his friends from Gryffindor laughing and enjoying himself and he saw Fleur by Luna talking to the young Ravenclaw. He was sure they would be talking about things that few others would understand. While many thought Luna a bit daft and loony in fact she was extremely bright and had a hard time relating to others at times. Yet Fleur was part Veela (a tribe of true elves) and could, as Remus knew understand and befriend the young girl. He smiled, wondering how things would turn out, so much had changed, he had destroyed all the Horcruxes but Nagini and the Harp as he could not find either yet. He was not happy that Voldemort had to come back as Fate had warned him but at least this time they would all be prepared for it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day dawned bright and cold and Remus had been in a good mood that day, until he was called to see the headmaster and found both Severus and Lucius there. Though Severus and Lucius were dear friends (in fact they were blood brothers) today there was tension in the air. Remus took a seat and wondered if Dumbledore was really going to go through trusting Lucius. Lucius may have turned away from Voldemort but Remus did not fully believe him. He knew the wizard had joined Voldemort willingly curse or no curse from his grandfather.

"Headmaster why is Lucius Malfoy here?" Remus asked.

"I asked him here, I have a few questions for him." Dumbledore said, "Lucius I want you to answer truthfully. Did you willingly join Voldemort or did the curse your grandfather force you to?"

"I joined willingly headmaster." Lucius said, "I thought he would make our world better, to protect it, I don't trust muggleborn, they could expose our world. If the muggles turned against us the muggleborn would go with their muggle families. I believed he was going to keep our world safe, to put those in their place that were a threat. It was only a few months after I joined I knew he had lied. I quickly rose in his ranks, became his right hand man and manage to help stay his temper and save lives that way. I fear if he came back that is the role I would have to take again."

"He will come back, I am sorry but he will, however be that as it may would you do anything to stop him from coming back?" Dumbledore asked.

"Would I have to work with muggleborn and muggles?" Lucius asked.

"You would." Dumbledore said watching the pureblood wizard closely.

"I will do it, I swear I will, I will make the unbreakable vow." Lucius said. "Even if I have to help protect muggleborn."

"Very well then." Dumbledore said.

Remus knew the headmaster would trust Lucius without this and he was not sure that was such a good idea. He was relieved when Lucius was bound by the vow with Severus as the witness, he wondered why the headmaster would trust Lucius like this. Then again he was making him promise to not go against the headmaster or reveal what he was told here today. It was a risk but a smart one, Riddle would never suspect his top lieutenant of going against him. When this was done Lucius sat back in his chair looking a bit pale but determined. He was still a pureblood bigoted git but at least he was trying to do the right thing, at least he was bound so he could not go against the side of light.

"Well that was charming but I have to get back to a detention I am overseeing." Remus said getting up to leave the room.

"You have no reason to hate me werewolf." Lucius said causing Remus to turn to face him, "I never told your secret in school."

"No but that was not fully to protect me was it?" Remus asked.

"I never asked you to join him!" Lucius shouted. "I never took advantage of you and you know it!"

"Do shut up Lucy you are giving me a headache." Severus said silkily, "and let Remus get to his detention of the golden brat."

"Kindly do not call Harry a brat Severus." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Well right about now he is testing his boundaries." Remus said, "he was talking about, well you know the wards that keep children from certain activities? He was whining about having the equipment but not being able to do a thing with it and that it was unfair. He cursed the wards in place to prevent sexual activities."

Lucius actually started to laugh, he found this very funny. He had learned rather quickly himself in a painful way about the chastity wards. The founders had a rather medieval view on things, they were more concerned with keeping their charges chaste yet at the same time they were not concerned if their charges were violent with their magic or fists. Severus's eyes glittered and a small smile was on his lips, he too found this amusing and realized that hormonal teens really did need this kind of protection. Remus left the room to go and see if Harry had finished his three hundred lines of _I will not disrespect my professors_ yet. He was sure Harry thought he was mean right about now but he would get over it, and later, much later thank Remus for helping him become a fine young man. If Remus did not turn the teen into a vase or something less annoying than a teen boy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That evening Harry sat at the Gryffindor table sulking, part of him was miffed at the detention but the more rational part of him knew he was out of line. He should have listened to Remus but no he just had to push his godfather and end up doing lines. Left handed. Remus could be so evil at times! At least he had the feast and the choosing of the champions to distract him. He enjoyed the feast almost as much as he had the one the night before and noticed all the lovely, lovely girls in Hogwarts. He was sure that Fleur Delacour was part Veela and was (so he thought) careful to avoid her. He at well nearly rivaling Ron who had, finally learned manners, he was eating just as fast as always but he did so with mouth closed. He may wail and moan about all the studying he had to do now but one could not say he had not learned a lot under master Dawlish. Though he would always hate studying and complain bitterly about it he would do it as a means to becoming his own man.

"I cannot believe professor Lupin made me do lines like that." Harry grumbled.

"I know, it's not as if you were going to sneak off to Hogsmeade and find a shapely witch where you?" Ron said after he had swallowed his food. He looked up at Harry narrowing his eyes, "you were not were you?"

"I ah, well I am a boy Ron and well…."

"Then professor Lupin went far too easy on you." Ginny said from where she sat glaring at Harry. "I cannot believe you Harry!"

"He is a boy Ginny, boys think mainly with one thing." Hermione said next to her friend, "and that item is not between their ears."

Both Ron and Harry went red at that comment not expecting that from Hermione at all. Before a row broke out Dumbledore rose to announce the drawing of the champions. Remus watched this intently hoping that the timeline had changed enough Harry was not in the drawing. The first name came forth and it was Victor Krum from Durmstrang. He got up and slumped to the door to the antechamber and went through. Next drawn was Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. Then came Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. He had disappeared through the door and Remus waited and waited. The goblet went out and no other names came out. It was done, Harry was not in the tournament and Remus was very happy, he grinned and Severus glared at him shoving a small bag of gold to him.

"Here Remus, I do not know how you did it but you are due the winnings for guessing it would be Hufflepuff representing Hogwarts." Severus said silkily.

"Yes I was not the only one who wisely bet on Hufflepuff." Remus said watching Fred and George collect their bets. "Besides this will unite the school, Hufflepuff it seems as made the perfect champion."

"Willing to bet on that?" Severus asked.

"Yes, yes I would." Remus said.

Remus could not help but grin, things were going so well so far. Harry was not the fourth champion and he could enjoy the tournament without having to worry about being in it. Remus reached over and happily took another piece of chocolate sponge cake and happily ate it realizing this could very well be a great year indeed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes Lucius did join Voldemort willingly as we all know, he needed to state he had. Having him pledge to do what was right for the magical world makes since, after all he is very powerful and having him just go back and forth never really choosing a master is a waste of his talents. This way he will have to do what is right, though he will still be a nasty arrogant man._

_As for wards on Hogwarts to keep children from having sexual relations, it would not be so far a leap for this to happen. After all Hogwarts was founded in the dark ages and parents would be more concerned with chaste children than a child surviving say a potions accident. However all a teen has to do to get around that is head to the forbidden forest or to Hogsmeade. Harry is a teen boy and teen boys do think about sex and how to get it a bit more than teen girls. This would get him in trouble as well he is still a boy well trained head of house or not!_

**So anyway thank you for reading and do leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Dragons and Dancing

Chapter Twenty Two: Dragons and Dancing:

The day of the first task dawned bright and cold and students and staff alike were looking forward to the first task. As the students made their way to the stands they saw several camera's incased in floating balls, courtesy of the new technomancy office. These would allow the students at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons see the task instead of just reading about it. As similar magic along the lines of that used for the wireless networks there was no fear of the muggles intercepting the transmissions. Still the feed was encoded until it got to the monitors at the two schools for safety. Much of the magical world in Briton were just getting used to this new world. May purebloods feared it would expose their world and what was the ministry doing allowing such things to be used?

Remus was not thinking on that of course, no he was seated by his two best friends in the world (those that were alive that is) smiling. He did not care if Severus and Sirius were annoyed he was good friends with both, they really needed to get over themselves some days. They were both glaring at him and no wonder, he was decked out in Hufflepuff colors complete with a little banner that kept flashing _Hogwarts Newest Champion Cedric Diggory_! He was sure that Cedric would win this task as a new letter from Fate via Mercury had come a few days ago. He knew the information in the letter was not just to help Cedric win but was to help Harry in the long run. Just what kind of help it would offer he was not sure of as of yet.

In the meantime Harry was waiting under his invisibility cloak as instructed by Moody, ever since the old Auror had over heard him talking with Remus about his Parseltongue abilities he had his eye on Harry. So when Cedric had come and asked for his help with the dragon Harry had agreed learning dragons understood Parseltongue. So that was why he waited for Cedric outside the tent, bundled up warm under his invisibility cloak he carefully shifted from foot to foot to keep warm. He peaked into the tent and gave a mental sigh as he saw Cedric draw a model dragon with the number three on it. Harry froze in fear as he saw just what kind Cedric was to fight, it was a Norwegian Ridgeback, the most territorial of all dragon breeds and very hard to keep. Meanwhile Remus was trying and failing to keep Severus and Sirius from arguing.

"Dragons do not speak Parseltongue Black only snakes do!" Severus said so sure he was right (it was rare he ever was wrong) "prove to me they do!"

"We could have Harry prove it, speaking of which where is Harry?" Sirius said looking for his godson near his friends.

"He is going to help Cedric, and Severus you are a bright wizard however dragons understand and speak Parseltongue." Remus said smiling as Severus glared at him. "I learned that from Charlie Weasley."

"Snape wrong, ah this is a red letter day." Sirius said grinning.

"Shut it mutt." Severus snarled.

"Stop calling me a mutt you mongrel!" Sirius snarled at Severus.

"Better admitting to being a mongrel than denying being a mutt." Severus said silkily.

"You damn bast…."

"You finish that sentence Mr. Black and you will serve detention wither or not you are a student at this time!" McGonagall said taking a seat behind the three wizards.

Severus smiled a cold smile and turned his attention to the arena where the task was to take place. Several dragon wranglers had brought in a sleeping dragon and put her with her eggs in the middle of the arena. She was beautiful, from tip of snout to tail she was ten feet long with a wide wing span. She was a Swedish Short Snout and like all dragons she had four legs and a long tail. She was deadly though, her blue-gray hide was so thick and magical that very few things could get through it, only goblin made steel, a blasting charm that would knock them out and certain muggle bombs, mostly the blockbuster or bunker buster and nuclear bombs. They could use fire for defense but as this could compromise their flight bladders it was used in self defense. The dragon woke up and snorted in anger as she realized she was chained firmly with goblin steel collar and chains to a large stake deep into the ground.

First up was Fleur Delacour, she was clad in fire resistant robes of navy blue and she drew out her wand and transfigured several sheep that she knew the dragon would like. It worked, Fleur ran as the dragon was occupied with the sheep and she got the golden egg in the center of the clutch. She had made it three quarters of the way back to the gates when the dragon saw her and sent a blast of fire at her. Fleur threw up a shield but was cut across her back with fire, only her robes saved her. She staggered out of the arena, and even Severus could not hide his concern. Despite his cold and harsh demeanor he did care about children and students and really did not want them hurt.

"Lucky for her she wore those robes." Sirius said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, she was smart to have those robes." Severus replied.

"I agree, dragons! These are children, they, she could have been hurt!" McGonagall said.

"Oh dear, look what is next." Remus said, paling "Hungarian Horntail! Those are man eaters!"

"No they like virgins." Sirius said then looking at Remus, "virgin maidens, so you are safe mate."

"But the girls here are not!" McGonagall said, "what if she gets loose?"

"She will not, besides I doubt all the girls are virgins." Severus said, "I don't care what wards are on the castle there are no wards on the forbidden forest or Hogsmeade."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine." Sirius growled.

The Horntail was a massive dragon in bulk, she was not much longer than the Short Snout but she was stocker and more muscled with a thicker hide. She had horns all around her face and she woke faster than the Short Snout. Victor Krum entered the arena clad in crimson robes that were fire-proofed just as Fleur's had been. What he did to get his egg was probably the bravest and most ingenious way to get the egg he could come up with. He summoned his broom and began a dangerous game of keep away with the black scaled beast. Weaving back and forth he got the dragon further from her eggs and finding his chance he dove, grabbed the golden egg and few out, only to get hit hard with the spiked tail of the Horntail cutting his arm deeply. Remus heard McGonagall gasp in shock at the sight of the wounded boy, but he got to safety out of the arena.

"That leaves Cedric, you sure he is allowed to do what he is about to do?" Remus said to a very pale Sirius.

"Ah nothing in the rules against it." Severus said seeing just how green Sirius had gone, "he will not be hurt."

"What do you mean?" McGonagall said, "Harry is not in the task."

"Well ah he sort of is." Remus said realizing McGonagall was going to kill him, after Sirius did. "It's not as if he is in danger, he just has to speak to her."

"Speak to a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Sirius said in a panic.

"Oh bloody hell!" Remus moaned the realization of what he had allowed Harry to do hit him hard.

Harry was thinking the same thing as he followed Cedric into the arena. He really was not sure facing the large brown dragon with black wing ridges was a good idea. He stepped up and began to speak telling the dragon what they needed. To his relief she listened to him but as expected only let Cedric by when he summoned the fat goats that this breed really liked. As she ate the goats Cedric ran, grabbed the egg and ran out of the arena with Harry. He was the fastest and without any injuries with a peaceful dragon devouring the goats he hoped to get the highest score too. He was right, he ended up with 28 points out of 30 while Victor got 25 and Fleur ended up with 26. Harry was not happy with Karkaroff as he had been the only one to give Cedric an eight and Krum a full score. He nearly ran into Severus on his way to see his friends with Remus and Sirius right behind him.

"Typical Potter always have to share the spotlight." Severus said softly.

"No sir, I was hidden, no-one knew I was there! It was brilliant sir! She was huge and scary too!"

"Harry please don't do that again." Sirius said taking Harry much to his embarrassment in a hug, "I was not expecting you in the task!"

"That was a stunt worthy of James, but please don't do that again!" Remus added.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to have fun." Harry said looking sorrowful.

"We know pup, now let's go get some butter beer, Severus you want to come?" Remus asked.

"I cannot, I have to see if any of the champions need any rare potions." Severus replied.

He walked off to see to the champions while Harry met up with his friends and went to Hogsmeade with them. Much to the amusement of the students Sirius turned to Padfoot and instigated a game of fetch that kept the teens busy as they made their way to Hogsmeade. This was another change from the past timeline, instead of the first task taking place on a weekday it took place on a Saturday morning leaving the rest of the day after for the students to head to Hogsmeade. Remus was not sure how this new timeline would work out, so far it seemed to be better than the last time but Fate had warned him that Voldemort still would come back. Remus just hoped this time they would be prepared for it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day of the Yule ball came and all the students were looking forward to it. Ron actually had a date this time around, he had asked Susan Bones and she had happily accepted. Neville was going with Luna Lovegood and Hermione was going with Victor Krum though she had managed for the time being to keep Harry, Ron and Neville guessing who she was going with. Fred and George had their dates, Angelica for Fred, Alice for George. Harry was going with Ginny, it was clear they were very close, Harry found he could talk to her and tell her things he had a hard time telling others. Harry and Ginny had become close, very close and he could talk to her about things he feared to talk to others about.

Remus had another surprise that was quite pleasant in nature for the Yule Ball. Dora was fresh out of Auror training and was on her first assignment at the school. Remus had literally run into her a few weeks back and apologizing profusely he introduced himself. It was love at first sight, a very rare thing but then again there was a possibility of Remus and Dora being natural soul mates. Sirius was not amused at first to find his younger cousin with anyone but he came to terms with it and even teased them to the point he got hexed many times for it. There was only so many times (once really) that Dora would put up with jokes of "multicolored pups". Sirius ended up looking very interesting for a time and even his wife would not come to his rescue.

No matter, Remus was now standing at the head of the great hall decorated with ice and snow covered trees. On each side of the door stood two half giants clad in white ice dragonskin armor and robes. Remus could not believe how lovely Dora looked in her silk robes of bright pink, her hair, body and face in "natural mode" she had long dark hair and gray eyes and a sweet heart shaped face and she was a shapely witch. Remus smiled as he watched the champions come in and caught his breath at the sight of Hermione Granger. She was exquisite in silk robes of pale blue and fit well next to Victor Krum who was clad in robes of deep red. Fleur was a surprise, she was with Bill Weasley and looked very lovely in robes of deep sapphire that went well with Bill's navy robes. Cedric was with Cho Chang and she was clad in lavender robes while he was in simple navy robes.

"Wow, they grow up fast don't they?" Charity said next to Remus, "Hermione is very lovely and Victor is such a dear."

"I am sure he would love you to say that." Severus said from where he stood by her, "he as a reputation to up hold."

"What as a irresponsible play wizard?" Sirius said smirking.

"He is as much a play wizard as Harry is!" Remus retorted.

"I will grant that in the past two years Potter has started to turn out more like his mother." Severus said with difficulty, "of course with the right discipline..."

"He is a dear boy, so humble, well as humble as a teen boy can be." Charity said.

Severus grunted and Remus watched as Harry came into the great hall with Ginny and his breath caught in his throat. Harry was clad in robes of emerald green and Ginny in lovely robes of light green. Her flaming red hair was piled up on her head and she had her mother's pearls at her throat. Both she and Harry walked with such grace and poise they looked like royalty as everyone turned to take a look at them. They took a seat with Ron, clad in his new navy robes and Susan, her strawberry blond hair piled on her head, clad in pink robes seemed very happy to be with Ron. Fred and George came in clad in navy robes with their dates, Fred with Angelica in robes of red and George with Hannah in robes of green.

Remus smiled as he saw Neville with Luna, she was lovely in silver robes and he was clad in robes of navy as navy, green and black seemed the robes of choice for the majority of the boys. Remus could not be happier, he had Dora by his side, Harry was not in the Triwizard tournament and Sirius was free and clear. Speaking of which he saw his friend clad in robes of red talking with Scrimgeour a very pregnant Rita by his side in robes of pale yellow. Sirius looked so happy and fairly glowed, and he gave Remus a pleasant surprise when he walked up to speak to Severus.

"Professor Snape, good to see you." Sirius said giving a small bow, he saw Charity by his side and took her hand and kissed it gently, "ah professor Burbage a pleasure to see you here."

"Thank you lord Black." She replied smiling at him.

"What do you want lord Black?" Severus snapped his eyes narrowing.

"To thank you sir, for well for being such a good friend to Remus." Sirius said and Severus started at him a look of shock on his face for a moment, "you make him happy, probably because well you are as smart as he is."

"No I am smarter, far smarter lord Black." Severus said narrowing his eyes, "who are you and what did you do with the real lord Black?"

"It's really Sirius." Rita said walking up, "I have been working on him."

"I see, well if you try to prank me here Black..."

"He would not dare, he knows better now." Rita said.

"Why Sirius I do believe you have been tamed by a witch!" Severus said a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes, yes I have and you know what professor Snape?" Sirius said, "I like it if you will excuse me?"

"Of course."

Remus knew if they were not in such a formal situation that neither would have been so formal. The fact they could talk to each other now without trying to kill each other was a miracle in of itself. In school they had tried and nearly succeed in murdering the other on several occasions, only the so called prank with Remus was brought to the attention of the headmaster as James had stopped Sirius from feeding Severus to Remus. There was no more hate as there had been, both wizards had a truce, it was doubtful they would be friends but they would set aside their differences for their common friend Remus Lupin. That really was all Remus could hope for, for the time being.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I had to use Harry in the first task, I was not going to have Cedric fly to get the egg, no let Krum do that! Sirius is very much a mother hen at times and does worry for Harry as he should. As for Harry and Ginny together, yes they are staying together from this time on. Ron will date several people but not Harry. Sirius and Severus will stay civil most of the time but don't expect them to be good friends. They are both alpha males and tend to want to be top dog as it where. This means they both like to fight and would have in school._

**So please review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Lake and Maze

Chapter Twenty Three: The Lake and Maze:

Remus was surprised at how quickly time flew from Christmas to the second task in February at the edge of the great lake. The mer-people had proven to be a great help learning to operate the underwater cameras with ease that would be used for the task. Other safety precautions were taken as well, each contestant would have a charmed pendant that would alert the mer-people of any problems. Remus sat with Harry and Sirius, Rita was home with their little heir Tarus Regulus Black who had been born at the end of January. To say Sirius was a proud father would not really do it justice as he loved to show off the newest picture of his son to everyone he could. He had made Remus and Harry the godfathers to his son and Minerva McGonagall as the godmother. Remus watched with amusement as the three champions stood along the lake and one by one as the whistle blew shoved Gillyweed into their mouths and jumped into the lake.

"You owe us professor sir." Fred said from where he sat next to George.

"Yes you lost the bet, pay up sir!" George added.

"I never expected them all to get Gillyweed," Remus said good naturedly. "I bet Severus made quite a bit of money off that little sale."

"No Neville did." Sirius said, "he has a tub full of them back home that he grows and has a few gnomes he trained to take care of them."

"Wait you can train gnomes to work?" Fred asked awed.

"How? Ours only swear at us and annoy Crookshanks!" George added.

"Not sure, Neville has a way with them from his father's side of the family." Sirius said, "some of our pranks involved Frank, and plants, oh those were the days! I miss him you know, he was an amazing Auror, one of the few that could use plants to fight."

"Must have been amazing to watch him in battle then." Fred said.

"Oh it was, terrifying at times, if I had known what Bellatrix was thrown in prison for I would have killed her myself." Sirius said grimly. "I already cast her out of the family, and reinstated Andy and put Narcissa on probation."

"You can do that?" George asked.

"Oh yes I can, had to, I could not cast her out as there is hope for Draco, prat as he is at times." Sirius said.

"Well he has not insulted Hermione lately." Harry said thoughtfully, "then again she did managed a very impressive bit of transfiguration, I think she still has detention for it too though it was worth seeing Draco as a ferret."

Neville had come and taken a seat just as the three screens came to life to show the champions swimming towards the village. Ginny came up a bit late and Harry grinned as she sat by him and snuggled up to him, she handed him something and Harry grinned at the plate of sweets Ginny must have made for him. In the meantime Remus was trying not to laugh as Draco walked by, Draco saw Harry smirking and rounded on him his face going pink in anger. He was so easy to rile up just like his father and Harry smirking at Draco was just the thing to set him off. He dared not draw his wand as he knew Remus would not be happy but he glared for all he was worth at Harry.

"Come join us Draco." Sirius said letting the boy know that was not a request. "Please sit."

"You find what that muggleborn did to me funny Potter?" Draco snapped taking a seat.

"Yes, you deserved it." Harry said and as Draco glared at him, "hey at least she did not hurt you, Ginny, ah well she has this hex called a bat bogey hex and it hurts."

"Yes I do, sorry about that Harry." Ginny said not fully meaning it.

"No you don't need to be." Harry replied.

"I was humiliated by that muggleborn witch!" Draco snarled, "she had no right to do that!"

"Sure she did, she is a girl, and you were a git." Fred said.

"You really are lucky, you should have seen what she did to Ron just the other day, I am surprised he can sit." George replied.

"Me too, he can really work Hermione up." Fred added.

"Where is he?" Draco asked.

"Down by the lake, Dawlish wanted him to learn some Mermish culture." Remus said.

Draco just nodded and Harry was surprised at how much control Sirius had over the young pureblood scion. Then again Sirius was the head of a very powerful family and had a lot of clout himself. If he said jump, no matter if he was liked or not many pureblood families would do just that. Lucius Malfoy had learned very quickly he was no longer as powerful a player in the ministry. Publicly he was furious but privately he was glad, he knew Sirius was a better fit for a leader of this new world than he was. All Draco knew is that he had to toe the line around Sirius or his mother would hear of it and that would make her unhappy. Making his mother unhappy was something Draco avoided at all costs as he had learned about the famous Black temper from a very young age.

The teens and adults turned their attention to the screens and the mystery as to where Hermione was at was answered. In a cocoon of air she, like two others was curled up fast asleep. It was deemed safer to have the "things the champions would miss most" in a protective bubble as there had been problems with the enchanted sleep before, namely a wizard kissing his girl and nearly drowning her. Harry saw Bill next to Hermione and Cho next to him, Harry grinned, he had gotten to know Bill well and he looked forward to giving him some good natured ribbing. Krum got to Hermione first and took his egg from a pouch around his waist and exchanged it for Hermione and he took the cocoon with Hermione to the surface. Next was Cedric then Fleur, once the enchanted dreamers were on shore the cocoon was removed and they were woke up.

"Well it looks like Bill ended up as sleeping beauty." Fred said grinning.

"Yea, we should congratulate him!" George said leading his twin over to their brother.

"They have a death wish don't they?" Draco asked.

"Nah, Bill will not do anything to them here, he will wait, probably ward their beds against them or something." Harry said grinning.

"Oh no here she comes!" Sirius said as Hermione came up, "you better hide Draco!"

"Shut it lord Black!" Draco snapped, "it's not funny what she did to me!"

"You did deserve it." Remus said.

"I agree, I should go rescue Fred and George before Bill does hex them." Ginny said, "coming Harry?"

"Yea, sure." Harry said.

He got up and followed her while Sirius and Remus watched him. They both had identical thoughts and they centered on marriage for the two lovebirds. Sirius knew if he said a word to Harry about it he would be so embarrassed. A slow grin came across his face and he got up stretched and resolved to embarrass the living daylights out of his godson. After all that was what a good guardian did right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the school year flew by, Remus had watched as Severus started to be a bit nicer to Harry.

Harry did well in potions but it was not his field really, no he was much better at transfiguration, runes and defense. He had so much raw power that it made it hard, at times for him to channel it. Yet he was learning and growing in power, he was at the top of the defense club now and enjoyed sparing with his fellow students. He even had held his own, for a minute against Remus and Sirius in separate duels and even managed three spells against Severus! If he kept it up soon he would be a match against many of the death eaters.

Yet now, on a cool June day Harry was sitting in the stands of what had been the Quidditch pitch watching the third task. Cedric went in first as he had the most points, then it was Krum and finally Fleur. At first Harry had his eyes on Cedric, he was making his way through the maze with little effort but then he looked over to see Fleur in battle with a true monster, one of the giant spiders from the Forbidden Forest. A gasp came from the crowd as she was attacked and it looked as if she was bit or stabbed in the arm but she battled on. She truly was fierce as she battled the creature and Harry was awed by her bravery and skills. The spider was huge, so large it barely fit in the path of the maze and dwarfed Fleur. Finally though she managed to prevail and a shout went up when the spider fell backward and moved no more.

"Maybe we should have bet on her." Fred said behind Harry.

"Yea she really took that thing out." George replied.

"That was a huge spider." Ron said trembling slightly, relieved it was not moving.

"Don't worry little bro I will never allow one to ever hurt you if I can help it." Fred said. "I am sorry you know."

"It's okay Fred, you have apologized for that at least an hundred times." Ron said.

"Awe he kept count, George he kept count!" Fred said.

"Yea he did." George replied.

"Quiet, Krum has just come on a, a Graphorn?!" Hermione said. "Oh that is bad, very bad."

"Agreed, I thought dragons were bad enough!" Sirius said.

"Rumor has it Hagrid keeps a small herd for Severus." Remus replied.

"He would, everyone seems to like that greasy git." Sirius muttered.

"Well he is brilliant." Harry replied getting his godfather to glare at him but not for long as Harry grinned at him. "Though not as cool as you Sirius."

Down in the maze Krum was sizing up the Graphorn. It was large but not too large, its chief weapon was two extremely sharp horns. Krum shot a spell at it and had to duck as it came back at him and he flattened himself to the hedge as the creature came to attack as it did not like the fact of the spell shot at him. Krum then did something clever, he conjured up some ropes and in muggle style he fashioned a lasso and roped the creature. Then he jumped on it and the ride was on. As he was so good at Quidditch it was a matter of staying on until the creature got tired. Finally the Graphorn gave out a groan and knelt and Krum was off the creature and had tied it up and he went on.

"Wow that was amazing!" Neville said.

"Yea, I did not think anyone could get one of those down." Harry added.

"Let's see what else they have to face." Ron said looking eagerly at the maze.

Cedric had his share of creatures, first he faced a Boggart which was the same as Ron's a spider, then a drake, the smaller cousin of a dragon then a creature called the Quintaped. It was muzzled for safety as it liked human flesh but it was still very dangerous besides. It used its five club feet to attack and Cedric was beaten badly about the body as he fought it off. Finally bloody and battered he finished it off and headed on to the center of the maze. He was limping and he was not the only one in trouble, Krum was finished off by a Ruenspoor, he was bit but as the med wizards had the antidote he would be fine. He sent up sparks as his life was worth more than the cup.

"That leaves Cedric and Fleur." Harry said.

"Yea and look, Cedric is near the center!" Hermione said.

"Come on, got money on you mate." Fred said.

"Do I even want to know who with?" Ron said.

"Lucius Malfoy dear bro." George said grinning.

"He is going to owe us big time." Fred replied.

"Yes Lucy owes me too." Sirius said.

"Why do you call him that?" Neville asked, "that isn't very nice."

"Well I could call him blonde but that I reserve for my dear cousin Narcissa, besides it's funny." Sirius replied. "Oh I do think he is cutting it close! Run Cedric I have a bet I have to win!"

Fleur was just behind Cedric now and gaining, but Cedric though wounded was faster and hobbling to the center of the maze, he grasped the cup and held it up. Fleur came into the center and the roar of the crowd drowned out the commentator. Cedric gave Fleur a quick hug and said something to her that made her smile and as med wizards helped him with his leg the ceremony to award him the winner and give him the 1000 galleons commenced. Harry grinned at this victory and Remus smiled, this was so different from last time, no battle Harry had to fight after the task. Cedric holding the cup up grinning and still so very much alive, not dead like in the last timeline. At least for now Voldemort was not back and Harry had a very good fourth year and was blossoming under the care of his godfathers and others. Remus knew dark days were ahead but for now he watched the teens celebrate this wonderful victory.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So not much to say about the second task, I decided that Gillyweed was best for all the students to use and having the mer-people have an active role in the task would keep it safer. Third task was a bit more fun with lots of interesting animals and of course I had to have Cedric win! Let the rest of the school make fun of Hufflepuff now!_

**So you know how I get paid, do review please!**


	24. Chapter 24: Summer Birthdays

Chapter Twenty Four: Summer Birthdays:

Summer had come again and Remus found himself relaxing outside in the courtyard of Black castle. Harry's birthday was coming up fast and he would be fifteen years old. He had grown in the last year as had all the teens, he now was the same height as Remus and, if he grew any more would be as tall as his father if not taller. Remus of course was not a tall man himself, he was barely five feet seven inches tall but he was extraordinarily strong, then again he was a werewolf. He could give any muggle strongman a run for his money though he preferred to be as peaceful and not have to kill. He had not had to kill for a long time and he wondered what Fate had in store. She had told him she would give him as much information as she could but there were things she could not tell him.

Remus looked up as two hawks flew over head, one was a Peregrine Falcon the other a red tail hawk, the falcon was called Gray feather and the hawk Red Tail. They happened to be Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, both Animagmus and both of the hawk variety. Gray Feather swooped down and landed on the lawn and in transformed to Harry, Ginny did the same and ran up and hugged and kissed him. Remus had stopped reading his book and watched as the teens were having a Snog-fest on in the courtyard. Bill Weasley came out of the castle at this time and glared at Harry who was really being to free with his sister!

"Alright you two that is enough, I don't need to see that." Bill said sternly.

"Oh sod off Bill." Ginny shot back, "I can Snog Harry wherever I want!"

"I will talk to mum!" Bill retorted.

" Bill do not make me use my powers of eldest daughter against you." Ginny said sweetly to her brother.

"That hurt Ginny and that was not nice!" Bill retorted.

Ginny was referring to an ancient law that made her, in status an older sibling among her brothers. In age she was the youngest but as she was the only daughter she was a firstborn just as much as Bill was. This gave her the right, if her parents or Bill was not around, at the age of twelve to be in charge. She had to formally speak for her rights and she had not done so until Bill had shown displeasure in his sister dating anyone. She had claimed her status and the ensuing duel had proven she was quite possibly the most powerful witch of her age. Hermione may have been the smartest but Ginny had raw power, power she had used to fight the effects of Riddle as best she could. Though even she had been nearly killed by him in the end. Harry sat by his other godfather and looked over his shoulder at what the older wizard was reading.

"Why are you reading a book on Wizarding slavery?" Harry asked, "isn't that illegal now?"

"Yes thankfully, you know that wizards, well witches really had slavery mostly abolished for magical humans a thousand years ago?" Remus said.

"Yea, then four hundred years ago it became a capital offence for a witch wizard or goblin to have a muggle slave. That was one of the reasons for the goblin rebellions, they did not take kindly to us telling them who they could have as servants or not. Still house elves and others were and are enslaved all the time."

"Not anymore, but they were, Scrimgeour was a wise man, I owe him my life and freedom you know." Remus said.

"You were never a slave." Harry said.

"No but I am not considered human, if certain laws had been passed then the only way I could get a job was if I had bonded, a less crude way of saying it to a witch or wizard."

"So you would have been made a slave?" Harry said appalled, "but why you are not dangerous!"

"I am Harry, if not for the magical and muggle medication I would be a monster, for years I have struggled with the evil inside and only now am I even remotely safe." Remus said.

"Yes and you can thank me for that." Came the voice of Severus.

He walked up clad as always in black robes and came to stand in the shade of the elder tree. He was here to deliver potions to lady Black as she was unwell and needed potions. As she was still nursing only a skilled potions master like Severus could give her the potions she needed to get well that would not harm her son. Remus looked up at his tall dangerous friend who glared at him. Severus was prickly, sarcastic and very rude but he was a good friend, he had a good heart deep inside and he hid it well. Most of that was due to his being raised in a cold poor mill town and part of that was the fact Severus was a very private cold man naturally. That is until you got to know him, Severus narrowed his eyes as Sirius strode from the keep.

"Oh there you are." Sirius said, "thank you Snape."

"Did hell just freeze over?" Fred said popping up as if from nowhere.

"Did our dear Padfoot say thank you to professor Snape?" George added appearing next to his twin.

"I do believe he did dear brother." Fred replied.

"Oh yes, we must make this a red letter day!" George replied.

"Real funny you guys, my wife is sick and if he were not a good potions maker well..."

"Lord Black." Severus said silkily and with perfect manners "I am the best potions master there is and for your information you can call me prince Snape."

"No way he did not just pull rank!" Fred said.

"Brother dear he did." George said grinning.

"I am so happy you find me highly entertaining gentlemen." Severus said dryly.

"So you really are a prince?" Harry asked.

"Yes, on my mother's side, the tile has no monies or lands to it, I made my own moneys." Severus said stiffly to Harry.

"Well that is fine, you must be really rich now sir, after all you are brilliant." Harry said meaning it.

"Flattering me Lord Potter?" Severus said glaring at the teen, but you could tell he was pleased, sort of. "Come Black I will see to your wife."

He walked into the keep his black robes billowing around him and Harry lay down with his head in Ginny's lap. He had a dreamy look on his face as he gazed up at her and Bill had a gleam in his eyes as he took out his wand. The water that shot from his wand did not get it's intended target and instead it ended up back in his face and he sputtered, wiped the water from his face and looked at Ginny who was pretending to look over the book Remus was reading. She had a smirk on her face, the twins stepped back as Harry and Ginny were up and facing off with Bill. They playfully shot spells back and forth, all funny spells, color charms, tickling charms, cheering charms, and the like. They joined sides when the twins decided to join in and Remus calmly put up a strong shield charm so he could continue with his reading.

It did not work as Sirius came out and saw the fun and decided Remus needed to join the fun.

In a few minutes Bill, Harry, Ginny and the twins stopped their mock battle to watch as Sirius and Remus were in a full out battle. Oh not with wands, no they were wrestling, hitting kicking and fighting for all they were worth. Remus was not holding back (well not much) and Sirius soon found himself pinned to the ground. Remus managed with a wand less charm to turn his hair green and then and only then did he let his friend up. Harry started to laugh at the sight of his godfather with green hair and Sirius turned to Padfoot to sulk, this was even funnier as he was now a shaggy green dog instead of black. This was the time Severus had come out of the house and he smirked at the sight.

"Ah Black you never looked better." Severus said and Sirius turned human wand out getting Severus to arch an eyebrow. "You think you can duel me?"

"I know I can, you dare make fun of me?" Sirius snarled, "I a pureblood lord?"

"Oh dear, here we go." Ginny muttered, "wonder just how much will be left of Sirius after this?"

"Not sure, I mean he is really powerful but professor Snape is that much more so, I heard he took out Lucius Malfoy and he was drunk at the time when he did it."

"Snape never gets drunk." Harry said.

"Yes he does, I have had had many fine duels with him drunk, ah firewhisky and a good old fashioned brawl!" Remus said happily then he frowned realizing who he was talking to, "er of course the detentions later by McGonagall and the hangover was not fun."

Harry grinned, he loved these kind of stories from Sirius and Remus. Many of the pranks his father and friends did were not nice, but then again the Slytherins were just as bad at that time too. Harry and Draco were blood brothers compared to his parents' generation. Some pranks were classic and rivaled Fred and George, then again Fred and George were masters and had learned from of all people Bill. Bill was just smart enough not to get caught, then again Fred and George seemed to want to get caught, it got their business name out there after all. Harry watched Severus and Sirius face off with Sirius loosing the glaring contest. Severus left the castle in a billow of black robes and Apparated just over the bridge at the Apparation point.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few weeks later was the combined birthday party not only for Harry and Neville but all of their friends born in the summer. It was quite a large party and the teens decided to make it a full day affair. It took place on the great green in front of the castle, security was as always top notch with dwarves and wizard and witch security here all clad in black dragonskin armor. There were tents set up with various entertainments, games and lots of food and drink. There were plenty of adults along at least four hundred teens all invited here for the party. It was an impressive affair and one that Harry was promised would be remembered for a long time. Sirius would not take no for an answer in paying for it all say he had a right as senior godfather and it would make the house of Black look good.

Ron could not be happier himself as he was now a respected member of society. He never thought he would rub shoulders with the rich and famous of the magical world like this, who knew his meager skills would launch him to such a status? He was, like all the teens clad in his best robes, his in navy blue and he was talking with Percy who was training as a healer and by the glow in his brown eyes was very happy in his career. Clearly if he had joined the ministry he would have been very unhappy. He was with his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, a tall shapely witch with long brown hair tied up on her head and clad in navy robes. Lucius Malfoy was here and he strode by clad in expensive black robes, he looked coldly at the teens and Ron stood tall glaring back.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy glad you could come!" Harry said walking up then seeing Draco, "lord Malfoy, good to see you."

"And you lord Potter." Draco said formally taking Harry's hand and shaking it. "You are well?"

"I am and you?"

"Looking forward to Quidditch this year and taking you out." Draco replied getting a grin from Harry.

"Bring it on Malfoy." Harry said, "come I think Sirius, er lord Black would like to see you."

"Of course, may my father come?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Harry said, "Lady Malfoy is already speaking with him.

"She is, is she?" Lucius replied, "I see, I will come."

Harry was hoping neither man forgot their manners, the last time he had seen Lucius get upset with another wizard it had ended up in a fist fight. Then again he knew enough about Narcissa Malfoy nee Black that she would not brook that kind of behavior. She was a Black and was to be feared just as Sirius was too, well to those not his friends and family that is. Harry arrived at the pavilion Sirius was just in time to see his godfather seat with his son on his lap looking around in wide-eyed wonder. Tristan looked around with wide gray eyes, a shock of brown hair atop his head. He had a tiny nose and full lips and was a chubby happy baby. Rita Black nee Skeeter sat by her husband, Sirius was clad in robes of red while Rita was clad in robes of pale pink. Tarus was in baby robes of cream trimmed with blue and cute knitted booties that Harry knew Molly had knitted for him. He saw Molly Weasley with Arthur talking with Fleur, both clad in expensive robes dark blue trimmed with silver. Next to Rita stood Narcissa clad in robes of dark green trimmed in silver with a silver belt.

"Ah lord Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy welcome." Sirius said, Tarus cooed and giggled and Sirius grinned, "my heir, he is a cute little guy."

"He is that." Harry said, "I am going to circulate, Draco you want to come with me?"

"Of course." Draco said and both boys left and once out of earshot of the adults Draco said, "how long do you think it will take your godfather and my father to duel?"

"Not sure, but with three powerful witches there I say next week." Harry replied then at the look from Draco, "witches are more powerful than wizards."

"True that." Draco said.

The boys did not stay together and went their separate ways. Harry found Neville with Luna and Ron was with Susan, he found Hermione walking with Victor and they clearly were having a great time. Victor Krum may not have one the Triwizard tournament but he looked very happy with Hermione. As they came closer Harry was not surprised that they were speaking rapidly in French. Harry saw a change in Hermione, she stood taller, her hair was neater though not completely frizz free and tied back in a plait. She was clad in flowing pink robes and Victor was clad in robes of crimson, he saw Harry and smiled walking up to him.

"Ah Harry good to see you!" He said French.

"Good to see you to Victor, you look good." Harry said.

"I feel good, guess what I did?" Victor said beaming.

"I got Karkaroff fired, he was a very wicked man, insulted my lady Hermione." Victor said switching to nearly flawless English, "not just that but he teach wicked evil things, darkest of arts, I gave the story of his trial and imprisonment to lady Black."

"Great, he gave me the creeps last year." Harry said, "glad you did that."

"You gave the idea, you are a hope for all of us." Victor said, "you are a true leader even if you do not believe this now. I will pledge my support to you."

"Thank you, I would be honored to have your service." Harry said formally.

He still did not like people coming forward to pledge their service to him. Yet Remus said he was a leader wither he wanted it or not and he had to start leading as there were dark witches and wizards still out there and that Riddle would come back. Harry had taken on the role but still he was not fully comfortable with it, it did not help that Sirius teased him about it. In fact Harry had become extremely good with dueling with color changing charms, his godfather ended up with different colored hair several times a week. It was clear Harry was much more like his mother, he liked jokes and such but there was a limit to it, and like his mother he retaliated with magic on a daily bases as he was allowed, like all magical teens in sanctioned areas over the summer.

That evening everyone gathered to watch the fireworks that Fred and George had supplied, they would make quite a bit from this bit of smart advertizing. Their mother had resigned herself to two shopkeepers in the family and actually enjoyed seeing what her clever sons could do. For now things were looking up in the Wizarding world, there were new laws, and more Aurors patrolling the streets and working the newly formed crime lab. Remus liked this new world he was freer by far, he had a good job and was even dating Dora! His best friend Sirius was married and had a little heir and even Severus was happier as he was making far more money than he ever had before with the Wolfsbane he was selling. For once Remus could look to the future with very real hope.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a bit of fun in the summer before more trials will come. Sirius is now able to act the lord he is and parties like the one he had for Harry will be more common now. As for him calling Lucius Mr. Malfoy, he is not a lord, not in this story, his son is because of his mother who is a noble. His father however is what would be called a commoner (which as an American I am not, nor am I nobility, hence the classless title for us, we are citizens not subjects) and has no noble title of his own._

**Anyway you people rock for reading! Do please review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Breakout

_Thank you all for your reviews, I wanted to get through Harry's fourth year and give you something to read all at once. Now we have that done Harry's fifth year is about to get very interesting indeed!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Twenty Five: Breakout:

Hogwarts:

Severus Snape was not a happy man, not at all. First he had learned that Sirius Black was going to come teach at the school bringing his wife and child, and that Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Azkaban. He had been told that Sirius at the school sent a message to any death eaters out there that he and it was very doubtful either would dare attack the school. Severus had thrown a fit, a full blown rage in Dumbledore's office complete with screaming, foaming at the mouth rage. In the middle of his rage Remus had come and to the surprise of Dumbledore and Severus agreed Severus had every right to be upset.

He came up with a compromise, Sirius would teach defense but he would have to answer to Severus as he was a head of house. In fact Severus would be his boss and have a right to make sure he was teaching what the students needed. Severus calmed down and agreed, but that did not mean he liked it in the least. He demanded an oath from Dumbledore that he had the right to sack Sirius if he endangered the school or students, he was surprised when that was allowed.

Yet even with all that Severus was in a horrible mood, in fact he had not shown up to the welcoming feast as of yet and Dumbledore was getting worried. Sirius was seated at the staff table next to Sprout and Hagrid with Remus next to McGonagall and Flitwick. Severus's spot was empty, that is until the first years came into the hall and the hat was about to sing. Severus came in making as grand an entrance as he could. He very nearly smirked as the first years trembled before him as he glided to the head table and took a seat glaring all the time.

The staff was not impressed but he had sent a message and Sirius was not stupid to not get that. Severus was in charge and he was not, he saw Harry smirk where he sat and realized his own godson was on Snape's side! He watched the sorting and realized the students were really so tiny at this age! Once the feast was done and Dumbledore gave his speech it was time for the prefects to lead the new first years to their dorms.

"Oi come on you lot!" Neville said being the male prefect for fifth year Gryffindor. "Right this way little ones."

"Neville that is not nice!" Hermione said walking up next to him, she was the female fifth year prefect for Gryffindor.

"Right come on you! Off to the dungeons!" Draco said getting Harry to roll his eyes at Draco being a prefect. "Have something to say Potter?"

"No, just don't let this get to your head." Harry retorted.

"Why are you not a prefect? Not perfect Potter?" Draco taunted him.

"Draco we have been over this, I have too much on my plate to be a prefect, I would have sent the badge back as I don't have the time." Harry said, 'besides I would have to be good!"

"Which is something you are not." Ron said appearing at Harry's side, "Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"Better tend to your firsties, they look terrified." Ron said, "see you later Ferret."

"Stop calling me that!" Draco snarled. "I will call my father."

"Not scared of him." Ron retorted.

"Fine your mother."

"Ouch, dear brother ickle Malfoy is growing up!" Fred said at Ron's side.

"Yes and he really does not what the wrath of mum on him." George added.

"Break it up gentlemen, off to bed with you lot." Remus said walking up.

The teens did break it up and headed off to their dorms, at least they were not throwing hexes and curses. In fact they did like each other but still could throw barbs and insults at each other without tiring. Remus walked part of the way up to the Gryffindor dorms stopping at the suite of rooms he shared with Sirius and his family. He had his own room next to his godson and he would help with the boy in the night as needed. He was worried about the future, Fate had not contacted him again and he wondered why. Maybe he was relying on her too much, he had helped change so much but what if it was not enough? He could only hope that this time they were ready for whatever was in store for them.

The defense clubs, both of them were doing very well, most of the students had signed up and they all were able to cast strong powerful spells. Some of them like the Patronus were hard because of the fact it took a lot of positive emotions to cast, it was emotion, not memory that powered the charm, just like with the Unforgivables you had to really mean them to cast them. It was myth a death eater or dark wizard could not cast a Patronus, they could, though their positive emotions were a lot darker and more violent than those of an average witch or wizard. Remus had seen Severus's, on accident but had not laughed, he showed understanding and realized Severus was bound to the house Potter. He needed to find out how but knew Severus was not giving up that information willingly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Albania Late September:

It had taken far longer for Bellatrix to get here than she would have liked. However Pettigrew had kept them free on the route he chose, it may have taken longer but no-one knew where they were headed and that was fine with her. She had found Wormtail as he liked to be called far more deadly than previously thought. When offered a chance to bring back Voldemort he had jumped at the chance, he was a coward but a useful one. He had no problem killing and had once or twice done so when someone had come too close. He was more sane those first few weeks than Bellatrix, she had taken time to recover as they made their way slowly to where their lord was at, hurting and in need of their help. Yet now they were close and the offering Bellatrix carried would give him a chance to come back.

She had made sure that both she and Wormtail were bathed and clad in the new robes and clothing they had stole. They had to look presentable to their lord and master. The bundle squirmed and gave out a whimper, Bellatrix did not like the brat, he was a bother but he would provide the ritual to bring Voldemort back to a human form, abet a young human form. If done correctly and by a witch he would be able to use the body for a year with no ill effects. Plenty of time for performing the ritual for him to come back fully and to his full strength. Unfortunately he could not use Riddle Manor as she had found it burned down, however she had found a small vial of what looked like dust but hopefully was his father's bones.

"Who goes there?" Came a voice that Bellatrix thought she would never hear again.

"Bellatrix master, I came as soon as I could once free." Bellatrix replied, "if not for Pettigrew I would have rotted in that hell."

"I must confess I was not expecting anyone, ah you bring a gift?" Voldemort said from somewhere in front of them.

"I did master, a vessel for you." Bellatrix replied, "I have the ingredients as well master."

"You are a worthy servant Bellatrix and you will be rewarded above all others." Voldemort said then to Wormtail, "I will deal with you later."

"Yes master." Wormtail replied.

Bellatrix set to work at once and drew out the supplies from her expanded satchel. In short order she had a man-sized cauldron over a fire with the ingredients for the dark ritual she was to perform ready. She cut her wrist and took the baby boy all the while she muttered a dark and deadly chant. She slit the child's throat and let his blood flow out into the cauldron and then slit her wrist and pressed it to the wound. Her blood flowed into the veins of the baby and it gave out a cry, she lowered it into the cauldron and called on the formless dark lord to enter his new abode. There was a howl of dark evil magic and a flash and the fire shot up. Then the dark lord spoke from deep within the cauldron.

"Wormtail robe me." He said and Wormtail walked up with a set of small black robes and did as he was asked. "So small, but not weak, maybe you should have used a witch instead of wizard, I would have more power."

"I could not master, the ritual would not let me." Bellatrix said, "I am not strong enough to create a new one master."

"You did well" Voldemort said standing up and looking down at his five-year-old body, "this will do until I gain my true from.

The creature that stood before them was the size and shape of a five year old child but that was where the similarities ended. No child had ever looked so evil as he did, red eyes glowed in a flat snake-like face. The skin was red as if freshly burned but faintly scaled. He smiled a cold evil smile and looked at his hands and took the wand offered him by Bellatrix. Time to let his followers know he was back and soon would call him. He cast the spell and both Bellatrix and Wormtail shuttered and cried out in pain as their dark marks burned once more. Far away the others felt the burn and fell in agony as their lord let them know he was coming and judgment day was not far off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry gasped in pain and came awake clutching at his head. He bit his lip and held his head where his scar was at and moaned as pain ripped through it. It hurt so bad he thought that it would burst and bleed but it did not, he was vaguely aware of Ron and Neville by his side and Seamus calling for McGonagall. He must have screamed out for them to be here, he could not care at this time, the pain was nearly unbearable. Then just as McGonagall got to him the pain was gone and he lay sweat soaked and trembling curled up in bed. He looked up at her his green eyes glassy with the pain he had gone through.

"Harry what happened?" McGonagall asked looking very worried.

"My scar hurt, sort of." Harry said, "got here fast, Seamus can't Apparate, castle not allow it."

"My wards went off, I came as fast as I could child." McGonagall replied, "I will take you to madam Pomfrey."

"No, I need to speak to the headmaster, and my godfathers." Harry said, "it's about Riddle."

"Very well, but here drink this first." McGonagall said handing him a vial.

Harry did and he was grateful for the wards put up to alert the heads of houses of things like this. It was something that had not been used much for two hundred years but had been reinstated at the end of his third year. The heads now took a more active role in their student's lives and so far there were twenty students who had been removed from their homes due to being abused by their parents. That was one thing Harry was very lucky in, sure he was kept in a cupboard and made to wear Dudley's castoffs and do most of the chores but he was fed and never beat. He had seen kids that were beat and starved and it made him grateful that was not him. He got up and threw on his school robes over his pajamas and followed his head of house out and up to the headmaster's office.

He saw Severus there already looking very pale and still trembling, in that instance Harry knew he had served the dark lord at one time but that strangely did not bother him. People changed and he knew Snape had, he was not the evil greasy git bastard that so many painted him as. He saw Harry come in and for once he had nothing to say. Dumbledore was here as well and Harry stared as well he should. The headmaster had carefully braided his hair and beard for sleep and was clad in a very bright yellow dressing gown over his night shirt. It very nearly brought his headache back and he was going to speak when Sirius came into the room looking very concerned, seeing Harry he came and knelt by him worry on his face.

"Harry what happened?" Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing, just Riddle is back, got to watch Bellatrix raise him to a five year old form out of a cauldron." Harry said, "bloody hurt too!"

"Why is he here?" Sirius said glaring at Severus.

"I am here to confirm Mr. Potter's claim." Severus said, "you know my role in the last war did you not?"

"Yea death eater, murderer arsehole, I leave anything out?" Sirius shot back.

"Shut it you inbreed bastard!" Severus shot back.

"How dare you, my parents were married!" Sirius snarled.

"Yes but they were brother and sister were they not?" Severus said silkily.

"Why you how dare you!" Sirius snarled, he may not have liked his family but those kind of claims really got him mad, "I am a pureblood and you should do well to remember that half-blood!"

"Better a half-blood with brains than you!"

"Man whore!"

"Go f....."

"Would you to stop it! You both are giving me a headache, as if I did not already have one!" Harry snapped glaring at the two men.

Both looked at him wide eyed, they had their wands out but had froze at the look Harry was giving them. There was no trace of James in him at the moment, none at all. The look was pure Lily and it chilled both men as Harry glared down both men. Severus was used to having to serve a dark wizard, to be tortured and hexed but this, this was something he could not take. Neither could Sirius and looked away not able to see the anger and reproach in his godson's eyes. It would have been even better if Remus could be there to see this but he was in the hospital wing due to a dueling accident.

"We are on the same side, I respect and like both of you." Harry said, "however I will not tolerate you fighting like this around me!"

"You should stay out of things that do not concern you Mr. Potter." Severus said.

"This does concern me sir." Harry said keeping his voice low and calm scaring the wits out of the two men, it was Lily all over again, he even was tapping his wand against his leg like she had! "I will not stand for this, we are on the same side, Draco and I are not as bad as you two!"

"You wish to lose points for that comment?" Severus said silkily.

"Harry is right." Dumbledore said getting both men to turn to him, "we should listen to him."

"Fine, I will behave with professor Snape." Sirius said, 'but if you want us to sit around the campfire singing songs I am sorry pup but it will not happen."

"But what if I want that?" Harry said smirking, "I mean please?"

"Harry..."

"He has Lily's wit." Severus said looking at Harry as if for the first time, "there is little of James in him. He is nearly all Lily's child."

"Good thing that, we do not need another James Potter!" McGonagall said.

Harry grinned his headache forgotten for the time being as McGonagall had backed him up! He was glad he was more like his mother, he was sure his father, if he were alive would be happy to see that. Harry knew the war had come back and he would have to fight, but he was not going in unprepared. Voldemort had met his match in Harry and the new Wizarding world, he had as Harry liked to say not yet received the memo. Yet he would when he tried to gain new followers, this new world wanted nothing to do with him and only his old followers would follow out of fear not loyalty. His time was drawing to a close and Harry was looking forward to him going down and soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yea Voldemort is back, and in such a horrible way too. The connection is still there between Harry and Riddle but it is much more one sided. However it comes at a cost, Harry will suffer pain from it and it will make him irritable and moody I must warn you of that now._

**Anyway please do review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Order Meetings

Chapter Twenty Six: Order Meetings:

Remus was bored, the meeting did not take place for another thirty minutes but he was not leaving Severus and Sirius alone all that time. They were meeting in Black castle as the original order meeting place, the wonderful, wacky and very homey Burrow had burned down due to a "random" death eater attack. Those responsible had been arrested and were being tried now but for the time being the Weasleys were without a home. Enter Sirius inviting them to stay with him and have the order meeting at his home. Away from Hogwarts and the rules set up to keep Severus and Sirius on their better behavior around each other. Sirius did not like having his home open fully to Severus (so he said) but he allowed him full rights to bed board and travel. That did not mean he would be nice, that is why Remus sat in the parlor wand out watching these two like a hawk.

It was really too bad Rita was not here with Tarus as he was a calming influence on both men (she was visiting family). Severus liked babies though he vehemently denied this and swore they were a nuisance to be avoided at all costs. Diana and Greg Granger came into the room and saw Severus reading with Sirius curled up as Padfoot by the fire napping. They saw Remus with his wand out and found this amusing, he had to keep his friends in line and was for the moment doing a good job. Padfoot turned to Sirius and bowed slightly to the Grangers, he shook Greg's hand and gently kissed Diana's hand as though she were a queen. He could be a charmer and he was doing well here, until Severus had to put in his two cents.

"Hnn you may wish to wash your hand, no telling where Sirius has been." Severus said getting Remus to bury his head in his hands.

"Shut up grease ball." Sirius said.

"Why don't you?" Severus replied.

"Remus could you get us some popcorn?" Greg asked taking a seat by Remus.

"Of course, I am sorry for these two."

"Alpha dogs, they both are heads of their packs and will not back down." Diana said, "at least they are not hexing each other."

"That was fun to watch, to think our Hermione can do that!" Greg said smiling fondly.

"She did turn Lucius Malfoy's son to a ferret he had insulted her and badly." Remus said. "No wait that was Ginny, no she broke his nose as I recall."

"I could see her doing that, a prat like that would deserve it." Diana replied.

"I said shut it Snape!" Sirius shouted.

"Certainly as soon as you do!" Severus said silkily.

"Bloody hell not again!" Dora said from the doorway she waved her wand and at once Sirius and Severus could not speak. "Much better."

Dora must have failed in calming Harry as she was here, so that meant Harry was back at the school in a foul mood, his head hurting him after Voldemort had gone into a rage hence the meeting. This concerned Remus, first Voldemort was not to full power and second should not the removal of the Horcrux have stopped this? There was more, a young promising witch had been murdered and her son had been taken, he was only nine months old. It was possible he was used in the ritual that brought Voldemort partway back. . Sirius and Severus took a seat both glaring at Dora just as the headmaster and the rest of the order came in.

"Who cast the silencing charm?" Molly asked at once.

"Dora did, it is quieter now." Remus replied.

"These two wankers were getting on my nerves last meeting." Dora said sitting down returning Sirius rude hand gesture with two of her own. "Back at you cousin dearest."

"Dora dear I know they upset you." Molly said trying hard to remain calm, "but you cannot cast silencing charms on them like this!"

"Fine, next time I will turn them into Dodos." Dora retorted.

With a look from the headmaster Dora took the charm off of the two wizards. Severus threatened to do something violent and painful to her involving tying her to a tree by her thumbs. She retorted that he could try but she would have his manhood in a jar in her office. She said this with a sweet but dangerous smile on her face and Severus blinked a bit of shock on his face. Before any more threats of violence could be brought up Remus brought up a question that was heavy on his mind.

"One question I hope you ladies can answer is how is Riddle able to be so strong in such a weak body?" Remus asked. "All I know is it is not general magic."

"Er no it is not, and you are right it is dark witches magic, fueled by the deaths of innocent children." Dora said, "my mum told me a bit and guided me to books to study. I cannot tell you where they are nor what they all say, most are good and pure and are what a witch must learn before she goes out in the world. One was evil and there is a spell..."

"The Infant Host ritual." Molly said going very pale, "that is how it translates, I will not use the black tongue the dark witches used in ages past. No words of that foul speech will cross my lips."

"So how does this work?" Remus asked.

"Well if a wizard got hold of the spell it would work, for a short time, and he would need things that normally would kill a normal man, snake venom is one. With a witch performing it, well the body created will last and keep the mind strong and healthy." Molly said. "For a time that is, the other ritual to bring him back to full body either a witch or wizard can do."

"This just gets worse and worse don't it?" Sirius said, "if I found him right now I would kill him."

Sirius knew about a lot of evil things, he knew about Horcruxes from his own parents who forced him to learn about the dark arts from a young age. He had thought that his family was a normal Wizarding family, and that he would go to Slytherin just like all the rest of his family. Yet even at a young age he had doubts, doubts he shoved far down until his fateful sorting. The sorting hat had to have seen great things in him and had sorted him directly to Gryffindor, even though he pleaded with the hat not to. Now he was here, head of the noble house of Black and he was going to see to it Voldemort would wish he never had come back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus was busy grading papers when he heard a knock at the door. He bid whoever was at the door to enter and looked up as Harry entered the room. He shoved his quill into his red ink bottle and glared up at the teen. Harry came and stood before his desk looking worried? What did the brat have to worry about? Why would he leave the warmth and comfort of the Gryffindor common room to come down here on a cold January day? If he had come to give him a birthday present he was going to make the teen wish he had not! He accepted the Christmas gifts but he was not going to accept any more bribery for is that not what Potter was about?

"What Potter?" He snapped.

"I know you plan on going back to spy for Riddle." Harry said, "for us I mean and I well I don't want you going."

"Get out, I will not speak to you about this!" Severus hissed.

"No sir, hear me out please." Harry pleaded, "you have saved my life more times than well you had to sir, I have a horrible feeling if you go back. Please sir you are worth far more than just a spy."

"You have no idea who the dark lord is, if you did you would understand…."

"Sir I know what he is, I know what he can and will do, I can see into his mind." Harry took out a small pendent of a dragon holding a ruby heart with a lily, "I asked professor Flitwick to charm pendants like this as portkeys, for family, if you insist on going back sir please at least have this."

"I am not your family Harry." Severus said, "go leave me."

"I don't know sir but something tells me you are, I feel, well like you are an uncle or brother, someone I have to protect." Harry said.

Severus looked at him in shock, he had done some studying of the bond that was created with the unbreakable vow. He had made that vow with Lily when he came back to the side of good and turned from the evil that was Voldemort. The unbreakable vow was hardly ever made for the bond it created between the one making the vow and the one they were bonded to. In short they really did become family. Severus had assumed that since Lily had died the bond would be broken. Or had it? He could not care for this boy, this arrogant brat before him. So like James, no that was not true, Harry was not like James, he could see that in his studies and even how he carried himself. He saw Lily now as the boy looked at him with a look that Lily would give those she cared about. Harry was bound by the bond through his mother and he to Harry. He reached over and took the pendant from Harry and put it on under his robes and Harry smiled.

"So like your mother." Severus said, "always have to care about bloody lost causes, the likes of me don't deserve such kindness."

"Don't speak of yourself like that sir, if my mother was your friend then you have to be good." At the look from Severus, "I know what death eaters do, what you would have done sir, I know you would have killed, but it was war, is war and you were a solder."

"I am a monster Harry, I don't deserve anything from you!" Severus said.

"You do, the activation for the Portkey, well you say Portus then my mum's name." Harry said, "takes you direct to the hospital wing."

"I see, planning on having me tortured by madam Pomfrey?"

"That was professor Flitwick's idea sir, mine does the same." Harry said, "she is not that bad, she really cares."

"Go away brat." Severus said a hint of smile at his lips, Harry grinned and got up walking to the door, "thank you Harry."

"Of course sir, you need anything let me know, I am at your service sir."

Harry left the office and Severus took a seat back at his desk. He fingered the pendant under his robes and hoped he would not have to use it. If he did it would mean he was a failure at spying and he would not fail to fulfill his duty as spy this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once more Severus sat at an order meeting this time with news that was not going to bode well. Walden MacNair had disappeared, there was no signs of him Severus knew him well enough that he would go back to the dark lord. His job at the ministry would have gotten boring for a murderer like him as of late and his going back would help satisfy his blood lust. Severus knew the perverted man well, he was very tall for a human, nearly seven feet tall. Add to that a face of beauty with neatly trimmed black hair and mustache, those damn violet eyes and no wonder he had his way with the ladies. Severus hated him as MacNair had a very perverted eye for the young (well young at the time) potions master but Severus had been able to teach him to leave him alone.

"What news do you have for us Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I got a letter from Walden after he disappeared, said he wished to meet with me." Severus said, "I did, he asked me if I was going back if called."

"Bet you enjoyed that." Sirius muttered.

"Not as much as you and Pettigrew enjoyed each other in school." Severus shot back.

"Enough from both of you!" Flitwick said sharply getting both to looking at him in shock, he rarely raised his voice like this, "you are on the same side and if you cannot behave I will put you both in detention!"

"You can't put me in detention!" Sirius said.

"Watch me." Flitwick said, "now Severus what did he have to say to you?"

"Just that, he wanted to know my loyalties, I told him I would go back, then told him to leave after I hexed him." Severus said. "He is a pervert."

"Good for you, never liked the man." Remus said remembering his one and only time meeting the man and how unpleasant a fellow he was. "He is very dangerous."

Everyone here knew the signs and they were going to do all they could to try and stay one step ahead of Riddle. The meeting ended and Severus, Remus and Sirius headed back to Hogwarts. Over the next few months they met but there was not much accept training they could add to these meetings. Remus was frustrated the most, he wished Fate would help more, yet then he remembered she had done so much already. All he could do was wait and see what happened, he knew soon something would happen and there was nothing he could do about it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ah yes nothing like keeping the peace between Sirius and Severus! Got to love Tonks! Oh and as a woman I am biased in that witches are stronger than wizards in my story. Wizards may be really good at duels but witches can do other stuff, some really dark and evil. As for Harry seeing Severus as family, well he is, there was an unbreakable vow made and I would like to think that when such a thing is made it binds both parties to help fulfill the vow. The vow transferred to Harry when his parents died, and both Severus and Harry are starting to realize that bit by bit._

**So you know what to do! Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Ritual

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Ritual:

Remus was frantic, he could not find Harry anywhere since the alarms went off alerting the school a student had been forcibly removed from the castle or castle grounds. (If a student was removed from the school forcibly the school would alert the headmaster (or headmistress) via an alarm. It only worked if the student was not possessed, they had to be physically taken and that is exactly what had happened). Remus saw Sirius carrying a student at nearly a run to the infirmary and Remus saw the tow head of Draco Malfoy. He followed Sirius into the hospital wing and refused to leave, Poppy grumbled and was about to throw them out when the doors opened and Severus came storming in. He saw Draco and went very pale and took out his wand scanning Draco. There was a look of murder on his face and Sirius understood, this was his godson and Severus would want to kill whoever did this to him.

"He will be fine Severus, he has a fractured arm, two cracked ribs and a concussion but he will live." Poppy said, "I am afraid he will need a new wand."

"That is suppose to make me feel better?" Severus snarled getting Poppy to look at him with concern not anger. "If he dies I will find whoever did this and tie them to a tree by their entrails!"

"He will not, not for a good long time." Poppy said as she set the young man's arm and Severus changed his school robes for hospital pajamas Draco woke as Severus was getting him to take his potions, Draco made a face and tried to turn away.

"Hush little one, this will make you better." Severus said softly to Draco.

"Godfather, I tried to stop him, I did but he took Potter." Draco said, "I am sorry I did not want him hurt."

"I know Draco, you did good." Sirius said sitting by his cousin, "can you tell us a bit about who took Harry?"

"Tall, clad in black robes, death eater mask." Draco said.

"You took on a death eater and lived? Many do not get away so lucky." Remus said and Severus turn on him anger on his face, "look he is alive, and here now we just need to find Harry."

"The dark lord has him." Severus said, "he will kill him!"

"Any idea where he would take him?" Sirius asked.

"No, normally the ritual to bring him back to full strength would be done at his father's home, but as Remus fixed that problem he cannot."

"He has his portkey, let's hope he gets a chance to use it." Remus said.

All Severus could do was nod turning back to his godson tucking him in and watching him as he fell asleep. Sirius turned to Padfoot and curled up by Draco and Draco curled around the large dog gaining comfort from the shaggy beast. Severus allowed it as Sirius did mean well by this child who had fought bravely. Now they just had to find Harry and get him back safe, he hoped Harry would be in a condition to get back safely. One thing was on his mind, who had betrayed them to allow Harry to be captured? The answer to that would haunt a whole family before the night was out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry woke slowly and realized two things, one his head really hurt and two he was bound and gagged. He remembered meeting Penny just after he had finished his last OWL exam and walking with her. She was dating Percy and was really a lot of fun and a great match for him. Harry had seen the large form of a death eater come from the woods and realized two things before he was forced to defend himself. One was that Penny had port keyed away and two Draco had joined the battle of the very large death eater before them. Harry had seen Draco fall before he was finally brought down and stunned. He opened his eyes and found himself bound to a stone pillar in what looked like a dark and evil cave.

He had a front row seat to a very evil and horrible ritual and he realized what had woke him, Wormtail stood before him and had woke him with his wand. Oh joy he wanted a bit of fun and Harry was not going to beg or cry out with pain no matter how he was hurt. With that resolve he glared at Wormtail as he cut his arm and took blood from him. The cut was very deep and Harry had to call on his magic to slow the bleeding and finally stop it. He was already weak and did not need to lose magic to a stupid cut. He forced himself to focus and realized that Bellatrix was performing the ceremony and he knew what it was having read one of the many horrible ways Riddle could come back. Sirius had not been happy to see him reading that certain book but had been impressed at why Harry had read it.

Harry had no choice but to watch Riddle rise from the cauldron and Harry realized how ugly this man really was. He was very thin, chalk white and had a hairless snake-like head with red slits for eyes. Bellatrix helped him with his robes and cap and Harry was forced to watch as Riddle called back his followers. He motioned the tall form of the death eater who had captured him walk up and remove the gag from Harry. Harry just glared at Riddle refusing to show fear, only hatred and disgust. He heard the pops of Apparation and saw more black robed masked figures come to the area. It was then Harry had to listen to the whole "woe is me" speech by Riddle and he snorted at the end before he could stop himself getting Riddle to turn on him.

"You dare mock me?" Voldemort hissed.

"Well since I am dead anyway yea I am." Harry said trying to shrug, "it's a Gryffindor thing, laugh in the face of death. I have to set a good example for my house."

"You were very nearly Slytherin." Voldemort taunted him, "yes and now you hold no power over me, I can touch you."

"You know Riddle I think you are a pedophile." Harry said.

He would have continued to speak but Voldemort had come up and touched his scar. Harry glared at Voldemort deep into those horrible red eyes channeling all his hatred of the man into the front of his mind. He was having a hard time focusing as the pain really was reaching unbearable levels. Finally Voldemort stepped back panting a bit and he slapped Harry getting Harry to swear at him in Parseltongue getting Voldemort to step back in shock.

"You do belong in Slytherin!" Voldemort said, "you denied yourself..."

"Nothing, look there is really nothing wrong with Slytherin but well I don't like dark damp dungeons and Gryffindor has the most fun parties. I would invite you but you really are too ugly."

"How dare you _Crucio_!" Voldemort snarled.

Pain lashed through Harry and it was nearly as bad as when Voldemort had come back last year to a physical form. Yet Harry knew most of the pain from the curse was mental with roughly half physical. He did not scream nor did he thrash about he stood his ground (not hard to do in the bonds) and when Riddle took off the curse he stared at Harry. This was not how it was suppose to go, Harry should be begging pleading for mercy by now. Yet he was still standing and refusing to give in, how dare this brat defy him. No matter he would end this, as soon as he broke Harry.

"We have a new member to introduce, I think Harry here will recognize her." Voldemort said. "Come forth my dear child."

"My Lord thank you for this honor." Penelope "Penny" Clearwater said bowing low.

"Yes now you know how I was able to get you, that pathetic fool...."

"Least he is not a pedophile." Harry said hiding his horror at what was going on.

"Bring the prisoner, my dear you have shown loyalty, now to become one of us you will have the honor to kill this worthless servant."

MacNair brought forward a wizard and Harry stared. It was Karkaroff, he had thought the man in prison, but here he was now bruised bloody and barely able to walk. He was naked and Harry could see the lines of abuse from the lash and he saw to his horror Karkaroff was missing his left arm and no longer had eyes to see with. He watched as Penny walked up, forced Karkaroff's head back and slit his throat. She dropped the body to the ground and turned to her new master kneeling and taking the mark. Voldemort turned back to Harry and was surprised to see the look of rage on the teen's face, well no matter soon he would join his useless parents. He unbound Harry and Harry realized this was his one chance and he had to take it. He would not make it in a duel with Voldemort and so as his wand was shoved at him he did the smart thing, before Voldemort could issue a challenge to a duel he gave the password to his portkey and took one last look at Voldemort before he was whisked to safety.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Padfoot woke up as soon as he heard someone land on the floor of the hospital wing. He got up and turned human lighting the lamps to see his battered bleeding but very much alive godson kneeling on the floor getting violently sick. He cleaned up the mess as soon as Harry was done and Harry looked up at him white as a ghost. He was a mess, his scar was bright red, he had a bruise across his cheek and his arm was bleeding, yet he was alive. Sirius helped him up to a bed and changed his robes to hospital pajamas just as Poppy came from her quarters to see who had landed in the infirmary. Draco had woke and for once he did not have much to say Harry said him and managed a small smile.

"Never thought I would be glad to see your arrogant face Draco." Harry said, "thanks for trying to save me."

"I would have take that brut out but there was this root, came out of nowhere" Draco replied. "What happened to you?"

"Oh nothing, just that Voldemort is back, full power and all." Harry said, wincing as Poppy tended to his arm, "I had to watch him come back talk about mental scars."

"Did he hurt you?" Sirius asked.

"Well not really Sirius, I am sure he is a pedophile though, he did not take kindly to me telling him that." Harry said then at the look from Draco, "what you think him chasing after me since I was a baby normal?"

"Er you got a point." Draco said.

"Oh and there is more, Karkaroff is dead and Penny, this is going to break Percy's heart." Harry said forcing himself not to cry at the betrayal, "she is a death eater she killed Karkaroff and she betrayed all of us."

"Oh Merlin no." Sirius said softly.

Poppy quickly put curtains around the bed and Draco pretended to go back to sleep. If Harry cried over this he would not look badly at him, but it would do no good for Harry to know Draco knew. He lay there as first Mrs. Weasley came, actually stopped by his bed to see how he was doing then went to Harry. The rest of the Weasleys came and each one thanked him for what he had done, he started to feel bad as he really did not feel he had done nothing. He had been defeated in battle and had not saved Harry! He wanted to know what was going on behind the charmed curtains but knew it would not be right for him to spy. So he lay back and did his best to go to sleep.

Meanwhile Molly came into the walled off area of the hospital wing to see Harry sobbing in his godfather's arms. Sirius was doing his best to comfort him and he too was in tears. Something was horribly wrong, she could feel it deep inside. Percy walked up and checked Harry over with his wand. He let Poppy check his readings and she smiled at him, he was becoming quite the healer and now worked at the school as apprentice to Poppy. Harry did his best to calm down but when Ginny sat down by him he clung to her and sobbed even harder.

"What is wrong what did he do to him?" Ron asked very nearly starting to panic, his best mate was not the kind to break down ever! He felt helpless as he watched Harry fall to pieces before him.

"It's not just what Riddle did." Sirius said looking much, much older. "Percy please take a seat."

"What happened to Penny?" He asked, "is she alright he did not harm her?"

"I want a truth serum for Harry, get the headmaster." Sirius said, "oh never mind he is here."

"Yes I am, I have the Veritaserum, for Harry?" Dumbledore asked and Harry forced himself to gain control as right next to the headmaster was Scrimgeour.

"Lord Potter I would normally wait until morning but we don't have the time." Scrimgeour said quietly.

"I can do this, let's get it over with please." Harry said using the handkerchief Sirius handed him to dry his face.

The use of Veritaserum was Harry's idea, if he were captured (as he had been) then the Veritaserum could thwart any attempts for the enemy to keep him from telling the truth. He went through the whole horrible ordeal he had gone through and when he got to Penny's part he knew how badly this would hurt the Weasleys. She was family, suppose to marry Percy and she had betrayed them all with this act. Remus had come in just as Harry told his tale and he sunk to his knees by Harry refusing to give into his powerful emotions here. Harry needed him strong now and he could mourn later, he knew the news of Penny was tearing the Weasleys to pieces as they had trusted her and made her part of the family.

Penny came from a muggle family and for her to do what she had done shocked more than one person. She had been raised by a loving family who embraced the magical world and her part in it as she had two older siblings, a brother and sister who had gone to Hogwarts. This would break their hearts to learn what their daughter had done. Penny and Percy had dated on and off for years and she had slowly become part of the Weasley family. Sirius stopped Percy from leaving the hospital wing and helped him take a seat. He saw all light had left Percy's eyes and there was a numb stunned look on his face, tears were making their way down his very pale face.

"Percy look at me." Sirius said putting his hands on Percy's shoulders and Percy managed to look up into Sirius's eyes. "It is not your fault, you could not have known, believe me when I say I have been where you are now."

"I-I loved her sir, s-she, we would have got married." Percy said.

"I know your pain." Sirius said softly, "I know how you feel, I too was betrayed by one I thought family, my former brother Peter Pettigrew."

"Percy it's not your fault." Molly said.

"No, she will regret doing this to you." Fred said a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Agreed, we will see to it she pays for this." George added.

Scrimgeour had quietly left leaving the family and friends to quietly mourn what was lost. Harry soon fell asleep as he was wore out magically and physically. Severus had left to head to his former master and enter his service once more as a spy. He would not be seen by the side of light for two days, plenty of time for Voldemort to vent his wrath on the potions master for all that had gone wrong starting with Harry's escape.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes Riddle did use the same ritual in the last time, why? Well Bellatrix was able to bring a small vial of saved bones from Voldemort's father's grave on Riddle's request. He is nothing if not cunning and I would like to think he had a back-up plan. Yes having Penelope Clearwater end up a death eater was a bit mean but it will get us to see the Weasleys unite fully unlike they ever have before. Oh and Harry crying as he did? Well there is nothing weak about doing that after what he went through. Best for him to do so now when he is safe and get it out of his system then let it stew inside and cause problems later._

**So as always please do review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Healing and Connections

_Thank you all for your reviews, I really am enjoying what you have to say._

_Rayln Longs: Thank you and will do!_

_Azphxbrd: Ah Voldemort may have lost a lot of his followers but he will find a way to continue you can be sure of that!_

_RRW: We will see, we will see what Voldemort will do! _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Twenty Eight: Healing and Connections:

Remus watched the teens in the large dueling chamber practice their archery, Remus was not really amused at how Harry was practicing but what could he do? Harry was enjoying the moving targets that looked very much like death eaters and actually "bleed" when he shot them. It was Hermione who had, with the help of Ginny and Luna charmed the mannequins to move, cry out and bleed when shot. They were enjoying shooting dummy death eaters. The nice touch according to Harry was them crying for help when he shot them. Normally archery practice took place outside on the upper part of the great lawn, yet as it was a very cold, wet and windy day it was inside.

Remus noticed how upset Harry looked and the boy had every good reason to be that way. He had not slept well at all as he had visions of what Voldemort was doing to Severus. It was clear he had not accepted Severus back but Severus was trying hard to get back into the inner circle. Harry had hoped he would have remembered the charmed portkey on his pendant but then there was the fear that too had been found when Severus was stripped and searched thoroughly. Harry had refused any sleep aids and was wearing a glamour Remus knew and this did not make him happy at all. Harry was clearly blocking out his family and Remus was getting upset at this. He watched in horror as Harry fell to his knees clutching his head and moaning in pain.

"Harry!" Ginny said throwing down her bow and kneeling by Harry.

"Harry come back to us." Remus said kneeling by his trembling godson.

"He escaped." Harry said looking up at Remus, "professor Snape escaped!"

"Harry what?"

"Snape escaped! He is badly hurt!" Harry said staggering to his feet.

He ran from the room Ginny following him and transformed to Grayfeather while Ginny transformed by him into Red Tail. They flew fast to the hospital wing and turned human outside the door before Harry ran in and grabbed a blanket just as Severus landed hard on the floor. He was completely naked, his back covered in welts and cuts from a whip and his left arm missing just above the elbow. He was bruised and bleeding and barely registered Harry kneeling by him covering him with a blanket. Severus looked up at him and he flinched.

"It's alright sir, you are safe now." Harry said gently.

"I failed, he would not take me back." Severus said.

"That does not matter sir, you are hurt, you need help." Ginny said softly.

"Come on sir, I will carry you to the healing room." Harry said.

He did just that, he picked up his professor and carried him to the healing room with Poppy bustling behind him. Percy was waiting for him there and he helped Harry get Severus onto the table. After he did Harry was sent from the room to wait with Ginny. He knew what had caused nearly all the wounds on Severus, both the ones he could see and those he could not and he wanted to cry at what Severus had gone through. He sat down with Ginny and she held his hand, she could not see into Voldemort's mind but she could feel the pain that Harry felt quite clearly. She had seen the damage done to Severus before Harry had put the blanket over him and she was appalled that anyone could do that to another person.

Finally, hours later Poppy came from the room with Percy following her with Diana Granger following them looking down at the stretcher that carried the sleeping form of Severus. He was very pale and was covered in warm blankets with several IV bottles that hovered over him with a tube going into his arm. He was so still that Harry thought for a moment he was dead but he saw his chest rising and falling. He followed Percy to the quieter more private area of the hospital wing reserved for the staff and watched as Severus was tucked in. It would give Poppy and Percy time to talk to Sirius and Remus and explain what happened. Harry of course already knew, he took a seat by Severus and felt Ginny put a hand on his shoulder. Outside the room Dumbledore had entered the room and Poppy turned on him anger in her eyes.

"I did not want him to go Poppy." Dumbledore said tears in his eyes, "will he live?"

"Yes he will live, he is lucky he got away when he did." Diana said calmly though she was very angry, "the whip that was used on him was dipped in human waste and used on him, he will be on antibiotics for quite some time."

"There were quite a few hexes and curses used too, several bone breaking curses were used on his ribs and limbs, I am surprised he could walk at all after all that." Poppy said quietly, "there is evidence he was forced to walk on broken legs."

"He was not assaulted sexually, though I am sure if Harry had not provided the portkey that was next." Percy said then spat out, "bet my lovely girlfriend had lots of fun planned."

"Percy it is not your fault." Sirius said walking up to him, "you and I have revenge to plan together, you will not go off on your own."

"Of course, but we have to let Neville come, you know he needs to visit dear old Bellatrix you know." Percy said no humor in his eyes.

"May I see Severus?" Dumbledore asked, "please?"

"Let Harry and Ginny speak with him first." Remus said quietly.

Dumbledore wanted to see his boy and see if he would be alright. He knew he had been too harsh with him all those years before, his words, cruel harsh words he had said to a badly grieving boy. If he had been kinder and treated Severus far better than he had. Well he would show Severus he was wanted and needed. He left the hospital wing to start the process, he would come back when Severus was better had had finished speaking to Harry with some very good news for his suffering boy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry had waited until Severus was tucked in under several layers of warm blankets before he sat down by him. Ginny sat by him and both looked at the sleeping form of Severus Snape. He had several hours of surgery on his back mostly and he had potions and antibiotics being pumped into his body. His remaining limbs were heavily bandaged and he should remain out for another day. However that was not to be and Harry had a feeling deep down he would wake and he would not have Severus wake to an empty room. Severus did wake suddenly and he looked around his eyes wide and dilated with fear as he looked around the room.

"Hello professor, you gave us a fright sir." Harry said.

"Dream, can't be real." Severus rasped.

"We are real, this is no dream sir." Ginny said gently. "You are safe now."

"Not worth being here." Severus said, "should be dead, should have killed me."

"No sir!" Harry said appalled, "you are needed and wanted here sir!"

"I caused your parents death, I heard the first part of the prophesy! I told it to the dark lord!"

"Did you know he would go after a child?" Ginny asked.

"N-no I did not, I swear I did not!" Severus said tears trickling down his face.

"You warned my parents, you went to them, if they did not kill you for what you did I will not. You did not betray anyone, that would be Wormtail sir." Harry said, "you are family now, my family and I will take care of you sir I swear it on my honor and life."

"I am not worthy of that, I told you mother not to but she and James and they still died!" Severus said starting to sob.

Harry saw he was working himself up and that was not helping the man at all. Harry gently sat on the bed and took Severus in his arms as gently as he could. He held his professor, a strong man who he never thought would need such tender care and he cried with him. Ginny did her best to calm both of them with gentle witches magic and shortly both had calmed enough. Ginny knew it was best to leave the two to talk and so she did. She would come back in the morning to find both asleep, Harry on a cot next to Severus with Severus tucked into bed a peaceful look on his face. Ginny smiled at the two wizards, she could feel much of the hurt that Severus had suffered was gone as he knew now he really was loved and cared for.

Harry woke first yawning he stretched and sat up blinking and brushing his hair out of his face. He saw Ginny and smiled as she gave him a kiss, he was really everything she had always believed him to be. Severus woke next more slowly and he sat up carefully with Harry setting pillows behind him until he was sitting up comfortably. He frowned as Sirius came into the room looking very humbled and sorrowful. He came up and stood before Severus head bowed tears in his eyes, he had so much to apologize for and he would, after all he owed it to Severus.

"Will you, are you alright?" Sirius asked then added as Severus glared at him, "look for what it is worth you have the head of the noble and most ancient house of Black on your side, I will make sure none dare harm you again. It's the least I can do for you."

"So you have not come to gloat then?" Severus snapped, "I thought you would, after all you enjoyed my torment in school…"

"And you enjoyed mine, I offer my apologizes and services sir." Sirius said, "if you will have me that is."

"I will, I see you mean it." Severus said then he narrowed his eyes at Sirius, "what else do you want mutt?"

"They did not well…"

"No of course not, I would say I am still a virgin but luckily I have had a fair witch or a few since I was fifteen, of course that first time…."

"Ah Virgin hears here sir." Harry said blushing furiously.

Both Sirius and Severus had identical evil looks and Ginny was not amused at this talk at all and she left the room at once. Both Severus and Sirius took to embarrassing the poor boy until he fled the room leaving two men who had never been friends before as friends now. Though they would still continue with the prank war that now would be less dangerous and more trying to vex the other instead of hurt. They had in fact just done a great prank on Harry and were laughing about it when Diana Granger came into the room followed by Poppy. The both looked from the near grinning Severus and to a laughing Sirius and they knew that Harry fleeing had been their doing.

"You did not tease that poor boy did you?" Poppy asked and both men tried to look innocent with Severus the one pulling the look of the best. "What did you say to him?"

"Oh that I have made many a fair witch very happy." Severus said smirking, "not in the castle of course, why the wards do not allow unmarried sex but allow our students to nearly kill themselves I will never know."

"It's due to controlling the seed of course." Sirius said, "did you sneak off to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh yes I did indeed, that was fun." Severus said, "down the third side street and fifth house on the right."

"I cannot believe you two would speak of such things!" Diana said walking up to check on Severus, "do tell me you at least use some form of protection?"

"Of course, I did in human form at least but…."

"I don't want to know, really I don't." Diana said, "now I do have good news, we found you a new arm."

"Really where?" Severus asked realizing how strange it was to talk of something as a new arm like he was ordering potions ingredients. "What kind is it?"

"It's from America, it will be here within the week." Diana said, "I am also a surgeon as well as a dentist so I will do the surgery."

"Percy and I will assist, well Percy mostly as he is in surgical training too the muggle way." Poppy said.

"So I will have a fully useable arm, not like what Alastor has for a leg, it will not detach?" Severus asked.

"No, it will not, it will be yours until the day you die."

"Good, thank you for all of this." Severus said frowning a bit, "but I am not worth this, what I have done…"

"You are sir, don't ever say you are not." Harry said having come back, "you are worth more to us as you are sir."

"I cannot spy."

"Oh hang spying sir, I need you, I would be lost sir without you!"

Severus looked up at the young man before him and saw there was respect and acceptance in Harry's green eyes. Remus came in just as Harry and Severus hugged briefly and he smiled wiping away a tear. The war was heating up but new friendships and alliances were being forged and Voldemort would not stand a chance with the Wizarding world united as they were.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is that, Severus will not go back to spying, ever again. Yes he lost his arm and he was beaten but he did live and manage to get back to Hogwarts before worse could be done. Harry is the kind of person to accept and forgive and that is what he did with Severus. Severus really should have got that chance at the end of cannon but did not. _

**So anyway do review and thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29: Opinions and Operations

Chapter Twenty Nine: Opinions and Operations:

Remus went to sleep that night thinking over all that had happened. He was not really all that surprised to find himself before Fate once more, this time he was not happy and he glared at her with anger. How could she allow Severus to be hurt so? How could she not tell him about Penny and saved Percy that pain? Did she like to cause suffering or was that God that did that? He sat down rage in his eyes turning them from blue to amber showing the wolf fully.

"I know you are angry." Fate said calmly, "I don't blame you but I do not do what I do to hurt you. Nor is it for my amusement or that of God either."

"Then why?" Remus snarled, "why allow so much hurt? Why not let me know everything to…."

"Fix it all?" Fate said, "if I did that then were is free will?"

"Hang free will!" Remus said, "if it causes so much pain!"

"You do not mean that, think dear Remus, if you had no choice to do anything how would you feel?"

"As if life were not worth living." Remus said quietly.

"What do you fight for?"

"Freedom." Remus replied. "So you cannot tell me all, you have to balance things then?"

"Yes, oh you are such a smart one!" Fate said smiling, "of all those I have worked with you are the only I have ever seen understand so fully! God loves all his children and knows that free will is most important and the greatest gift he could give. Of course there are those like Voldemort who use their freewill to do great evil."

"Tea Remus?"

Remus took the cup of tea and sat thinking, he knew that Fate was only doing what she did to protect mankind. If she bailed out every little thing then what would man have to do but wait around until things were fixed fully for them? She only stepped in when things got so far off track that one person could go back to stop that as Remus had. Of course he could never tell anyone about it as he would die if he did but he could change things for the better. He could not stop all suffering and he knew he was being harsh to blame Fate.

It was true Severus had suffered and badly but he had not been fully humiliated and now that he was freed from the dark mark he could fight Voldemort freely. No more spying, no more having to stand back and let others fight, he could fight as well and Remus knew he would. He would not have to worry about being bit by Nagini and waking to decades of hell, he had family now and friends and would not die alone. His mental health seemed better too, as if a great burden was lifted off him and he seemed to like having Harry around him more and more now.

"Severus does seem to be doing better." Remus said. "He is happier, oh he does not show it, still scowls too much but the burden over him is lifted."

"Ah he spoke to Harry and Harry not only forgave him but redid the pledge his parents did taking him fully into the Potter family." Fate said smiling, "that could have something to do with it, did he not just have his new arm attached?"

"Yes in fact it arrived from America today, along with a rather charming doctor." Remus smirked, "I am going to enjoy Severus's reaction when he fully wakes from surgery."

"I am sure you will." Fate said, "I have one last clue for you and must tell you that you will not see me again, you have seen me thrice and that is it."

"I will miss you ma'am." Remus said meaning it.

"I know, but think on this, the last Horcrux is closer than you think, deep in Hogwarts it lies and few know of this place." Fate said, "now good luck, the word is now best prepared to defeat Voldemort."

The room faded and Remus woke slowly to find himself in his large king bed back at Black castle. He yawned and stretched and thought on what he the last clue he had been given and he knew where the last Horcrux was. He wished he could have learned this earlier but then Penny never would have been caught and the Wizarding world would not be as united as it was now. Once Scrimgeour was told of Voldemort's rise he had acted swiftly and ordered all muggleborn and their families to safety and he was working on a way to get rid of the Dementors. Remus got up and got ready for the day, he would go get breakfast and see how Severus was doing after.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus woke slowly and stretched as best he could and he looked down and smiled at the heavily bandaged new limb of his. It was wrapped in magical bandages from fingers to his shoulder and would be for a few weeks. This was to help his body get used to the new limb and accept it as his own, both magically and physically. He managed to wiggle a finger and smiled as he move another and then another until he had moved all five digits. He was feeling so well today and not groggy like when he had first woke up just after the surgery. He sat up and using his right hand managed to get his left arm up and keep it up for a minute.

Poppy came in with Percy and checked him over with her wand then gently checked his back with her hands. A wand could only do so much and she could use her hands with her magic to see how his back was doing. There were scars on his back but they were at least white now and nearly blended into his skin. Poppy could tell that the muscle layers under the skin was healing nicely and he had not lost what little weight he kept on him. He was naturally thin, not skeletally, no he was lean with knotted muscles under his sallow skin. Right now he was clad only in a pair of charcoal gray sleep pants and with his sleep tossed hair and a day's growth on his face Poppy thought he looked cute.

"How do you feel Severus?" Poppy asked.

"Much better, I am sorry for causing so much trouble." Severus replied.

"You are no trouble Severus." Poppy said, "you never could be, why you have helped me so much I can only try to repay the favor."

"She is right sir." Percy said, "I was wrong to think of you as a git in school, you are a great wizard and man. I would not be an apprentice healer if not for your teaching potions sir."

"I agree, now that I pay attention in potions I find I like them." Harry said walking into the room with Ginny next to him.

"Same here," Ginny said walking up to Severus and taking a look at his arm.

"Like what you see miss Weasley?" Severus said silkily.

"Yes, your new arm looks good sir." Ginny said continuing to look at his arm not even reacting to the fact her professor was half clothed before her. "Have you been able to use it sir?"

"Yes I have, why you thinking of becoming a healer miss Weasley?" Severus asked glaring at the girl.

"I might, though I doubt I would be as good as Percy." Ginny said looking up at Severus.

"Um Ginny I think professor Snape er wishes some privacy." Harry said.

"What?" Ginny said looking at Severus as if for the first time, "well he has clothes on, not like he is going around starkers, that would be Fred and George, easy to tell who is who that way, Fred has this scar on his left buttock."

"Ginny!" Harry hissed.

"Oh grow up Harry, I have six brothers, half the time mum was lucky they would wear a shirt outside in the summer and with Fred and George anything for a few years there. Besides Professor Snape has nothing to be ashamed of and I am glad to see he is not too thin though he could stand to gain some weight."

Severus actually sat back cross-legged on the bed and looked from an embarrassed Harry to a cool and calm Ginny. He knew he was not fully in control of the situation and he had to get back in control, now. He smirked summoning a cup of tea with the temporary wand he had from Flitwick, added milk and sugar and sipped the good brew. He put the cup on saucer and looked up at Harry and Ginny, Harry it seemed was trying to get Ginny to leave at the moment and he really as being a smart boy.

"So why are you two here?" Severus asked.

"We wanted to see how you were fairing after your arm was attached sir." Harry replied, "you are my family sir."

"You start calling me uncle Severus and I will…"

"I won't Severus, I mean sir, sir!" Harry said trying to cover up his lack of respect.

"You may call me that in private and private only Harry." Severus said softly.

"I can sir?" Harry said grinning his green eyes lighting up, "thank you sir, Severus!"

"Well we are family, hmm let me see that would mean we have a family dog." Severus smirked. "I did send him some dog treats."

"Yes I know, Remus took them." Harry said and at the look of surprise on Severus's face, "he likes them! I swear he does!"

"Hnn, that does not fully surprise, me and what is this Ginny?" Severus asked as Ginny handed him something wrapped in soft deerskin.

"This is the real reason I came here sir, I made it sir, it's a dream catcher sir." Ginny said nervous as Severus unwrapped it. "I thought you could use it sir."

"Thank you and Ginny you can call me Severus in private as well." Severus said.

Ginny grinned and her bright brown eyes lit up and she very nearly hugged him. She did not as he stiffened slightly, he was not used to such contact as only his mother had hugged him as a boy. Though his father did love him he did not hold to much affection and raised his son to be strong in a harsh world. Severus sat back and smiled as he realized he had so many who really did care about him. If they saw worth in him maybe really he was worth something after all? He felt something warm inside him and actually smiled his eyes lighting up and making him look much younger and nicer than he had in years.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dora Tonks Severus thought was ruthless. He rolled to the side as she came at him again with the quarterstaff and very nearly hit him again with it. He leaped to his feet and jumped back as she came at him and he blocked her with his staff. Both were clad in loose brown breeches, only Dora had a bright pink tank top on while Severus was clothed in only his breeches. His dark hair lay damp on his head and he was covered in sweat. Clearly he had underestimated Dora, from her spiky pink hair and curvy body to her intentional clumsiness. Moody was watching Severus barely hold his own against his best Auror and he smiled as he sat comfortably watching the battle.

"Come on professor stop holding back." Dora said, "you after all took Remus down both magical and muggle ways."

"The problem I have having miss Tonks is getting fully used to this bloody arm of mine!" Severus snapped back, "it's been a month!"

"Excuses, now come on love show me what you got!"

"Tonks you are just better than him." Moody said from where he sat, "then again all he does is sit in a cold dungeon dreaming up ways to torment innocent children."

"None of my students are innocent." Severus snapped back, "at least I am not a pervert like you, if I had a magical eye I would not use it as you do!"

"It's a magical eye love." Dora said, "it can only see magic, nothing more nothing less."

"I know but he still is a pervert!"

"Right boy, Tonks let me see that, I am going t' beat some manners into this boy!" Moody said.

Severus backed up eyes wide knowing he could not take Moody. Still his pride was on the line and he would not go down without a fight and fight he did. He had held his own with Dora but found that Moody, with his new leg that looked as normal as a human leg could, Severus did not stand a chance. He fought hard but in a few short minutes he was on the ground with several new bruises. Severus lashed out with his staff to take Moody down but lost his staff, he then went for his wand and Moody actually laughed and took out his wand.

A crowd gathered to watch this battle and most had their money on Moody though Harry had his on Severus as did Remus. The wand battle was anything but friendly and Moody was having way too much fun with this duel. Severus realized he was out of his league and was going to get beat and badly but he would not give up. Not he! No he was going to continue with his battle until he was taken down and knocked out. Severus was extremely good but Moody proved just why he was the most feared Auror out there as he took Severus down, got his wand and tied Severus up. He knelt by the bound Severus wand at the other wizard's throat a wicked smile on his face.

"Going to be a bit more respectful boy?" Moody said softly.

"Never!" Severus hissed, "do your worse to me!"

"That is enough you let him up or you will wish you had!" Poppy said storming into the room, "all that work on both of you! Neither of you are at full strength and if you keep fighting like this well I will bind you down myself!"

Poppy unbound Severus and with a glare made him know not to start the fight again when he went for his wand. Moody would have spoke but an owl came and dropped a letter in his hands. He took it, scanned it and read it. A cold smile came over his face, and he headed out, this meeting would be fun when he got his hands on a certain blond pureblood wizard.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is Severus getting his new arm, learning to use it and Ginny being Ginny as well. Oh and Remus will not need to meet with Fate anymore, she has helped him as much as she can. She really does care about the human race but she cannot change every bad thing to good. Humans have to deal with the consequences of their actions after all._

**So anyway do please review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Fully Allied

Chapter Thirty: Fully Allied:

Moody strode up to Hogwarts enjoying the freedom he had with his new leg. He still refused to have his eye replaced as his magical eye could literally see magic and he enjoyed that no matter what he looked like. He still had his staff, it was useful in fights and he was a battle mage as it was, meaning he could use said staff in battle. He was clad in his Auror best, the latest uniform of dragonskin armor over navy muggle fatigues and loose dark navy robes over these. He walked into the ancient old school and up the stairs up to the headmaster's office. He felt lighter and freer as he had a real leg that he could feel fully with and fully use it with ease.

He walked up to the gargoyle that lead to the headmaster's office, gave the password and headed up to the office. He grinned as Dumbledore bid him to enter, he knew the trick used, in the eyes of the statue a monitoring charm showed all who gave the password and there was a small orb on the headmaster's desk that showed him who was coming. Of course Moody said nothing about that as even he would not know if it were not for his eye. He walked into the room and smiled evilly as he saw Lucius seated before the headmaster. Lucius rose and faced him and Moody saw two things, one Lucius was not carrying his wand and two he looked as if he had been crying.

"So you wanted to see me Malfoy?" Moody growled.

"Yes, I want you to arrest me." Lucius said rolling up his sleeve exposing the dark mark on his left arm. "I am part of the inner circle of the death eaters."

"I see, I already knew that Malfoy, you have a reason to go to Azkaban? Like the Dementors do you or is your master worse than they these days? You his lapdog boy?"

"No, I cannot, he is destroying the purebloods, turning us to monsters, I have seen terrible things and what was done to Severus…"

"Ye have no right to speak of Severus!" Moody shouted.

Moody saw red and lost control he had rarely ever got this mad but he could not hold back. Lucius Malfoy stood before him daring to try and say he was sorry. This was the man who had very nearly killed Ginny Weasley and thought nothing of killing muggles or torturing his best friend. Moody strode over to him and began to beat the death eater wizard up. He was aware someone was calling his name that someone was trying to get him to stop, he had Lucius up against the wall with his hands around his throat and was choking the life out of him when an old but strong hand covered one of his and he turned to look up at the aged headmaster with surprise.

"Please stop Alastor." Dumbledore said calmly, and Moody let Lucius go. "He has spoke with me for a long time and he is not evil as you seem to think."

"He nearly killed several students with that damn diary Albus!"

"Yes he did, however he was not trying to kill anyone." Dumbledore said. "No his pride did hurt others but fortunately he did not cause death with that diary."

"I was not, I was a fool, ask me anything about the dark lord and I will not lie, send me to Azkaban and I will not fight it." Lucius said as soon as Moody took his hands off his throat. "I will do anything you ask of me."

Moody stepped back and glared at the rich pureblood wizard before him. Lucius looked haggard with dark circles under his eyes and bruises forming on his face. Moody did regret losing his temper, he rarely did and it was not good when one needed to interrogate a prisoner. Still Lucius was evil to him, what he was and what he had done. Yet Lucius looked scared and not just because of him, and there was more, there was remorse on the death eater's face.

"I had to stand and watch as my dear friend was torn apart by the dark lord." Lucius said a haunted look on his face, "I could do nothing! If I had said anything or done anything my family would be dead. Already the dark lord wants Draco."

"He will not get him." Dumbledore said, "he is safe, you can see him and Narcissa but you cannot stay with them at this time."

"Yes sir, I understand, Auror Moody you will take me to Azkaban now?"

"Nah, I am going t' let the headmaster decide what t' do with ye." Moody said.

"I need a spy, it will be dangerous but your family will be safe, I promise you that." Dumbledore said, "for you to be allowed to do this I want you to do one thing for me first and it is a long time coming as well."

Lucius wondered what he was to do and he was not expecting the task that was set before him. He agreed and in a week he would complete this task and hopefully not get killed for it. Witches after all could be very dangerous indeed and he hoped he could get a chance to speak before she killed him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco Malfoy was enjoying himself, he could not help it. He had thought going into hiding with his mother under the protection of lord Black he would be in for a rather hard time. However from the moment he stepped from the floo it seemed that was not to be the case. He was greeted by his godfather and welcomed warmly to Black castle. He was very glad he would not ever have to see the dark lord again, that one time had showed him just what kind of evil creature that wizard was. Still he had not expected to have such a fun summer and it began with him seeing Pansy here under the same protection he was as she had refused to join her own family and the dark lord.

There was more, the Gryffindors had accepted him as Harry would not have it any other way and after the Weasley twins pranked him his own cousin, the lord Black had helped him prank them back. He was having so much fun and was able for the first time in a long time just enjoy himself. That was why he was standing on the green lawn in front of the castle trying his hand at archery. This was two-fold, one was to show he had learned things in his martial arts classes and two to annoy Harry who had just shot an arrow dead center in the bulls eye of his target. As it was a warm day the boys were clad in shorts and not much else while the girls had shorts and tank tops on. Ginny was fixing Draco's posture as she found it lacking in his archery and when she deemed him ready she had him shoot at the target.

"I got it!" Draco said as he got close to the bulls eye , "thank you Ginny!"

"Not bad." Harry said walking up, "I can do better."

"You will never be as good as us girls dear." Ginny said to Harry giving him a slight hug, "it's just something witches do better."

"I agree," Pansy said walking up, she had become friends with all the girls here even Hermione who had walked up with her own bow and arrows, "we just have a natural talent."

"Hey who took out the little Tommy clones?" Harry said.

"Those were dummies Harry." Hermione countered.

"Give it up Harry, we are out numbered." Draco said.

"That might not be a bad thing." Harry said a smirk on his lips.

"True, you can be smart at times." Draco said his own smirk in place.

It only took the girls a minute to realize what the boys were talking about and with the murderous glare they gave the boys the boys turned and ran. Severus watched the boys run by a smirk on his face and turned just as Moody came in with Lucius. Severus glared at Lucius and Lucius looked at the floor, Severus looked to Moody then back to Lucius, what was Lucius doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked Lucius coldly.

"I came to apologize." Lucius said, "not to you, you are still annoying, to Ginerva Weasley."

"Hmm, so you really are not with the dark lord?" Severus asked.

"No I am not, I am glad to see you whole and well." Lucius said, "I am sorry for what was done to you, I wanted to stop him…"

"I know, you could do nothing, why are you here though come to see Draco?"

"No, I came to apologize to lady Ginny."

"Ah, well then I come watch her practice her archery on you, this should be fun." Severus said grabbing an umbrella.

"Vampire." Lucius smirked at Severus.

"Funny, I have been too long in the sun today as it is, this should protect my skin." Severus said, "say anything and you die."

He walked out and Lucius followed in a swirl of dark robes. Severus was clad lightly, only in a loose white tunic and breeches preferring to go barefoot at this time. They walked out of the castle to where the teens were practicing archery and Lucius looked a bit nervous. Draco saw him and knowing why he was hear nodded to his father before speaking to Harry and Hermione having them walk away from Ginny so Lucius could speak to Ginny without them crowding in. Ginny notched another arrow on string, aimed and once she was lined up she let go of the arrow and got a bulls-eye.

"Is there a reason you are here Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny said coolly notching another arrow and shooting again, "or you just here to annoy me?"

"I came to apologize Miss Weasley." Lucius said, "I was wrong, I should never have given you the diary, I was wrong and I am sorry."

"Oh really well you bloody well near killed me you asshole!" Ginny said turning on him getting him to back up a pace or two, "what the hell where you thinking! At the least I would have been framed and ended up in Azkaban and the worse ended up dead!"

"I was only trying to protect our world, I thought your father…."

"Oh so to get to my father you decided to take me out, that it?" Ginny said, "you evil, foul loathsome piece of…" Here Ginny called Lucius things that are not fit to print and impressed Severus at the vast vocabulary of the young Weasley girl.

"Do as you will with me, I deserve it." Lucius said.

He realized at this moment all of Ginny's brothers were here and he was surrounded. He threw his cane down as his wand was in it. He stood defenseless and knew he was at the mercy of Ginny Weasley. Severus stood by Harry and Draco wondering what was to happen to Lucius, he would not interfere, this was a family matter. Even if the Weasley brothers did kill Lucius they were justified, as Ginny had a right to call on them to do this. Ginny walked up to Lucius and looked him in the eye and Draco thought he would see his own father killed then and there. He dared not say anything and watched as Ginny glared at his father for a moment then slapped him full across the face. It was a blow he deserved and was wise enough not to protest.

"I will allow you to live, if you have not made this deal with the headmaster Dumbledore you will go and pledge yourself to be his spy and you will accept Lord Potter as your over lord." Ginny said.

"What Ginny!" Harry started to protest.

"Hush Harry, she knows what she is about." Severus said quietly by him.

"Very well, I will do as asked." Lucius said turning to Harry as the Weasley brothers parted to let him step before Harry. He kneeled before Harry wand in hand and put his hands between Harry's. "I Lucius Malfoy do swear fealty, loyalty and all my knowledge, strength and power to lord Potter. I will follow him in peace or war and give all he asks I swear before God and these witnesses this day."

"Right then." Harry said recalling what he was taught on taking a vassal such as Lucius, "I Lord Harry James Potter of the most noble and ancient house Potter do take Lucius Malfoy as my servant and do accept his pledge this day. Let it be known that lord Potter will treat his vassal Malfoy with honor so long as he does as pledge so mote it be." Harry said.

He had a new servant for better or worse and Lucius was honor bound to serve him. Lucius rose and felt freer than he had in a long time though he did expect to be sent away at once. Instead he was surprised when he was invited to tea and allowed to spend time with his family before he had to head back to his rather empty manor and continue his "hunt" for his "wayward son".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there it is, Lucius is fully on the side of right and will spy for the order and Harry. He swore quite a major oath to Harry, yes he could break it but he would lose all honor. I highly doubt he wants to lose his honor, that and he did swear and unbreakable vow with Dumbledore to fight for the side of light. Oh and I am going to jump ahead a bit as there is not going to be much going on during most of Harry's sixth year as Voldemort is getting his armies in place._

**So thank you for reading this and do leave a review!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Thirty One: The Calm Before the Storm:

Harry woke up very early on Christmas morning and grinned, he was back home at Black castle and today was the day he would go to Potter manor, finish setting up the wards and finally see it finished. He got up and tied back his wavy hair that was more tame this long and threw on some jeans, jumper, boots and robes before he headed out to wake up Ron. In a very solemn ceremony Severus had given him his own potions book from his advanced potions making classes along with notes he and Lily had worked out together in school. Harry remembered when he had asked Severus why, if he loved his mother so much why had he not asked her to marry him. The answer Severus gave him got Harry to really love the wonderful caring man that Severus was.

"Your father came and asked me the same question." Severus said, "he wanted to know what I was thinking."

"Well what were you thinking sir?" Harry asked.

"Your mother had fallen in love with your father, I mean yes she still cared for me but she did not love me, not that way. Your father made her happy, truly happy in ways I never could because he loved her just as much. When he finally realized this he was decent to me because she asked him to be, however I was too far gone at that time, I had joined Voldemort a few weeks before they wed."

"Sir you hated my father, you told me so, why if he made my mum happy?"

"When I went to them after I heard the prophecy and warned them what Voldemort planned James promised to care for your mother, I was a fool, I hated him for my mistakes, if not for me they would still be alive."

"Not true sir, someone would have given him the prophecy sir, you saved them long enough for my mother to do whatever she did with her witch's magic to save me. I think I understand now sir."

"I was bitter when you came to school and treated you unfairly, when you started to show respect you helped me start to heal."

"I realized you were not evil sir, that you care sir." Harry said with a smile, "do not worry I will not let that out sir, would not due to ruin your reputation."

Now Harry was sneaking into Ron's room where the teen was sprawled over his bed fast asleep. Crookshanks came into the room and gave Harry a disapproving look while Harry cast the _Liberacorpus_ on Ron and smirked as Ron came awake at once swearing violently as he hung by his ankle in the air. He let his wand shoot into his hand from his arm holder and cast the counter charm. All the older teens had taken to using arm holsters for their wands and Ron was no exception. He shot Harry murderous glares as he dressed while Harry was laughing at how he woke up his good friend.

"Good morning! Happy Christmas!" Harry said grinning.

"I am going to ward the door against you mate." Ron said, "you are a bloody menace with that spell!"

"Blame Snape then!" Harry said laughing, "he gave me the book! Time for presents!"

"Someone say presents?" Fred called out from the room he shared with his twin.

"Race you there!" George said.

"Not fair you can Apparate!" Harry called back.

"Fine muggle way then!" Fred said.

"We will still beat you!" George added.

The boys ran down to the first floor but they were beat by the girls who were already there and seated waiting for the boys by the tree. They smiled smugly at the boys who took a seat by the pile of presents and waited until the adults came into the room more sedate, a nearly one year old Tarus in Rita's arms looking around in wide-eyed wonder. Sirius took him and held him and watched as the teens started in on their presents. Of course Tarus was not forgotten and Sirius helped him open his gifts which were sizable even though Rita was worried he would be spoiled, she did allow half the gifts Sirius wanted to get the boy. Tarus giggled when Severus came in as he liked the stern potions master. Severus smiled and when Sirius was busy looking at his own gifts Severus swooped up the boy who giggled in joy. Severus loved babies, it was one of his deeply kept secrets and he really liked little Tarus.

"He likes you godfather!" Draco said from where he sat, (as he could not go home to Malfoy manor he was here) enjoying himself even if as he put it he had to be around a bunch of wild lions.

"Well you did too at this age." Severus said getting Draco to blush.

"Godfather!"

"Oh yes I remember when Draco was a little baby, such a good baby he was too." Narcissa said from where she sat by Molly. "Always wanted more children but never could."

"You could adopt us, I mean if mum would not mind." Fred said smiling up at her.

"Yes, we would be very good, we could be yours Monday through Thursday!" George added with an identical grin.

"You boys are very sweet." Narcissa said.

"They are a ruddy nuisance." Severus said his small smile showing he was teasing.

The teens and adults opened their gifts, the teens getting quite a bit of sweets, books and fun stuff and the famous Weasley sweater. Narcissa was touched to get a well knitted scarf and warm socks in soft warm wool and Draco grinned at the green and silver scarf he was given by Molly. These meant so much to the rich purebloods, they were some of the best gifts they got. Severus smiled as he got his very own Weasley sweater and he put on the black Sweater with a silver and green S on the front and Sirius got two, both in red, one for human form and one for when he ran in the snow as Padfoot. Sirius glared at Severus when he got a muzzle from him but then again he had got Severus a model of a snake, dressed in Gryffindor colors.

The family and friends were just finishing up with their gifts, the paper taken away by the elves and the presents sent to the rooms of the family when Dumbledore stepped through the floo with someone no-one was expecting to be here. Lucius Malfoy stepped from the fireplace and looked around and saw his family. He was not sure if they would accept him, he had only seen them briefly this summer as his dangerous work kept them apart. Narcissa got up slowly and walked to him seeing only him, forgetting all her haughty manners she threw herself into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Then she looked up and kissed him and would not let go. The teens were impressed, this proved to them then and there that Lucius could not be so very bad if his wife was kissing him like _that_ and they were taking careful mental notes for the future.

"Ahem." Severus said and the couple broke apart.

"Sorry, I just miss my family." Lucius said, "Draco come here."

"Father." Draco said walking up to his father.

The Malfoys hugged, not caring who saw the love and care, it was not weakness but strength they showed here showing all the love they had. They broke off the hug after a time and went to breakfast with the others and Lucius found he was very much wanted here. It humbled him that people who should hate and want him dead did not. They understood his precarious position and wanted to help, in fact as Voldemort did not celebrate Christmas Lucius was able to spend the whole glorious day with his wife and son.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day Harry stood outside his new manor home and grinned at the sight of it, this was his home, all his and here he would bring his bride and raise a family. He looked up at the warm gray stone walls, large windows and stone gargoyles that perched on the edge of the gutters. The house was three levels tall with the two story library wing on the left of the house. Harry entered the double entry doors and looked around in awe at all that had been done. He may have seen the plans and given his input on where the salvaged paints, statues and the like went but this was the first time he had come here and he was awed by what he saw.

The entry hall was three stories high with a large chandler with "electric" lights and hand blown crystal. Sconces lined the railings of the upper levels that were held up by carved wooden beams. The main floor was warm stone flagstone and the grand staircase that went up to the second floor was stone with the two small staircases on either side made of rich carved costly wood. On this level next to the large library wing stood the parlor and across a short hall the study. Across from the parlor was the large impressive dining room with richly papered walls. The kitchens were right behind the dining room and there was a small powder room on this level.

On the next level were two bedrooms that shared a bathroom, a breakfast room and large family room. The top level had the master suite complete with large bathroom and three more bedrooms that shared a bathroom. From the entry one could look up the stairs and see a gorgeous two story high stained glass window that was of a forest scene complete with magical and non-magical animals alike. Harry of course saved the library for last as he knew Hermione would be in love with it once she stepped inside. Though Black castle had a three story high library it did not cover as much space or have as many books as the Potter library.

"Now for the last place for all of you to see, my grandfather managed to save the library so I just had the house built to match this wing." Harry said walking down the short hall between the parlor and study. "I know you will like this Hermione."

"Harry I am sure it is very nice," Hermione said following him in. "Oh my." She looked around at a loss for words.

"I think you did it, she is speechless mate." Ron said looking around, "Blimy Harry this is amazing mate!"

It was, it was a vast space with books lining the walls on all four sides and on both levels. Windows high up on the second level lit up the room and there was a fireplace that had a merry fire going with comfortable chairs before it. There were even bookcases between some of the richly carved pillars that held up the balconies where the second level books were housed. A steel spiral staircase up to the second level completing the library. Hermione gave a squeak as she looked around in awe and Harry grinned as she was clearly in love with this library.

"James always said he would bring me here once it was safe." Sirius said, "I can see why he was so proud of it, most families only have one room and that one level for their books. I have a goodly number of books but this, this is amazing."

"There are muggle books here too!" Remus said as he found the muggle section, "all brilliant mostly history!"

"We lost them." Ron and Dora said at the same time to each other and both burst out laughing.

"The dungeons still in place?" Rita asked coming up getting a puzzled look from everyone but Harry who blushed.

"You mean the wine cellars, yes they are and if you want I can get you a bottle. There is a training room down there too." Harry said grinning sheepishly, "guess the Potter wine collection is still well known."

"That and a certain attraction to red heads." Sirius said grinning as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Well in that case he can marry me and Susan too." Ginny said watching Harry go very red, "as long as I am always your number one."

"Ginny you are my one and only!" Harry managed to squeak out.

She gave him a kiss and he realized he had been had but he did not mind. He led his friends and family to the dining room where the elves had made a great feast for them. They had roast goose, potatoes, vegetables, bread and for dessert plum pudding. After this they headed back to Black castle to finish their celebrations of this wonderful Christmas day. They knew war was waging outside but for now, just once there was peace on earth as they gathered as family and friends to celebrate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a bit of Christmas cheer. Lucius has been working hard against Voldemort and has not seen his family for a long time. I of course knew he needed a reward. If you want to see a rough (and I do mean rough as it is not fully accurate even) CAD of what Harry's house looks like you can go here: __http://raiderhater1013 .deviantart. com /art/Potter - Manor - Ground-Floor-__ 134524652 (take out the spaces of course)._


	32. Chapter 32: The Storm Breaks

_So thank you all for your reviews these past chapters! I do have two more stories I must highlight by DailyProphetEditor They are SSMM and really cute the first is: Goldilocks and the Four Heads of Houses. The second a sequel to this is called : Folie a Deux and is just as good if not better than the first one. Anyway on with the story! _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter Thirty Two: The Storm Breaks:

After Christmas break and ushering in the New Year Harry and his friends headed back to school and back to their studies. Harry knew Voldemort was not just sitting around doing nothing, he was planning and so he did not complain when the defense training was ramped up for all upper years. Bill Weasley had come to teach the Defense class for the year and he was even scarier than Severus! He was not just a curse breaker, he could create wards and that was the main reason Gringotts had wanted him straight out of Hogwarts. He was between helping Severus terrorize, er teach adding to the wards of the school. The warding was not common knowledge so all that Voldemort would know is that he was teaching defense nothing more.

In fact he had been working hard creating runes to help ward the ministry against dark wizards and witches. He flat out refused to help strengthen the tracking charms on students and instead offered his services to add newer more advanced protection on the ministry. His wards were in fact slightly stronger than those that the founders of Hogwarts had created and in fact after his work at the ministry making it as safe and secure as he could he now helped strengthen the wards around Hogwarts. Now he was seated at the back of the third corridor exercise hall where a movie had been set up for students to watch. He loved muggle movies and smiled as many children of purebloods were enjoying their very first movie, that of Star Wars. Sirius was seated by him wondering just how to create a light saber.

"Wonder how it's done?" Sirius asked Bill.

"Magic, you see the force is magic, only way those sabers would work." Severus said, "you notice only those who can 'use the force' here use the light sabers?"

"Good point, how did the muggles make this?" Sirius asked "it's bloody brilliant!"

"Muggle magic called technology." Severus said, "I saw a few films as a child and me dads had a Telly too."

"Oh yes you are half muggle, from the mill towns right?" Sirius asked not trying to be rude.

"Yes, me dads was poor but he loved me and I loved him." Severus said, "he was strict yes but he knew he had to raise me to be tough. I do thank him for that."

"You are lucky, my parents did not love me ever." Sirius said bitterly.

"I am sorry to hear that." Severus said trying his best to be the better man, "they should have, even if you are a mangy mutt."

"Thanks greasy git." Sirius replied.

"Hush I am trying to watch this!" McGonagall hissed at them.

The men quieted down and watched the film, this was Severus and Bill's second time seeing the movie and it was just as good as the first time. What was amusing to watch was the headmaster who could not get over how talented the muggles really where. He watched wide-eyed much like a child eating popcorn and really getting into the movie. Severus smirked, he found the headmaster's awe perfect, had he not told the headmaster the muggle world really was far different from what he had seen even fifty years before? That had been a secret before he had been nearly killed by Voldemort and now his little snakes pestered him so with questions on the muggle world when they found out he grew up there.

They saw him as a hero, a man who had tried to go back to what they knew as an evil dark lord now at least) who had knifed him in the back as it where. Even many of the upper years and beyond offered support of their former head of house. Voldemort had made a grave error in casting out Severus and the Slytherins had jumped on it. They knew it was Voldemort who was wrong in how he treated Severus and believed him stronger and braver than a stupid dark lord. In fact they saw it was best to follow him and Harry Potter than Voldemort who they saw as week, evil and a back stabber as it were. The movie ended and the students headed to bed not realizing the battle they would be involved in shortly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The boys were fast asleep in their dorm when the lights came on and their head of house stormed in. He was a tall man with flint colored eyes, very short salt and pepper hair and clad in fatigues and battle armor. The boys woke quickly at his order to get up and get suited up as battle was underfoot and the Queen needed them now. One boy got up quicker than the others, it was his time to shine, all his training came to this moment and he hoped that he would get to go to Hogwarts, after all he was a champion just like in the fairy tales! He suited up in his fatigues , chain mail and armor and put his helmet on putting his short sword on his belt with his two Frankish battle axes and his large Claymore broadsword on his back, a sword made for a champion.

"Alright, it's here, you know what this means." The commander said, "most of you will be guarding the palace, some will go help at the magical ministry, and two of you will go to Hogwarts, now as I call your name take the card I give you and line up where you are needed."

The young champion felt his pulse quicken as he took his card and saw Hogwarts. He was going to Hogwarts! Oh he never could use magic of course but he could see it and was one of the rarest of muggles, a champion like in Lord of the Rings or any other good fairy tale. He loved to read now and though not terribly bright he was strong and fast and this was his chance to bring honor back to his family and gain status for himself too. Maybe, just maybe he would get to see Harry Potter too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry woke up with a start as the alarms went off, he knew that sound, the castle was under attack. He sighed mentally and got up and dressed in his battle gear noticing that the other teens did so as well. He walked down the stairs into the common room where the girls were waiting. All the upper years from fifth year up were clad for battle, girls and boys both. They all had goblin made plate metal armor over their robes and dragonskin tunics, trousers and boots under the robes. Harry and Ginny were clad in robes of green trimmed in red, the colors of the ancient and noble house of Potter. Harry was not sure he was ready to be a leader yet nor was Ginny, they were considered a pair as it was and Harry wondered what the Weasleys would do if he just went ahead and married her now.

Everyone had their weapons, most of them had bows and arrows, some throwing knives and the like, for most their magic was not advanced enough to take on the dark forces that Voldemort would have. Still they could and would fight, Filch had managed to get anti-aircraft guns on top of the tower, they were reinforced with magic and would be used as needed on the larger and more dangerous creatures. Once most of the upper years were escorted out the younger students were locked in Gryffindor house to keep them safe, they were not to fight and most were not happy about this. Collin Creevy, normally a cheerful boy had threatened to tie up his younger brother who tried to leave with them. He was left pouting with the other younger years.

"So what do we have professor?" Harry said to McGonagall who was clad in the robes and armor of the head of Gryffindor, the red robes did look very nice on her.

"A mass of werewolves that did not join Remus, three clans of vampires, fifty giants and two hundred Dementors." Sirius said walking up clad in robes of black trimmed in green and armor. "The dragon riders let me know."

"Charlie is leading them then?" Harry asked grinning, "bet old Voldy did not see that one coming."

"No he did not." Draco said as he came up from the dungeons clad in robes of blue trimmed in gold and silver, the Malfoy house colors and like the other heads of houses he had his crest family crest on his robes. "Let's show this mad dark lord we do not like him at all."

"Well said." Severus said coming up clad in the armor and robes of Slytherin in green and sliver.

"Agreed, I have some tricks up my sleeves to show this awful creature we are not to be messed with." Sprout said walking up just as tiny Flitwick did, both clad in robes and armor of their houses, Sprout in yellow and Flitwick blue.

"Albus has headed to the ministry, this is just a diversion." Flitwick said, "still let's show who is most powerful shall we?"

The teens were relieved to see that dwarves had come to fight with them and they were clad from head to toe in silvery armor. Remus came up clad only in leather trousers as did the score of werewolves who followed him. There was a reason for this, they were going to willingly transform without the full moon, a werewolf could do this though Remus and others of his like mind rarely did. Yet this time it was needed and he was not going to transform fully to the wolf, he was going to transform halfway and he did so getting many students to gasp in fear at his form. He put a finger to his lips and grinned and then snuck out of the castle and to the woods to circle the army of darkness.

There was an awful quiet before the battle began the only sounds of those praying, checking their weapons and setting arrow to bow. Arrows had been lowered into the trenches filled with a Patronus charm that clung to their arrows glowing fiercely, this was new magic that had taken time to perfect and would only last a short time. Yet time enough to take out and kill the Dementors. On a signal from Bill the students raised their bows to the sky and then when he lowered his arm shot them on the ragged figures coming at them. Most found their mark and all hell broke loose.

Harry had never been in battle before and though he was well trained it was an eye opener to be sure. He had wand in left hand, sword in right and was firing spells and hacking through whatever came his way. Up in the air dragons swooped down and set fire to the thousands of werewolves, vampires witches and wizards that were here. Werewolves under Remus charged from the forest to rip apart any dark or evil thing that came their way. Yet Voldemort was not here, this was not his main point of attack and as large as the army was here it was even worse at the ministry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dora wished she knew what was going on at Hogwarts. As the spy in Voldemort's ranks had told them Voldemort was planning an attack on Hogwarts as a diversion. The real target was the ministry building itself and Voldemort was here for more than just the prophecy. He wanted something of power in the Department of Mysteries and Dora knew he was after the death veil. The damage he could cause if he had figured out exactly where Dementors came from. One could send a body through the veil but to summon anything out was necromancy and with the right spells would summon the dead back as Dementors. The Unspeakables were working hard on destroying the veil, something they should have done ages ago Dora thought.

She was not suppose to know so much about Unspeakables or the Department of Mysteries. Yet because of her talents as a Metamorphous she volunteered for several experiments that were actually fun for her. For a normal witch or wizard they would have been painful but for her with her talents she had gone back several times. As she had promised not to tell anyone and as a Metamorphous was a natural Occulumens she was trusted with this information. She was now waiting hidden for Voldemort to show up to spring the trap. The Dwarves would be a surprise but the house elves would be the real shock, the house elves in the ministry were bound to it much like those at Hogwarts not to a witch or wizard like most. Voldemort was in for a surprise.

"Here they come." Dora said to her solders.

"This will be fun." Grimli the leader of the dwarves said notching an arrow on bow.

"Yes lets teach these foul things a lesson shall we?" Dora said reaching into her satchel to take out a small glowing sphere, "I love new magic."

"So do I." Moody said staff in hand, "let's get this over with."

Without much of a warning the evil forces of Voldemort attacked. There were thousands of creatures and humans here, at least twice as much as what was attacking Hogwarts. Voldemort was pulling out all his forces as he expected to win today. Dora smiled grimly and "unleashed the hounds of hell" literally Fluffy at the lead. There were not many of them, only a score of them as the breed was small in size as it was with only a hundred or so around the world. What they lacked in numbers they made up for in size, heads and speed. They ran by the Dementors and into the ranks of evil creatures Voldemort called up causing chaos and mayhem as they ripped apart Voldemort's forces.

Patronus tipped arrows ripped through the Dementors killing them one by one, yet for every one killed ten more surged forward and it was down to ten solders with no wands just swords to hack their way through the Dementors with very special swords that had runes that were fatal to the Dementors and killed them as one. Voldemort did not care for all this, he took Lucius and Rudolphus with him to enter the death chamber to claim the death veil. They found nothing there and with a scream of rage Voldemort touched his portkey along with his followers and escaped the chamber leaving the army behind that was fast being completely destroyed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at Hogwarts Harry was fighting as hard as he could, for a time things looked grim and he thought they would lose but then the Centaurs clad for war had burst from the forest and set on the army of darkness with bows, arrows swords, and the like. There were two strange warriors here too, clad in blue fatigues, chain mail, with plate armor over them, helmets with visors and blue cloaks. They were flying not on brooms but on hover-boards and they were fighting around Harry and Ginny protecting them as best they could. One of the solders spoke and Harry had a strange feeling he knew the solder. He did not have much time to think on that as he was forced to go to Severus's aid taking MacNair's legs off at the knees and on the back stroke his head.

"Thank you Harry." Severus said killing three rogue werewolves with conjured silver knives.

"Sure anytime professor!" Harry said cheerfully, "behind you sir!"

"Likewise." Severus grunted.

Both wizards turned and attacked their opponents. Harry heard a rumbling and turned in shock to see Sprout calling the trees to her with Neville right alongside her helping! The trees were alive and moving on their side! Harry watched in awe and then gave a shout for the students to get into the castle, they did not need telling twice. They ran for it but their enemy could not follow them, the professors followed as soon as the last student was in closing the doors behind them. They could hear screams of pain and terror on the outside of the school and Harry wondered if Shakespeare had really seen a moving forest like the one in his play Macbeth he described, one moved by a strong magical.

"They will be gone by morning." Sprout said, "we can do no more tonight.

"We seem to have two new students." McGonagall said turning to the two boys, for boys they were standing before them, they had removed their helmets and were looking around in awe.

"No way, Dudley?" Harry said looking at his taller very blond and fit cousin.

"Er so this is where you go to school Harry?" Dudley said grinning sheepishly, "nice school."

"You're a champion, both of you are champions!" Harry laughed.

"No just Dud here, I am just a warrior who has the sight as we muggles call it." The other boy said.

Harry walked up to his cousin and looked at him taking in the solid young man Dudley had turned into. Gone was the fat horrid bully of a boy and in his place was a stocky strong youth who had a neck, a tan and a noble look in his blue eyes. He was actually a very nice looking young man without the nastiness and sneakiness that had marred his face for so much of his life. Harry grinned up at his cousin (Dudley was a bit over six feet tall now) and went to him taking him in a fierce hug.

"Dudley this is brilliant!" Harry said, "come on I want you to meet some of my friends."

"You, you are not mad with me?" Dudley said looking shocked.

"For what?" Harry said.

"I tormented you for years, I organized Harry hunting parties when we were growing up, I treated you horribly!"

"Water under the bridge mate, you are a different man now, come on." Harry said just as Sirius walked up, "ah meet my godfather Sirius Black, if he pranks you he will be in major trouble, I will tell his wife."

"Yes of course you will, I am Sirius Black at your service Mr. Dursley." Sirius said.

"Please my dad is Mr. Dursley, just call me Dudley." Dudley said.

"Ah seem t' owe you an apology." Hagrid said walking up looking down at Dudley, "I should not have hexed you as I did."

"It's alright, I was a pig at that time, a little swine" Dudley said. "I forgive you sir oh hello professor Snape!"

"I do not believe I ever met you?" Severus said raising an eyebrow in question.

"No sir, but professor Wilkes speaks highly of you in our special ops classes." Dudley said.

Dudley wanted to have a tour of Hogwarts but knew that right now he would have to stay here and help defend the castle if needed. He was very lucky to be allowed in this world, then again he was a rare muggle, he was a champion which meant not only could he see everything a magical person could he could use the floo, go on slide-along Apparation and greatest of all see magical place warded against most muggles. He was not most muggles though and "had the sight" something that only a very few, less than one percent of muggle population had. He was one of one hundred that were champions around the world. He was glad his cousin accepted and forgave him and he would prove he deserved this second chance he swore it.

When morning came he woke early along with the rest of the students and saw the great Albus Dumbledore walking through the hall talking quietly with the students. He saw the two muggles here and smiled and motioned Harry to walk with him. Harry rose and did so a bit stiffly, then again armor really was not meant to be slept in. He followed Dumbledore outside expecting to see bodies and upturned earth. He was shocked to see all the bodies of the dark army gone and the few dead on the side of good and freedom neatly placed to side by side. They had won this battle but the war was far from over.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_As state before this is not canon, I know that. I had new things created to take care of the Dementors and yes I brought Dudley in as a champion, a theme common in old tales. He may be a muggle but he is a warrior and has learned his lessons about being a prat and spoiled brat well. _

**So do please review!**


	33. Chapter 33: The Challenge

Chapter Thirty Three: The Challenge:

The next morning saw the Wizarding world cleaning up from the battle the night before. Though Voldemort had lost nearly all his army there had been massive casualties on the side of good. Remus was in the hospital wing in a coma after being horribly mauled, beaten and crushed. His body would let him wake once it healed, and it was good he was a werewolf, his healing factor was the only thing that had saved his life. A thousand dwarves, house elves witches and wizards had died, a fraction of the number that had died on Voldemort's side. There were student deaths too, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, Terry Boot, Marietta Edgecombe Ravenclaw, Rose Zeller Hufflepuff. The most were in Gryffindor house, Lavender Brown, Cormac McLaggen, Jason Swann and Jack Sloper.

Severus walked into the hospital wing to find the wounded here, most were healed up and ready to leave but there were a few would be here for a while longer. Collin Creevy was the worst hurt of the students, he had lost an eye but it seemed Luna Lovegood did not care as she was seated by him. The fact these two were dating was charming, Harry and Ginny were expected to date and everyone had expected that for so long they were not really any news at all. However Luna and Collin had become Hogwarts sweetheart couple, the pureblood princess and quite literally the poor working class muggleborn. A true fairy tale if there ever was one.

"Hello professor." Luna said looking up at Severus, "how are you sir?"

"Fine, how is Mr. Creevy?"

"Not in any pain sir." Collin said, "but I am ugly now."

"No you have a beautiful soul, you could never be ugly to me." Luna said kissing him gently on the cheek.

Severus walked into the staff area of the hospital wing and saw Remus laying still in bed looking better than he had when he was brought in last night. Dora sat by him reading aloud to him, he might not be able to respond but there was a chance he could hear her. Severus saw Percy feeding potions directly into the IV into the werewolf while Poppy was making sure Flitwick stayed put. He was not happy to have to stay in bed, after all it was just a broken leg he argued with Poppy. Severus winced as Poppy stared to go off on Flitwick and he cast a charm to deaden her sharp words turning to look at Remus.

"So how is he?" Severus asked.

"Asleep, he should wake in a few hours." Dora said, "he is very lucky to be alive."

"Well yes, he was stepped on by a giant and then before he passed out managed to kill it." Severus said, "I am impressed, regular doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Well if that is the case he is my Jekyll and Hyde and I will help him keep Hyde at bay." Tonks said then she grinned at Severus, "I seem to go for the sexy dangerous ones don't I?"

"Well that kiss a few years back was nice." Severus said, "too bad you had to wait until you were out of Hogwarts, I could have docked Hufflepuff a hundred points!"

"You are horrible, though you are a good kisser," Tonks said, "though it was well kind of like…"

"Kiss a sibling, yes after I got over the shock I realized that." Severus replied.

"You kissed Dora?" Came a weak reply from the bed.

"Remus Merlin you are awake!" Dora said.

Severus looked down at Remus refusing to show his shock and instead he folded his arms and glared at the werewolf. Remus of course even in his sleepy state knew there was nothing between Dora or Severus but Merlin it was fun to wake up right then! He realized that he had an IV in his arm and was naked under all the warm bedclothes that and he did have bandages on his worst injuries. He did not feel like moving and just lay there looking up at Severus and beautiful talented Dora.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Now I know why Wolverine has such a bad attitude, all that healing factor no pain blockers." Remus said, "you did not answer my question Severus."

"He did not kiss me, I kissed him, you know the sexiest wizards in this castle are in this room right now?" Dora said.

"Really who Remus and Flitwick?" Severus said.

"Well Remus, you and then Flitwick." Dora said and at the glare from Severus, "Severus you are good looking, us girls don't see you as ugly."

"No we don't." Poppy said bustling over to check on Remus, "you need to go back to sleep, you should not even be awake."

Remus wanted to argue but he was too tired to do so, he felt like road kill, still he wanted to stay awake and find out what happened after he had passed out. He was unable to and he fell back asleep but not before he felt Dora kiss him gently on the cheek. He would be out for another two days while his body fully healed. Severus headed out of the hospital wing only to run into Harry with Dudley coming to see those still in the hospital wing.

"Hello professor Snape, you alright sir?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, where is your dogfather?"

"Asleep, I think Rita slipped him a sleeping drought, I just gave Dudley the tour."

"This is amazing, I love your school Harry." Dudley said.

"Indeed, what would your mother say to your being here?" Severus asked.

"I don't know and don't care." Dudley said, "aunt Marge has been more a mother to me than my mum ever was. You know when you blew her up she already knew about magic?"

"She did?" Harry asked looking stunned.

"Oh yes, she just got married to a colonel Filibuster, she feels horrible how she treated you and wishes she could make amends." Dudley said, "I only found this out when she found out about my training, when I was home last summer. I am disowned and mum and dad want nothing to do with me."

"I am sorry." Harry said meaning it, "you have me, I will not turn you away."

"You are too nice to me Harry, after all I did to you?"

"He is good like that, he has the gift for forgiving." Severus said then looking beyond the boys he spotted Moody, "I just wish perverted old men would just leave me alone!"

Dudley turned and saw Moody and at least this time he did not jump. Then again Moody was quite scary looking with his horribly scarred face, vivid blue wildly rotating magical eye, Auror gear and a long carved wooden staff. He walked up to Severus who just glared at him and Dudley thought Severus was so very brave to stand up to such an old warrior like this. Harry just sighed and went to get Poppy as he was sure Severus would need him.

"Boy ye want me t' beat ye?" Moody said getting into Severus's face.

"Better than you looking at me with that perverted eye." Severus snapped.

"Right boy, I am going t' see the Creevy lad, then I will beat some manners into you." Moody snapped pushing past Severus, he saw Dudley and smiled, "ah Dudley Dursley, you did a fine job in the battle, glad t' have ye on our side!"

"Thank you sir!" Dudley said beaming.

He followed Harry into the hospital wing loving every bit of Hogwarts. He loved seeing pictures that could move and talk, to see suits of arm that wheezed in what he was sure was laughter and he even did not mind the ghosts either. He knew he would never be able to do magic like Harry but he was fine with that, he could still be part of this world as he was a champion warrior and had been discovered as such by an old ancient witch by the name of Marchbanks or some such name as that. What was more was how cool Harry was, he was far nicer and kinder than he should have been to him. Dudley knew he had been an ass and he would do all he could to show Harry he deserved his forgiveness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Justin walked through Hogwarts amazed at how large this ancient castle was. It was in fact the largest castle in the world, it would have towered over the landscape if it was not set against such lovely craggy mountains and long narrow lake. It was seven levels high, with three sublevels or dungeons, true it was built up instead of out so that the footprint of the building did not take so much land but it was still massive. The walls were as thick as a giant's arm and what was surprising is the foundations of the school, the lower levels were dressed with stone but were made with Roman concrete. In fact most of the castle was built around the Roman arch which meant that this well cared for building could last at least another thousand years.

Justin was here to keep careful watch over his charges or rather charge as Roberts wounds had been tended and he was back at Smeltings. Dursley was still here with his cousin and Justin was glad he had stuck it out in training the boy, he had been so stubborn at first but then something had clicked his third year at Smeltings and he had turned into the champion he was destined for. He found the boys in the library with the aged headmaster, all four heads of houses and Dursley watching as Harry was writing a very solemn letter. Harry finished with his signature and with a wave of his wand dried the ink and passed the letter to the others here and they all signed as witnesses.

"Let me guess a challenge to that slimy coward that calls himself a lord?" Wilkes asked.

"Yea, he is a traitor too, her majesty never did make him a lord and he just took that to himself." Dudley said, "he should be hung and left to rot."

"Well he wants to fight me, I will allow it." Harry said, "I am going to kill him, I have to. Not like I have not killed already."

"I wish you did not have to." Dumbledore said looking sad.

"Well it is war headmaster." Severus said, "in war one does have to kill, and I know Harry does not enjoy it."

"No I do not, did you know the girls are scary?" Harry said, "you should have seen Ginny, no-one can stand against her when she has arrow to bow."

"You better be careful with her." Wilkes said, "she has Prewett blood in her and the Prewetts are well known for their tempers and fighting skills."

"Yes they are, you should have seen Fred and George in battle!" Harry said, "Poor George lost an ear, now I need to get this to Tommy boy but don't want my owl harmed."

"I will go." Moody said grabbing the letter, "don't worry I got a portkey to bring me back, got to keep Snape in line after all."

He walked out before anyone could stop him and all anyone could do was wait. There was a good idea where Voldemort was hiding out, Slaughter cave in the center of England. For ages it was used for human sacrifice first by dark Druids then by dark witches and wizards. It had been shut up and forgotten for a long time but it would be a perfect place for Voldemort to hide. The massive fortifications once keyed to a new master would be nearly impossible to break through but Moody was the messenger and would deliver the letter to Voldemort. Now all that Harry had to do was wait to see if, no wait until he got a response from Voldemort. Moody came back stating that the letter had got to Voldemort and he would send a reply shortly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days later a lone figure could be seen walking up the path to the school. Dumbledore was worried that this might be a trap but Harry seemed more optimistic that it was not. The figure was clad in robes of black trimmed in gold his face hidden by his the hood of his fine black cloak. He entered the school and walked into the great hall and looked around in surprise. The school tables were gone and Dumbledore along with the heads of houses were all seated on the dais at the front of the hall. Solders and students stood watching as the figure walked in and removed his hood to reveal the noble face and long silver blond hair of Lucius Malfoy.

"I come with a letter from lord Voldemort to one lord Harry Potter." Lucius said, "may I speak to lord Potter?"

"You may." Harry said walking up clad in his robes and armor, "has Tom Riddle accepted the offer to a fair duel?"

"He has, he finds the terms to be satisfactory, he will come on the appointed date of April 20th of this year." Lucius said walking forward and bowing, "here is the letter of his acceptance."

"Good thank you, you may go." Harry said.

Lucius walked from the hall and expected to be arrested and was shocked when he was not. Then again the ancient laws had to be followed, he was a messenger and one did not kill the messenger in this civilized society. He walked from the school and headed back to the gates and once there Apparated back to Voldemort. He had all his hopes on Harry now and he prayed the young man was strong enough to kill Voldemort this time or they were all doomed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there it is, Harry has to issue his challenge before Voldemort could and in doing so he hopes to stave of fighting until the duel. Lucius was allowed to leave as Voldemort did the first smart thing here and did not kill the messenger and let him return. So Harry returned the favor though I really don't think Lucius wanted to go back really._

**So anyway do let me know what you think and review!**


	34. Chapter 34: In Which Voldemort Gets Scho

Chapter Thirty Four: In Which Voldemort Gets Schooled:

April 20th was really an ironic day to have a duel and Harry knew it as well. It was the birthday of a very evil and horrible man by the name of Adolph Hitler who had not only killed over half the European population of Jews (a total of 6 million) but millions of other good peoples as well. Though there was a raging debate among magical scholars if Grindlewald had controlled Hitler or not Harry firmly believed Hitler was the smarter and more cunning of the diabolical pair. He stood before the school with Ginny at his side right side, the headmaster to his left and the heads of houses behind him to the left on all clad in armor. Representing the muggle world was Dudley Dursley clad in his armor and a brand new navy cloak over all.

Aurors flanked the pathway up the great hall to where Harry stood with students fifth year up standing behind them all clad in armor (the students armor belonged to the school of course but was loaned to them to use) many with bows and arrows as well. Remus, fully recovered stood by Dora still reeling from the losses sustained, oh true it was less than in the last timeline but still, so many students dead. He remembered the words of Fate and realized that not all could be saved. At least he had found the last Horcrux and Harry today was going to teach Voldemort a powerful lesson.

He watched as at the appointed time Voldemort came into the great hall flanked by what remained of his followers all clad in black none with masks at this time. The minister actually growled as he saw Lucius among them but at a look from Harry he lowered his wand from cursing the man. Voldemort was clad in expensive robes of silk and velvet with a velvet cap on his bald head. His cloak was fine velvet and his soft leather shoes barely made a sound on the floor. He had black armor on padded no doubt with silk and his red eyes glowed as he glared at Harry who stood looking more a lord than Voldemort ever could.

"Hello Tom, thank you for coming." Harry said.

"My name is lord Voldemort you ill mannered brat!" Voldemort snarled.

"No, you were not knighted or made a lord by the crown, you are no lord Tom you committed treason by putting yourself above your rank. I am a true lord, you are not, however that is not however what I wish to speak of today before we duel, I think you would wish to hear about this."

"Oh and what would that be?" Voldemort said.

"Horcrux, or more importantly multiple ones." Harry said.

He smiled as he got the reaction he wanted, Voldemort looked at him stunned and watched as Harry made a table appear to show seven items on it. He saw his diary, ring, the locket, the cup and diadem the head of Nagini and the small harp. He snarled in rage at Harry and expected to see a look of amusement on the brat's face. Yet when he looked up at the boy he saw sadness? Why would the brat be sad how dare he feel sorry for him!

"Now I would like to share with all who are here just what a Horcrux is." Harry said, "I wanted Hermione to as she knows more but she wanted me to."

"You can tell it better than any!" Fred said from where he stood.

"I will lend you my ear to learn oh wise one." George said getting Severus to glare at him.

"Right well a Horcrux can be created when a witch or wizard commits first degree murder, murder they fully mean and then use a spell to create a Horcrux, sounds simple right? Wrong, many try to make one most fail, all but six in history have even been able to create one, however Tom here could not just create one he had to have more than one, very bad idea."

"I thought I at good idea." Voldemort snarled.

"No, now Tom here figured out that when he made one Horcrux his soul was not spilt in half to his delight, he tricked a good and noble man who had studied these in away to destroy them mind you. So back to how these things are created, a shard, is taken off the soul and placed in an item, an eight in fact which is why you see seven things here. However there was a slight problem when old Tom here came to kill me, a small shard, really small hit me and lodged in my forehead. I was able for a time to wall this off and it blocked my magic until a certain match in my third year. It was too small a piece to anchor Tom here to the mortal plain but if it had not been gotten out well at the least I would have blocked magical talents and at the worst have to fight that evil in me. However God was merciful and here I am shard free. Now how much soul do you think is in Tom now?"

Everyone was stunned by what he had said so far and looked from one to the other while Harry spoke. He was more than lucky, somehow he was blessed by a higher being. There was no way he could have gone through what he had and not be. Dudley it seemed took all this better than most witches and wizards here. He shook his head looking over at Voldemort, he knew where this was going, Voldemort was insane by his own hand, he had done this to himself, no-one else had.

"He has a bit less than an eight left in him, so you can imagine what that has done to his power, oh he is still powerful but nothing like what he could have been had he not given into evil." Harry said. "He cannot even blame his upbringing for how he turned out."

"My father…."

"Your mother tricked him and used illegal love potions on him! Sure you were raised in an Orphanage but you could not have been raised in a nicer one at that time. I know for a fact speaking to orphans of that time you got three good meals a day, Christmas gifts and your caregivers did care about you. Then Dumbledore took you under his wing and did all he could to give you family and how did you replay him?" Harry hissed his green eyes glowing, "you went on a killing spree killing three innocent people then killed a student blaming Hagrid for it and then if that were not enough you left the school to become an evil illegal dark lord!"

"You know nothing you brat!"

"Oh?" Harry snarled, "Albus Dumbledore loved you and wanted you to be his son at one time and you betrayed him you bastard!"

There were murmurs around the hall, many people were looking at Dumbledore with new eyes, they saw for the first time a man who had been betrayed horribly. Voldemort for once had nothing to say at all he saw his own followers looking at him warily. Yet he was too far gone to change and he looked at Harry and saw him as his downfall, yet he needed a mirror to look into and he would see the real monster that was him. There were looks of horror too as many realized what had been done to Dumbledore and some who had never seen Dumbledore as anything but the enemy realized he was human and had been hurt the worst here.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus watched and listened to Harry and he felt such a fool for what he had done so long before. He wished he could turn back time and he wished he had never taken the mark. Yet what was done was done and here he was, he could not change the past. Remus stood near him and he felt for his dear friend as Severus had become. He knew he blamed himself but then Severus had been a young man and had been caught up by a liar and an evil man and had been for a few years on the wrong side of the war. His turning spy and doing the right thing had shown just how noble he was.

He had even captured Nagini and done as Harry asked brining her to him. Harry knew she had to die and he had spoke to her giving her the choice. Nagini was not evil, she did not understand all the things her master did were evil but when Harry had explained her with Ginny's help what Voldemort had done and that those he ordered her to kill he had no right to that she had done something that Severus and Remus had not believed possible. Maybe she did it out of the fact she did not understand she would die or she did it to the promise she would be honored. Of course it was probably due to what was said, and Severus only understood a few words as he stood and watched Harry and Ginny spoke to the agitated Snake.

"_Why should I help you?" _Nagini said, "_you are two legs and speakers but why should I have to leave my master and go away?"_

"_Because it is the right thing."_ Harry replied.

"_I care not for this right and wrong, I love master, master gives me tender flesh, I have not had such young flesh for a long time." _Nagini said.

"_Nagini you have had many children have you not?" _Ginny asked.

"_Yes I have, why do you ask girl child speaker?_"

"_Your master has killed children_." Ginny replied, "_he killed my mate's mother as she defended him_."

"_My master is not so cruel_." Nagini said.

"_He is and he did something evil to you_." Harry said, "_He put magic in you that would make sure he could kill many, many mothers and children._"

"_So I go away and wicked master does too?_" Nagini asked, "_will I get good food if I do go?_"

"_Yes, you will_." Ginny said.

"_Then light master speaker take your sword and send me away._" Nagini said.

Severus had stood with his wand drawn, he thought Harry insane to want to speak to Nagini and give her a choice. She was evil and delighted in what she did, yet as the snake at first hissed in anger then seemed to be as thoughtful as she could be he realized one more victim of Voldemort. She stretched out her head closing her eyes and let Harry bring down his sword on her neck severing her head from body. There was a wailing sound and a dark substance leaked out of Nagini and once done there was a parting hiss that got Harry to grin. He took up the head and carefully put it in the sack with all the other Horcruxes in it.

Now he stood looking at the evil form that was Voldemort and he saw him take out his wand while Harry spoke. He tried to cry out, to warn Harry but it was too late as he saw the deadly green light heading to the boy. He jumped forward but it was too late and Harry fell with a stunned look on his face. Severus screamed in anguish and fell to his knees before Harry cradling the boy to his chest. Remus had fallen to his knees by him and he was trying to wake Harry but the boy would not wake. Remus got up and turned his wand on Voldemort and shot several strong spells at him, all meant to kill and maim.

"You bastard you dare cheat like that?" Remus snarled, "you foul evil piece of…"

"Yes but I win." Voldemort said, "you all will die now!"

"No you are the one to die today!" Severus snarled.

He jumped up while Voldemort banished Remus away from him and set up powerful shields around himself and the remaining death eaters still standing by him, these were very few, only Bellatrix, Penny, Wormtail, both Lestrange brothers, Gibbon, Jugson, Sewlyn, and Travers were the last left alive. Though they were few they were the most brutal of all the death eaters left, and they were looking forward to taking down anyone who opposed their master. Severus conjured several silver knives and sent them at Voldemort but he dodged them and they hit both Jugson and Travers killing them instantly. Severus continued to cast powerful spells and Voldemort was surprised at the rage that fueled the power of the wizard before him.

"I despise you." Severus hissed, "you betrayed me for the last time you foul evil demon!"

"You betrayed me, you were the one who warned the Potters and Longbottoms to safety." Voldemort said looking at Severus in a new light, and not a favorable one at all. "You are the traitor…"

"No I never broke my oath, you though promised to leave Lily alone, I had hoped…" Here his wand was hexed from his hands and he stood defenseless before Voldemort.

"Oho so you were in love with the mudblood where you?" Bellatrix taunted, "how pathetic!"

"I do not deny it, I loved her so much I would have done anything to make her happy and keep her safe." Severus said looking over at Wormtail, "unlike certain slime who would betray their own brothers and family!"

Voldemort silenced Severus with a wave of his wand and walked around his captive wondering just what he should do to him. He was aware the headmaster was working to get through his shields but he would have taken care of Severus Snape by that time. Severus stood tall, he would not bow or beg ever again, he would die here yes but with Harry dead he had nothing to live for anymore as it was.

"What should I start on hmm?" Voldemort hissed at Severus, "your lying tongue? Or maybe your eyes, what would harm you most?"

"I could remove his manhood." Penny said an insane gleam in her eyes. "That would be fun."

"No I have a better idea." Voldemort said raising his wand, "I take his sanity."

A flicker of fear crossed Severus's face as Voldemort started to say the spell. He could not move and he knew he was going to end up just as Neville's parents had and there was no hope for him now. Yet he did not see Neville was inside the wards and had snuck close to Bellatrix, he would make the Lestrange brothers suffer as he suffered and he cried out a challenge and threw his battle axe so hard it caught her through her armored bodice and threw her back breaking the powerful wards as she lashed out with a surprising burst of magic before she died. With the wards down all hell broke loose as the battle began again, but Severus could do nothing but fall to the floor and cradle Harry in his arms sobbing as his heart shattered fully.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes a cliffie, I am evil that way! Anyway Nagini is just another victim in a long line of victim's of Riddle. I never did hate her, I was more mad at Riddle when he had her go after Severus in canon. She gave her life to stop an evil man, and yes she did speak to Harry after he chopped her head off as she slithered off to that great ghostly snaky afterlife that all good snakes go to. _

**Now I wanted to thank you for your reading this and please do review!**


	35. Chapter 35: The FaceOff

Chapter Thirty Five: The Face-Off:

Harry woke slowly, he felt peaceful calm, there was no sounds of battle, no pain and he realized he had to be dead. He sat up and realized he was naked and he wished for something anything to wear. He saw a set of light green robes and drew them on and looked around. He was in a quiet wood that was so clean and pure he could not help but smile as he stood up. He saw a magnificent stag and was drawn to it, he walked up and he realized he knew this stag! The doe that appeared beside him confirmed just who these beautiful animals were.

"Mum, dad?" Harry said and at once the stag and doe turned into James and Lily Potter, "wow it is you!"

"Yes Harry, we are so proud of you!" Lily said hugging her son and then holding him out to take a good look at him, "your hair is a bit long but you have grown so big!"

"Last time I held you was just before he came." James said walking up, "you look good."

Harry looked from his father who looked much as he did in the photos he had of him however as they were dead he had no need for glasses as he was in a perfect form and his hazel eyes stood out along with his messy black hair. Both he and Lily were in robes of green and Lily's eyes were a brighter green than Harry's were and her hair was a deep dark red, so unlike Ginny's flaming red, Ginny! Oh Merlin Harry felt sad as he realized she would be devastated as would Severus, he could hear him sobbing even now.

"You have a choice." Lily said, "you can stay or go back. It is not your time to die, you have a destiny to fulfill, one you agreed to before you were born."

"Sounds like something I would do." Harry said grinning, then he got serious, "I um well…"

"I know Harry, Severus needs you." James said, "he does love you so much, I am glad he does, he is the bravest man I have ever known, tell him that for me."

"And tell Padfoot if he isn't nice to Severus I give you permission to kick his arse and take his chocolate card collection." Lily replied.

"Oh and tell Remus to marry that cute Auror, he deserves to be happy." James said, "we love you Harry, you take care."

"I will dad." Harry said, "see you in a hundred years?"

"Something like that." Lily said kissing him on the forehead, "I love you so much my baby boy."

"Thank you mum, thank you for saving my life." Harry said hugging her one last time, "see you later."

He turned and walked down the path and slowly the wood faded away and he found himself cradled in someone's arms. He could feel wet tears on his face that were not his own, he knew he should wake up but the arms holding him were so comfortable he actually snuggled closer into them. The arms stiffened and Harry opened his eyes to find himself looking up at a very surprised sobbing Severus Snape.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meantime the battle had got very, very ugly. Sirius and Remus had cornered Wormtail and were taking a very graphic and horrific revenge on their old friend. They had got his wand away from him and used quite a few hexes and curses to remove his hands and feet, when he tried to crawl away on what was left of his legs Sirius cut his legs off above the knee cauterizing his wounds. He was not done, he cut off Wormtail's arms and when Wormtail tried to beg he found his tongue cut out and looked at it in horror on the floor before Remus incinerated it with his wand. The last thing he saw was Sirius and Remus pointing their wands at him and then nothing as they removed his eyes leaving him without limbs, tongue or eyes.

"Is he dead?" Ginny asked walking up.

"No, he is not yet." Sirius said raising his wand to end Wormtail's life.

"Hmm, well this is for Harry!" Ginny snarled and she sent a silent witches spell that removed Wormtail's manhood. "Now you can kill him."

"That was evil." Sirius said trembling as he slit Wormtail's throat, "all witches know that?"

"We are taught it yes," Ginny said, "along with other things."

"I am not going to ever upset a witch again." Sirius said, "ever, ever, ever!"

"Good idea." Remus said looking just as pale. "Very good idea."

In the meantime Lucius was paired with Crabbe and Goyle and they were fighting hard against Rabastan and Rudolphus. Crabbe was hit with a killing curse and he went down and Goyle ran forward only to have his legs sliced out from under him. Rudolphus had an evil glint in his eyes as he dueled Lucius and so he did not see Rabastan face off with Molly Weasley. Rabastan fell to the same curse that Ginny had used on Wormtail. Voldemort was fighting Slughorn, McGonagall and Flitwick while Hagrid was trying to keep Dumbledore safe.

While this was going on Severus was the only one for a moment that realized Harry was alive. He helped Harry up and the boy looked around at the battle, he had to end this now before anymore died and so he sent up several loud bangs from his wand that actually got everyone to stop fighting and turn to the sound. They saw Harry Potter very much alive, Severus on one side of him Dumbledore on the other. Voldemort stared at him in shock, he had not expected this at all, the brat should be dead!

"You know that really is getting old, you using that spell on me." Harry said calmly, "in fact you trying to kill me is really getting old."

"I will finish this Harry." Dumbledore said and he meant it, "you can rest now."

"No Albus, it is my fight, I will tend to him, he chose me to fight and so I will take him out." Harry said smiling up at the headmaster, "let me take care of him."

"I am responsible for him being here." Dumbledore said sadly.

"No, you cannot say that, I will deal with him." Harry said, "I must, for all of us."

"Very well, may the gods go with you." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore watched as one of his former students and one of his students under him now prepared to face off. He looked to Harry, so much was put on him but he was so strong and noble just like a hero should be! He was willing to walk into danger again and again even if it meant he would die. Dumbledore felt badly for how he had left him with his aunt and uncle, he thought the boy would be loved and cared for but he was not. Yet despite that he was such a good boy, so was Remus as well, he had helped him heal so much and he loved these two boys the most, next to Severus, _his_ boy. Such a noble boy to risk his life to come back and spy for all of them, he looked up as Harry gave his challenge to Voldemort.

"It's just you and me Tom." Harry said taking out the ancient sword of Potter that had been in his family for ages. "I am going to kill you and you will not be coming back ever again!"

"Oh really boy?" Voldemort hissed taking out his own sword, "you will find I am as good with sword as with wand and you will die by my blade!"

"No not today." Harry said then turning to the others in the hall, "could you give us a bit of room please?" Everyone moved back to the walls, "thank you."

"I will smite thee dead!" Voldemort said rising up in the air wand out glowing with magic.

"Hmmm, you can fly, thought that only those with fairy dust and a happy thought could." Harry said and Severus smirked in amusement, "well lets have some fun then!"

Harry had been trained by Severus and Flitwick both as they were the only two British wizards alive besides Voldemort who could fly without support. Dudley who had done as much as he could to help taking out Gibbon on his own was standing with the Weasleys who were very impressed with the young muggle champion. He watched as his cousin, clearly a very powerful wizard flew at Voldemort and the sword battle began. This was the cousin he used to torment and beat up and here he was one of the most powerful wizards ever. Dudley was humbled he was even allowed to be part of this world, and he would he promised do all he could to prove he was worthy of Harry's forgiveness.

Meanwhile Harry had landed as had Voldemort and they were really fighting it out. Harry was surprised that Voldemort was really this talented and he did not tire as quickly as he thought he would. Then again the body he was in was "new" and even with a few flaws it was working very well for him. Even so Harry had trained far more extensively than Voldemort had and he was a teen boy and had a lot of energy as such. He drew first blood and Voldemort hissed in pain his eyes going red and he poured magic into his sword causing it to glow red. Harry responded pouring his own magic into his causing it to turn green.

"Wicked this is like Star Wars!" Harry said, "light sabers anyone?"

"I love those movies." Flitwick said from where he stood on a transfigured pedestal so he could see the battle better, "Harry is quite good."

"Aye that he is." Moody said impressed by the battle, "very strong he is."

"He is stronger than I am." Dumbledore said smiling, "and he is a great wizard."

"So are you headmaster." Severus said.

"As are you my dear boy." Dumbledore said.

While they spoke Harry and Voldemort battled on and Rudolphus got ready to cast a spell at Harry's back. He did not see a pure white ferret that was scurrying between the legs of those watching coming up right behind him. The ferret morphed into Draco Malfoy, he stepped up and with one quick move he snapped Rudolphus' neck dropping the now dead death eater to the floor. He looked over at his father who looked impressed and smiled at him. Draco had a knife out and had turned on Travers and stuck the knife under his ribcage into his heart. He watched the life leave the man's eyes and took the knife out letting the dead man fall to the ground.

Meanwhile Voldemort was beginning to get tired. He may have an advanced body but he had to use all his magic just to keep on the mortal plane and to fight Harry. All his anchors were gone and the last killing curse he had used was weakening him with every breath. Harry pressed his advantage and hacked off Voldemort's sword arm causing Voldemort to howl in pain, he had his wand and he used that to stop the bleeding and with a snarl turned on Harry.

"You know Tom I know what the power is that you don't." Harry said.

"Oh really love?" Tom snarled.

"How about the hand of God?" Harry said then at the look of confusion on Voldemort's face, "fine would you believe it if I said witches magic?"

"You will die you horrible brat!" Voldemort hissed.

"No but you will." Harry replied lashing out with his sword to slice Voldemort in half. "Go to hell, say hi to Grindlewald for me."

Voldemort fell to the floor dead and Harry walked over to make sure he was dead and when he was sure he carefully wiped his sword of Voldemort's blood on dead dark lord's robes. With that done he turned to see if there were any death eaters he could take down and saw there were none. He realized the war was over and Ginny had got to him first and he had his arms around her and she was giving him the best gift of all as she was kissing him passionately. Finally after a moment Severus, Remus and Sirius came up and Harry pulled away.

"Mum and dad say hi." Harry said, "mum wanted me to tell you Padfoot to be nice to Severus or I am to kick your arse and take your chocolate card collection."

"You don't know where it is." Sirius said, "wait what else did they say?"

"James told you Remus to marry Dora." Harry said then he turned to Severus, "my mum says you are the bravest man he has ever known."

"She did?" Severus said.

"Yes he did and I agree." Harry said, "you are the bravest man I have ever met."

He hugged Severus and Severus, unable to control his emotions sobbed in Harry's arms and Harry was crying as well. No-one thought them weak or unmanly for crying like this, after all they had been through so much and they needed this release. After a time everyone turned to take care of the dead and cleaned up the great hall as much as the house elves would let them. After a compromise where the elves went to create a massive feast the witches and wizards got down to finishing cleaning the great hall and setting up the tables for a massive feast. The war was over and a new age had dawned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So that is the end of Riddle, as to why James and Lily did not say anything about Fate to Harry, it's not due to not knowing but they are not allowed to. Something about tipping the balance and harming mankind as she would say to them and others, only Remus knows about this second chance and he cannot tell anyone he was allowed to go back. Anyway that is the end of this fiction, hope you enjoyed!_


	36. Chapter 36: Epilogue

Epilogue:

Prince Manor 2010:

Remus sat under a pavilion on the edge of the lake where the large cozy Prince manor stood. He was clad in a swimsuit and smiled as Dora, clad in a pink one piece swimsuit that matched her short spiky hair walked up to him and snuggled next to him. With the death of Voldemort and the routing of all his followers and the official end of the war ten years ago life was looking up for everyone now. The Weasley family now had a large manor of their own as they were fast becoming quite a wealthy family due to the talented children and the fact that Molly, now needing something to do besides spoil all her grandchildren now worked as editor of the _Quibbler_.

Remus had been surprised when he had found out shortly after the war that Severus's mother was still alive and working at Hogwarts. She had to have visited him in secret as he had done all he could to keep her safe and in fact she was the librarian of Hogwarts Ima Pince. There was a reason she was so uptight and over protective of the books, she had been offered the job soon after Severus graduated and had taken on the task of lovingly restoring the books with the help of four house elves she insisted were kept on hand to protect "her" books. She was a tall woman and looked much like her son, minus the hooked nose he shared with his father.

After the end of the war she had insisted that Severus come back to Prince manor, her father had died of "too many women" as Eileen put it. He had been too proud as many purebloods were to get treated for syphilis, a disease that was as rampant in magical circles as muggle. There were muggle treatments but he refused them and so ended up suffering and dying at an early age as a result. Her own brother had died at the wand of Alastor Moody in the last war and she was glad to be rid of him, he was a foul evil man. She came out now clad a long jean skirt and lavender buttoned up shirt, her still black hair was done up in a bun and she sat down gracefully by her son who was wisely staying under the pavilion set up by the lake.

"Such lovely children." Eileen said looking out over the children in the lake ranging in age from Tarus the eldest at twelve to little Hugo and Helga at four years of age, "we are all so lucky, I am blessed to have my son back."

"I am glad to be here, after all the mistakes I made…"

"Well you did so much to make up for that." Eileen said, "marrying such a talented and lovely witch in Charity, and look at Alexander, he is such a dear boy to Ester and Elizabeth."

"I know, and I am glad to see Alex and Tarus do get along, I would love to see Tarus in Slytherin, his father would not know what to do."

"Yes well I doubt Sirius would mind now." Remus said smiling, "not with Rita being a Slytherin herself."

"I could have been one but I was chosen for Hufflepuff." Dora said, "it's not true you know that the leftovers are sent there, in fact only those that are really hardworking get there, I was lucky."

"Yes you were and I am so lucky to have you and Teddy, Robert, Diana and Eva." Remus said, "four wonderful children, one who has your gift."

"And three natural Animagmus." Dora said.

"Yes there is that, poor Padfoot the first time he was confronted with three pups at once that was a funny moment." Remus said smiling.

There were lots of children after the war to replace so many lost and more. Harry had indeed married Ginny but they had just started their family a few years prior with James Sirius Potter now five, Charlus Severus Potter three and little Lily Harriet Potter barely two now only James was here today as his brother and sister were home sick with colds. Hermione had dated Ron for a time but in the end she had married Neville and they had two lovely children, the twins Hugo and Helga. Ron had married Fleur's younger sister Gabriel while Bill had married Fleur, they both had children, Bill and Fleur had Victoria and Vincent and Ron and Gabriel had a boy Thomas. Draco was here even, he had his boy Arbaxas Cygnus Malfoy and a daughter Nymphadora Rose Malfoy, unlike Dora this Nymphadora actually did like her name though most people just called her Nymph for short.

Remus watched as Lucius and Sirius came up, both clad in swim trunks, Sirius in bright red and Lucius in green, Narcissa was clad in a green one piece swimsuit and simple wrap that showed off her lovely figure though Severus was watching Charity who was clad in a blue one piece playing with the children. A gleam in Severus's eyes told Remus that someone was going to end up in the lake and he had his wand out a shield charm around him and watched as Severus waited for Lucius to get distracted before he sent him flying into the lake. Lucius came up sputtering and with a roar had his wand out and was charging up to the pavilion to take on Severus who was standing managing to look very intimidating even though he was clad only in a black pair of swim trunks. It was Dora who put a stop to a full on battle in the only way that Dora could.

"Wow did it just get hot in here or what?" Dora asked.

"Why do you ask?" Narcissa replied then looking over at the barely clad men, "well yes you do have a point."

"Remus has the cutest little butt ever." Dora said getting the poor werewolf to blush and hide his head in his hands. "However, do forgive me for looking but both Severus and Lucius have really cute butts too."

"Yes that they do." Narcissa said. "Nice and small and firm."

"Nice packages as well." Dora said getting both men to forget the duel and turn to face them identical looks of shock on their faces, "wow they do keep in good shape, very fine figures of manhood, I could eat them both up!"

"I need a swim." Severus said walking away quickly to the lake.

"I will join you." Lucius said,

"As will I." Remus said.

Soon the men were gone down to the lake and the women had the pavilion all to themselves, which is what they wanted. The children gathered together to watch as the men faced off in the lake and a fine prank war began, Harry had come along with Ron , the Weasley twins and Neville and soon they had taken sides against Severus, Lucius, Sirius and Remus. Ginny, Hermione, Angelica and Alica (the wives of Fred and George) went to the pavilion to relax and watch their husbands make fools of themselves. After an hour or so the men, tired, wet and a bit battered and bruised came up with the children to have tea. The women just rolled their eyes but did nothing to heal them up, after all this was totally their fault!

Later that night Remus lay next to Dora both naked, she had a content smile on her face and had taken most of the bedclothes and he was wore out in a good way. He smiled at his wife, his love and knew he would always love her so very much. Tough times would come and go but the worst of the troubles were over for now. The world would go on and life for all would continue to get better and better. For now Remus could think of nothing better and more pure than laying by his wife after a lovely session of lovemaking (which one way silencing charms so they did not wake the children). His life was full and complete and he was a very happy wizard indeed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fate stood on the edge of her viewing pond looking down at her latest success. She had, yet again been able to save the human race and was grateful for all she was allowed to do. She could only tweak things here and there, take a nail from a horse so the right side won a war, make a mad dictator feel the need to take his own life. That sort of thing, so when she got a chance like this it made her so very happy. Remus was still a werewolf, that had not change but he was able to fully control himself what with the Wolfsbane and Lithium, maybe it was time to nudge that dark potions master to a cure?

Mercury walked up and smiled, he liked working with humans, though most never knew that he, a dark serious man was the messenger at all. All the better for him, he could get his messages out without being mobbed and speaking of which he took the one that Fate handed him and headed back to earth and dropped it off for one Lily Harriet Potter, she would find it years later just before she started Hogwarts. After all someone in the Potter family had to keep up the champion side. In her case it would involve a dragon, a Ruenspoor egg and the gift of healing. But that is a tale for another day entirely.

The End

_So now really, this is the end of this long tale, I had so much fun doing this and have enjoyed all the reviews. I got to reading this and realized I had to include an epilogue on where everyone was at. So there you have it, a happily ever after._


End file.
